Divergence in Convergence
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan, the galaxy is in turmoil. Various factions come together aboard the Enterprise for peace talks with a Romulan Praetor who's not all that he seems but then again neither is anyone else. Spock/Uhura, Sarek/OC, OC/OC
1. Doppelganger

**A/N – This story is in the tradition of TOS Journey to Babel and some others that were my favorites but it is ST2009. Couplings include some OC/OC, Spock/Uhura and Sarek/OC (post Amanda). All genres are covered and several stories converge into a diplomatic mystery. Please R & R. Thanks. **

Chapter 1 - Doppelganger

Surrounded by force fields and traps carefully disguised to look like odd sculptures on an ecru multi-domed crystalline palatial estate, a plethora of mostly raven haired Romulans dressed in the finest silk robes of all colors mingled about chatting about the events of a week prior: the destruction of Vulcan. Many thought it to be rumor and awaited confirmation since it seemed so farfetched. A multitude of armed guards stood at attention around the estate and throughout the gathering. Drinks of heliotrope and cobalt gurgled from crystal fountains while the peachy scent of neon orange Kanti flowers permeated the air. In the lofty round domed center room, earth toned furnishings surrounded by flora of neon to understated; in most every known color provided a homey feel to the austere structure.

A tall lean Romulan in silver and black velvet and silk robes bearing his family crest circulated through the crowd with the grace of a panther. Two armed guards in silver tunics and black BDU's trailed him. Occasionally, some of the young women approached him only to be rebuffed the moment they touched him. A sneer crossed his handsome angular features each time they did. However, an equal number of ladies completely avoided him murmuring gossip of his unnecessary roughness.

Finally, the young gentleman stopped at a social circle that captured his interest, a group of scientists. Each one greeted him cordially, grabbing his left wrist while at the same time he clasped theirs. They lowered their head slightly in recognition of his station. Grimacing in discomfort, he cordially nodded at them. Afterwards, they resumed chatting about astrophysics.

A middle aged statesman wearing teal robes spoke discreetly with one of his compatriots and nodded towards the young man. "No one doubts Sen's intelligence or his loyalties. However he simply lacks the necessary diplomacy skills. Classrooms, libraries and labs are the only places he's been and scientists are the only people he's interested in. We must teach him the art of diplomacy. If he fails, the Ang line will lose its succession as Praetor."

A similarly dressed woman but slightly younger nodded towards Sen as well. "Would that be such a bad thing? We should be expanding our borders but Sen feels differently. He's convinced his father that a peaceful solution is better."

"Sen has his own way of thinking. Even with his peaceful mindset, he discovered the mathematical power distribution equations behind the cloaking device so the military supports him fully."

A little while later, every head then turned to the black and silver clad Praetor, Dai-hiro Ang who motioned for Sen to join him on the stage and so he did. The grey haired similarly featured man standing on the tiny stage fondly hugged Sen who didn't seem discomfited by his touch. "For many years fate denied me a child until thirty-five years ago when on this date my son Sen was born. At the time, all I could hope for was his health. However, Sen became the son I never dreamed possible. With over eight degrees in various scientific fields and xenohistory, he is considered one of the greatest minds in the empire. I couldn't be prouder."

Sen flushed slightly with embarrassment and awkwardly grinned. "Really father, you make it difficult to be modest."

"On this day, you don't need to be." Clinking glasses of azure Romulan ale toasted the birthday of Sen-hiro Ang. "Because of his industriousness, Sen earns all that he has making it very difficult for a doting father to get him the perfect gift. However, this year is much different. The perfect gift awaits you in the garden." Dai clapped twice while Sen strolled towards the open garden entrance.

Wearing a cosmic latte colored strapless organza gown with a tight bodice that revealed enough cleavage to tempt and a sheer full skirt that revealed shapely legs but nothing more, an Orion female who looked to be in her late teens, glided gracefully towards Sen from the direction of the gardens. Not once did she lower her eyes in shame nor did she swing her hips provocatively. Once she stood before him, she offered a delicate jade green hand to him. Sen noted her pleasing skin tone a few shades lighter and softer than most Orion women and her viridian eyes that boldly stared into his coal ones. Deftly, he trailed his fingers through her waist length silky straight ebony hair. Rarely did an Orion have straight hair or that long even.

Normally Sen's girlfriends only held his interest for a night or two but this one might last a week from the instant attraction he felt. Actual touching always ruined those moments for him. Touches revealed the true reasons that his lovers wanted to be with him: greed of some sort. Sometimes that wasn't the case but their stupidity quickly bored him instead.

Being in public forced him to do the one thing he dreaded: taking her hand. Unlike his other girlfriends and completely against the Orion norm, no other lovers appeared in her memories. Instead, mathematical equations and their relation to engineering appeared; all learned through self-study. To combat her nervousness, in the back of her mind, he saw a string of numbers; she calculated the Euler-Mascheroni constant. Never had he encountered such a magnificent mind nor did one touch reveal so much. Joy overwhelmed him.

Then he sensed new feelings from her: curiosity about him. "What is your name?"

"Alawa," she replied softly in a voice that danced in his ears.

Sen knew she had no clan name because Orion slaves did not. Only their rich masters did. Then he sensed sheer terror as she glanced towards the other Romulan males at the party. "What are you afraid of?"

"I do not wish to belong to anyone else."

The he understood that she feared becoming a party favor. Little did she realize that Romulans found such a practice revolting. He turned towards the stage. "Father thank you for the most superlative gift I've ever received but I must ask you for one favor."

"Anything my son," the Praetor replied. After all, he ruled with absolute authority.

"No other man may touch my gorgeous Alawa under penalty of a slow and painful death by my hand." The ferocity of his voice startled many of the guests.

This pleased Dai because he thought that this might make his son not so aloof anymore. "And so it is," the Praetor declared with a smile. "Everyone please enjoy the party while my son alone enjoys his gift."

Alana's full amaranth lips smiled up to Sen. "Thank you master," she said.

That word scathed his ears. "Never call me master," he growled. "I find it offensive." Unmitigated terror shot through her which he in turn felt. "Alawa," he whispered drawing her close. "Never fear me because I will never hurt you. Please call me by my given name, Sen."

"Very well Sen," she whispered.

"What do you wish to do now?" Dance he heard in her mind as he caressed her fingertips.

"Anything you want," she said methodically.

"Never lie to me and never act like a servant with me again. You will speak your mind."

"I want to dance."

Sen guided her to the dance floor. "You will only dance with me or for me." As they danced, he pulled her closer than Romulan society normally allowed but he didn't care. The serenity he felt in her touch and the scent of cherry blossoms which emanated from her both soothed and excited him. "Its not often one finds a woman who knows about Euler's constant much less calculate it."

"I don't understand any of what you're saying."

"Don't worry. I won't have you lobotomized." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I find your intelligence your most attractive feature."

"So do you understand it's relevance to the harmonics of magnetic fields surrounding theoretical hyper matter drives?"

The sway of her hips against him momentarily made him forget what a hyper matter theory was. "Yes, it can tell you where it isn't thereby letting you know where it is."

"Your intelligence is _your_ most attractive feature." Shyly she glanced up at him before resting her head on his chest as she giggled. "Next to your eyes," she added. "You act very Vulcan. I've seen them on vids."

"And so I meet the real Alawa who speaks her mind. I really like her so make sure she stays with me." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't mention the Vulcan thing though. While I don't take offense to it, others might."

She nodded. "I'm surprised you want to talk. While they didn't tell me a lot about you, they said you don't care to converse with most people and you would be bored with me in a day or two."

"Well I do bore easily with idiots but you are not an idiot." Resting her head against his chest, she relaxed into him. As the party died down, Alawa did also. "It looks like I bore you."

Alawa perked up. "No, not at all. I just didn't sleep well last night. I was worried."

"You have no need to worry." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he escorted her to his room.

Within the circular earth toned room filled with artwork representing various geometrical shapes as well as a computer console with a library of disks, he savored a very light kiss before motioning to the bed. "You may get ready for bed." Immediately she disrobed to stand before him completely nude. "Don't you have any bed clothes?"

"Wouldn't they get in the way?"

"I want you get some sleep first." He removed one of his white T-shirts from his dresser. "I can't have you traipsing around my home nude although the male staff would appreciate it. The guest bathroom is through there." Once she left, he removed his robes and slipped into some warm nightclothes and got ready himself. When he finished, he found her snuggled beneath the covers sleeping soundly.

Since he didn't need much sleep, he removed an old computer disk from a hidden compartment inside a globe of Remus. A lovely older Vulcan woman appeared on the screen, one he loved but died when he was a child. "Mind melds are used to establish bonds or read minds. They are accomplished by using the following technique."

Once he finished reviewing the tapes and his normal evening meditation, he climbed in bed next to Alawa. Then he presses his fingers to her face just like he saw on the monitor. When he did, images of a remote outpost with subspace arrays and shields protecting it appeared. This girl maintained them since childhood along with her family but they died late in her childhood leaving her the task which she performed admirably. With holovids, she learned grace and poise as well because she hoped to be declared a member of one of Orion's ruling clans.

Two months ago the slavers found her in answer to a bounty offered by his father. To get a bonus, they left her unspoiled. After a generous payment, his father had tutors teach her their customs and groom her to be the perfect Romulan concubine but none of it mattered to Sen. Touching minds other than his close family aggravated him but not hers. Then he ended the crude meld deciding that he would rather learn about her the old fashioned way.

Spooning her as she slept, he slipped his arm around her waist and put her palm against his with their fingertips touching. In that moment, for the first time in his adult life, Sen knew perfect beatitude. "Dearest Alawa, how will I make you love me but not as your master?"

_Next up - Mutt and Blue_


	2. The Last Praetor

**A/N – Thank you to ****danalexkayarimad, spockawocka5678 and spectravel for the reviews AND partyof4 and Black-Dirge for adding to your faves.**

Chapter 2 – The Last Praetor

Early the morning Sen awoke alone. "Neema," he called as he left his room.

Moments later, an older Romulan female wearing a grey jumpsuit appeared before him carrying a tray of Kava juice and penkris eggs in a pocket of wheat bread. "Your breakfast sir," she said.

"Thank you. Have you seen Alawa?"

"She went to the pond, sir."

_Hmmm a swim sounds nice especially since I have a long day of meetings ahead._

Within the vast garden, a green tinged crystalline structure encased a warm fresh water spring. Luxurious wooden lounge chairs surrounded the large pond formed from cream and fuchsia rocks. The rounded rocks provided natural steps, grooves and seats almost better than an artificial pool would. Just as Sen threw his robe on the chaise, Alawa emerged from the pond completely nude. "Good morning Sen," she said. Dumbfounded, he stared at her. "You swim clothed?"

"Yes," he muttered trying not to stare since he realized it wasn't such a good idea to become too aroused.

"You told me to speak my mind and never act like a servant again. Am I still a slave or do I have my freedom?"

"By Romulan law to remain on the planet, you must remain a slave. However, as Praetorsyn I grant you …your freedom." Sen placed his robe around her shoulders.

"So I can go anywhere I want and do anything I want?"

"Yes," he replied sadly fearing she would leave for good.

"Then I will do so." Casting the robe aside, she jumped up and wrapped he legs around his waist. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I met you." She nibbled on the tips of his ears.

In a state of utter ecstasy, he ran his fingers along the back of her neck to the spot he discovered the night before causing her tremble in delight. Savoring every touch, he lowered them down to the lounge while she undid his trunks. By touching her, her Orion animalistic desires consumed Sen.

Hours later they cuddled next to each other, glistening, panting, glowing and smiling. "It's true what they say about Romulan stamina."

"It's true what they say about an Orion woman's passion."

Together they dove into the pond where she playfully splashed him. "What are we doing today?"

"I'm attending meetings…boring meetings."

Alawa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly letting him feel a spark of friendship and sated desire. "Well at least your morning wasn't boring."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Sir, you have your meeting in a few minutes."

"Neema please take Alawa shopping today." Sen kissed Alawa lightly on the lips. "Though my shirts flatter you better than they do me, you'll need some clothes for elegant parties and whatever else you can think of."

"If I'm not your slave then what am I to you?"

Sen glanced down. He couldn't answer that. He couldn't verbalize the things he suspected about himself or the need he felt to touch her mind which became a near addiction. "Whatever you wish to be," he stated flatly. After he put on his trunks, he quickly kissed her goodbye.

* * *

That day's meeting confirmed the destruction of Vulcan through military reconnaissance. For the first time in years the Senate became completely quiet. No one spoke of conquests or expansion. Many of Sen's brethren looked fearful. Though the empire had nothing to do with its destruction, they wondered if they would be blamed and if the Federation would take an aggressive stance. All agreed to adjourn for now and wait two weeks to assess the situation and see just what the Federation did.

After a slew of one on one meetings with the senators, Sen returned home just in time for his evening meal. Before he could take two steps inside, Alawa flew into his arms and kissed him. "So do you like?" She twirled in a simple but elegant gold mini dress with a matching headband.

"Very lovely," he replied. Her cheerfulness rubbed off on him.

"I have loads of gowns too. I will have a chance to wear them won't I?" She pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Of course you will." A delicious flavorful scent radiated from the kitchen. "Did you cook Nierona chowder?"

"No, I'm rubbish in the kitchen but I did choose the Idra fruit." She removed an orange and white speckled bubbled fruit the size of a large strawberry from her pocket. "They're my favorite." She took a bite and fed him the second bite. "C'mon, dinner's done."

Sitting together at the very end of the grand dining hall softly lit in yellow light, Sen ate his favorite seafood chowder. "You'll hear it on the news but Vulcan was truly destroyed; over six billion dead."

"I mourned when I heard it. The guards spoke of it last week." She looked at him sympathetically. "If you mourn for them, I won't tell."

"I mourned when I heard it last week." For the first course, they ate in an awkward silence. Several times his servants bustled about bringing refills. Etiquette dictated they serve him silently. However, Alawa greeted them with a smile and said a polite comment or two which they returned. The typical Romulan xenophobia should have prevented that. "How does a girl who grew up in the middle of nowhere command such social graces and get my staff to accept her despite her being an alien?"

" It just comes naturally. My parents always said I was special." She passed him the bread. "What are you doing tomorrow?

"Tomorrow I'm going to the shipyards to approve and improve the specs on our new ships." Nothing pleased him more than to see all his scientific discoveries being put into practice with the engineers figuring out how to put theory into reality.

"Can I go, please?"

"There's nothing glorious about it."

"Please," she begged.

"Very well," he conceded.

* * *

After dinner, he relaxed with a glass of ale while Alawa chatted with Neema in the kitchen about shopping, clothing and other topics that completely bored Sen. Touching the control panel on his inn table, the wall in front of his couch split into five view screens: planetary news, intergalactic news, scientific frontiers, the sports channel and his guilty pleasure: Iumnahna Dohhae- Ailhunz: _Desperate Housewives_. Later Alawa joined him and politely remained quiet until he found out who Nura's baby's father was and who Raziel plotted to kill.

"Not many Romulans can split their attention between five different screens and still comprehend all of them." She sipped from his glass before setting it on the table. Slowly and seductively she positioned herself to where she straddled him.

"My parents always said I was special."

"You are." She gently kissed the tips of each of his ears. "Close your eyes. I have two presents for you." When he did, he felt her clasp something around his wrist. "You may look now. These are silk replicas of Alawa leaves. My parents named me after that plant because my eyes are the same color. The next time you're in a boring meeting, you can look at this and think of all the things we do together. Then you won't be so bored."

Sen studied the spade shaped penny sized bluish green leaves on a synthetic vine. "Then I won't be thinking about my meetings at all." His hands slid from her thighs towards her hips. "Should I close my eyes for my second present?"

"No," she replied. "Your second present is that I requested that no one enter the living room tonight. The Uhaii agreed to stay out of sight but not out of earshot." She pulled apart her dress down the middle to reveal her nude jade green figure.

* * *

After a thrilling but exhausting interlude, they fell asleep. Well before the sun rose, Sen awoke on his couch nude with Alawa snuggled against him; both of them lying beneath his royal robes. For awhile, he caressed her, enjoyed what he considered perfection. Always quiet and unassuming, his Uhaii guard Bakarne watched as Sen carried Alawa upstairs to his room. Before he could go in, Bakarne scanned the room for listening devices, bombs and most anything dangerous or compromising. Once Bakarne left, Sen placed Alawa in the bed before showering and resuming his studies.

* * *

The next morning when Alawa joined him and his guards just before they beamed to the shipyard, Sen nearly laughed at her outfit: denim multi pocketed coveralls with a tool belt, work boots and a cap. His beautiful Orion lover looked like a deck hand.

"Stop snickering Sen! I'm fully capable of building engines. Maybe I don't have your understanding of _all_ the high theoretical math and science behind it but I know a lot of it and how to apply it."

After a few relayed beams, they arrived at the secure facility. Massive partially built green Romulan warbirds filled the hollowed out moon shipyard. Several had a sleek look of a bird of prey, built for speed and maneuverability. Colossal Deridex class warbirds could hold smaller attack ships in its hollow double winged pattern. Those remained in the very early stages of production. Hundreds of mechanics using various tools worked on the ships, tiny specks against the enormous ships.

A female engineer with short grey hair wearing a tech uniform saluted them. "Praetorsyn, we are honored by your presence."

"Thank you Enarrain Tototl." He returned the salute. "Alawa here is most anxious to implement my lofty equations into practical engine and weapons improvements. If you will show her some areas where you need assistance, I would be most grateful."

Tototl skeptically glanced at Alawa. "By your command sir," she answered.

"Your cooperation is most appreciated. After all, we wouldn't want her talent or her lovely new outfit to go to waste." His slight humor amused Tototl but he could see Alawa fuming so he took her aside. "There's no need to be angry. Your skills compliment mine."

"You should learn practical applications as well. Why don't you help?"

"What are those?" He pointed to a three shelved cart with the largest box in red at the bottom, the medium blue one in the middle and a small gold one at the top.

"Anti-gravity tools for massive parts," she said pointing to the bottom box. "Brass tools for anti-static work and that one is very delicate jobs."

"That is why you're better at engineering." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I don't even know how to open those boxes…except in theory since I'm a scientist." At that remark, he raised one eyebrow causing her to smile.

She pressed her hands against his chest and kissed him. "You're my handsome nerd."

Sen heard several people joining them nearby. "Time to join my fellow nerds for some theorizing," he remarked as he strode away.

* * *

Late that afternoon when Sen returned, he found Alawa and several technicians modifying power couplings to improve the energy flow on his flagship. Immediately, they snapped to attention and saluted him except Alawa who blew him a kiss. With the normal work day finished, they worked on their own project. The crew that included techs of both sexes looked slightly apprehensive at the sight of him, par normal, and disappointed.

"I thought you would be here later." Alawa donned a crew hat now as well as some grease smudges which he noted as she hopped up to greet him. "We're nearly done and they asked me to get one drink with them afterwards." She shifted from one foot to another. "Since you'll be returning everyday for a bit, we had some other ideas we wanted to try."

Like his staff, this crew seemed genuinely fond of her. For some of the males, their interest seemed to be more than friendly, typical in the company of an Orion female. "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint but I can only spare you for one drink."

Since he didn't know practical engineering, he pretended to inspect some of the items they worked on. "Well done." He approached the highest ranking engineer of the crew, a woman younger than himself. "For the next ten working days, your crew is to spend two hours a day making improvements to every system. Log everything you do from techniques to materials but your total budget may not exceed a thousand credits. No safety standards may be compromised. I encourage you to think outside the square. Afterwards, we will test your improvements. If I am impressed, we will implement these changes fleet wide, name them after your crew and give each member of your team a bonus. Do you find this acceptable?"

She and her entire team looked at each other eagerly. "Yes sir," she answered.

* * *

Sen and his elite guard, the Uhaii branch of the Tal'Shiar left the technicians to do their job. They waited in the round room known as the Aelhe or thinking room. The subdued slightly slick white walls had several equations written on them. Sen picked up a stylus and began ciphering on one. "Zelipe, now that I am of age to be taken seriously, what is the public's opinion of me?"

A male Romulan roughly Sen's age stepped forward. Often, Praetors confided in the Uhaii because their loyalty and mental conditioning prevented them for divulging political or personal information to anyone. Their honesty grounded their leaders as well. "They find you aloof but no other Praetor has commanded greater admiration for their intellect. They feel that you are smarter than the entire senate combined. They wonder about your strength as a leader though and your desire to lead."

"That does give me something to think about." Sen corrected some of the equations on the board. "Alawa has become important to me. What is your personal opinion on that?"

"Both you and your father have four billion citizens that you're responsible for. Balancing all their wants and needs economically, militarily and socially every day is a burden many would kill for but once they have that power would fail. However, not one of them is responsible for your well-being."

Sen looked at him skeptically. "The Uhaii branch is responsible for that."

"No, we are responsible for keeping your being well even if keeping you alive counters your direct orders." Zelipe referred to the one of the laws of the Uhaii: if a Praetor issued an order that endangered their own life, the Uhaii would ignore it to keep the Praetor alive. "Of all the females you've been with, she is the only one who is solely enamored with you and not of your position. If you have one person who makes you happy while you look after the rest of us, so be it. On a minor note, when you're with her, you seem less aloof."

"Thank you Zelipe. I think you're right. May I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything," Zelipe replied.

"Get a guard for her, if possible a member of the Uhaii," Sen stated.

"Since regulations forbid the use of an Uhaii to guard a mere slave and public opinion of said use of an Uhaii would be frowned upon, we are making arrangements. We've already begun scheduling our off-duty hours to coincide with her schedule. It seems many of us share her interests in gardening, engineering and shopping." Sen's shocked expression amused him. "We've been friends since childhood. You think I didn't notice the way you are with her; she brings out the best in you except for the over possessiveness." Zelipe chuckled a moment. "Not to mention that bracelet she gave you. Your entire guard has noticed." The rest nodded.

"Zelipe, you really think she meant the meant it in the way most Orion females would?" With the Orions, slavery was based on a caste system with the rich being in charge as with most societies. Slaves wore collars around their necks. Also they were a matriarchal society. While they didn't have formal marriage rites, the females gave their chosen male or males a bracelet to where to symbolize that they owned their love and to ward off other females.

"Yes I do but I'm sure you'll find out for yourself."

"I plan to." Sen smiled and returned to ciphering.

When he returned to Alawa that evening, he touched her hand and focused. She really did give the bracelet to show that she possessed his heart. That night they christened the flagship.

* * *

_The Uhaii_

_Twenty-five years ago Sen's Uhaii guards were chosen in the most unique but traditional way. Many children, mostly of lower classes or from outlying farming or mining areas who had little in the way of prospects assembled for a unique opportunity to see the capitol city of Rhesaena and other great rewards. No one knew exactly what the contest entailed but participated anyways. _

_In a small classroom setting, these children gathered in groups of twenty with their only guidance being an older woman they thought to be a teacher instructing them to wait and to do as they wished while they did and of course to behave. Then she left them alone. Most of the children were about ten years old, some a little older and some a little younger. Within an hour, they had broken off into social cliques. _

_One of the boys read an electronic pad that none of the other children understood. A couple of the children looked on curiously at the advanced science the boy read. The boy explained some of the things he read and chatted with the small group that sat near him. At one point the boy looked slightly dizzy. Zelipe suggested some food and drink for the boy. The boy had forgotten that he had brought food and drink because he was so into his reading. He then shared. _

_A couple hours later some bullies decided to pick on the eccentric boy who read about advanced sciences. A slightly older and therefore larger boy named Urdu, who had just watched them solemnly prior, punched the bully in the stomach. He confessed that he defended the nerdish child because he reminded him of his younger brother who died of a childhood illness. _

_Several like groups formed a bond of friendship with the eccentric child. Because of that friendship, the empire granted them the opportunity to gain a well rounded education but with the specializations of hand to hand combat, weapons training and tactics to become Uhaii. Some classes they attended with the eccentric boy named Sen. Their families were rewarded as well. _

_All in all for twenty guards, the seeds of a genuine childhood friendship were cultivated through mental conditioning to a deep devotion to their leader that blackmail, torture and bribery couldn't break. Unlike hired guards, it was their honor and pleasure to sacrifice themselves for their leader. Many of them kept covert ties with the underworld through a varied network of acquaintances. This kept them aware of any plots against their leader and gage public opinion. Like the rest of the Tal'Shiar, they were above the law and justly feared. In reciprocation, their leader learned to further cultivate that loyalty with his genuine appreciation and friendship. _

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Sen stood beneath the morning sun in a large clearing within his garden. Three enemies circled him: an Andorian with a knife, a Klingon with a Batliff and a Human with a phaser. First the human took aim. Sen charged him dodging the phaser fire. He grappled the human and touched to pressure points on his wrist forcing the human to let go of the phaser. At the same time, he applied pressure to the human's neck to make him pass out. Before Sen could fire the phaser, it jammed so he cast it aside. Before he could dodge, the Andorian stabbed him in the back. With no other weapon available, he slammed the Andorian and Human's heads together. Then he threw their bodies at the charging Klingon. The bodies combined weight on top of the Klingon temporarily winded him. As Sen pounced on top of the pile, he struck a quick blow to the Klingon's throat.

"End game," announced Prinel.

The three Uhaii on the ground stood up and pushed buttons on their belts which ended the rather blurry holographic images that surrounded them from the neck up. While the technology wasn't good enough to fool anyone, it did provide excellent training. Zelipe reviewed the results with Prinel.

Sen took the cool towel from one of his servants and wiped the sweat from his brow. "If you are guarding me, why must I be some sort of combat expert?"

"If an enemy breaks through our defenses, you'll need to defend yourself. If you are trained, you stand a much better chance of living. Foremost, that is our goal: keeping you alive." Zelipe tilted his head up.

"You really get smug when you out logic me." Sen grabbed another towel. "I'm going for a swim."

"So that's what you're calling it," Zelipe remarked since he knew Alawa did her morning laps now.

The palace alarms suddenly screeched and four massive gun turrets at each corner of the property emerged taking aim and something in the distance. Ten of the Uhaii grabbed him and ushered him to a large boulder nearby. Another guard almost carried Alawa towards it. Several other Uhaii dashed inside issuing orders and listening to some communications. A hidden elevator inside the rock took them far below the surface.

Sen held a worried Alawa. "This is standard for any ship that approaches the estate if it is unarmed and has proper credentials. They figure the ship could be a ruse. If any ship approaches armed or with forged credentials it is intercepted and shot down; no questions asked. Until they determine that there's no danger and inspect the ship, we have to remain here."

"I'll protect you." She traced the muscles of his torso.

"All clear," Toak announced. "That Romulan vessel that destroyed Vulcan ejected an escape pod. The auto pilot guided it to our space. The pod had its own cloaking device which de-cloaked once it passed The Neutral Zone." Toak shook his head in disbelief thinking that report had to be wrong. "One of our ships picked it up. The survivor doesn't have much time. They brought the pod and the survivor here. This is top secret."

The elevator shot to the surface. Sen dashed into the red medical shuttle. Amongst a flurry of activity, the med techs tried to revive a middle-aged male Romulan with tattoos on his bald head. For the few seconds of life he had left in him, Sen tried get a reading from touching his face. Without formal training, he only received the most memorable images from this stranger's mind: the future destruction of Romulus from an exploding star, an enemy known as the Borg and a couple other memories that faded as the patient died. The Sen went to the cargo old and found a life pod with technology clearly Romulan but very advanced.

"Zelipe bury the body, modify the memories of all the med techs and put the pod in the bomb shelter. I will study the technology with the help of a very trusted engineer."

"Yes sir," he replied.

* * *

A month later in the city of Cularo boasting botanical gardens that featured flora from most every known planet, Sen attended a party in celebration of spring and the launch of the new warp powered fleet. For the first hour of the party, the fleet maneuvered in the atmosphere amongst the cheering crowd which included several celebrities and most of the Senate. Many of them not only greeted Sen but Alawa as well, oddly accepting his Orion concubine as almost his wife. Often Sen wondered if it was due to the Uhaii guard who followed her or maybe because she acted as a bride of a politician, elegant and supportive. However, she honestly supported him, Sen, and not the politician which he felt each time he touched her.

An older lady, known as Iratze, Romulus' premier fashion designer greeted him and Alawa focusing more on her. "I'm so glad you wore my design. Thank you."

"No thank you. Sen loves it as well." Alawa twirled in the satin taupe snug bodice dress with a full skirt that had just a few flowers the same color as her skin.

"I do love it. Maybe you can design the royal robes as well. Alawa will let you know the requirements."

"Thank you," she replied.

Several more ladies wanted to speak to Alawa while the senators pulled Sen away to discuss military budgets. During their socializing, Sen noticed several males politely greeting Alawa. Even though he had faith in her fidelity and knew none of the men would dare to touch her, the normally tiny pangs of jealousy he felt exacerbated themselves into paroxysms which took all his willpower to subdue.

Instead he distracted himself shaking the hands of various captains of industry and military personnel. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a group that seemed odd; odd that they would be socializing since they disliked each other but had been grumbling about the increase to the military's budget. Sen approached knowing they would have to greet him. While the highly efficient and devious Tal'Shiar obtained secrets like no other, Sen's ability granted insights that no one suspected. That's why he never let on about his aversion to handshakes. The moment they clasped his arm, he saw images of them trying tamper with his father's transport. Most likely the Uhaii would have noticed this in time but still.

Green rage engulfed Sen to the point where he lost all reason. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed his mostly decorative curved blade he carried at his side. With a ferocious growl, Sen swept his blade towards them. In that one maneuver, he slit the throats of Eseal Aurkene of the Economic Corp and Senator Jaoine. Senator Manco fought in vain as the Uhaii merely watched since Sen seemed to be in no danger because of his combat training. Manco turned to run so Sen grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. Using an upward thrust, he gutted Manco and pierced his heart. Normally Sen would have just had them arrested but he had lost all control.

As the green cleared from his vision, Sen quickly assessed the situation with the mental acuity of a Vulcan. Ancient laws and fear of the Tal'Shiar would help. Regaining control, he addressed the crowd. "Irrefutable evidence brought to me by agents of the Tal'Shiar proves that Eseal Aurkene, Senator Jaoine and Senator Manco conspired to assassinate Praetor Dai-hiro Ang. By law, such conspirators are subject to execution." Most of the crowd nodded in horror and agreement. "By the ancient code of the Emotaeno, the Praetor or Praetorsyn may perform the punishments themselves on any criminal they wish." Sen motioned towards the bodies. "And so it is done. However, their families will remain unharmed and will not suffer. That is my decree." Sen motioned for the lesser guards to take the bodies.

A servant offered him a moist towel which he cleaned the blood off himself while the rest of the party nervously watched. "Everyone may continue to enjoy the party. I must take my leave now."

On that day, the press nicknamed him Plash Kholhria – _Blood Vengeance_. Since he like it, he so named his flagship.

* * *

During the shuttle ride to his estate, everyone sat in silence. However, Alawa took his hand. From her touch, he felt serenity. Alone at his home, Sen meditated in his room trying to pacify the violent urges he felt.

A few hours later Alawa joined him. She kneeled next to him and pulled him close. "Are you alright?"

"No," he muttered against her chest.

Gently, she massaged his earlobes. Earlobe massages comforted him. By contrast, nibbles to the tips turned him on. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet," he replied. "You feel so damn good."

"You're a little warmer than normal. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I guess." As he fell asleep, she patted a cool moist towel against his face between butterfly kisses to his lips.

* * *

The next morning Sen awoke much later than normal and alone. Instantly his temper flared. _She belongs in my bed!_ A cold shower didn't help his anger. A sensuous scent assailed him as he entered his room.

Alawa greeted him and placed the back of her hand against his forehead to check for fever. "Sen, you're burning up. You need rest and a doctor."

_MATE! MATE!_ His mind screamed. In one swift move, he threw her on the bed and tore her sundress off of her.

"What are you doing?"

"YOU'RE MINE! You're my mate! You belong to me!" He bit her shoulders drawing blood. Then he nibbled on her nipples. "You taste delicious." As he held her down, he parted her legs. "You feel so damn good!" At that point, the gentle loving Sen looked down a very long tunnel and helplessly watched an animal ravage his lover.

* * *

Two days later, Sen awoke next to Alawa in their bed which was shredded. Gently, he turned her over to see bruising and bite marks. Quickly he removed his hand. "No more," she creaked.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I lost control. Somehow I knew I had to be with you or I would die." Then he saw some of her blood on the sheets due to his roughness. "You need a doctor." He pushed a button next to his bed. "Neema get my Aunt Efia. It's an emergency. Alawa needs help." His aunt was a physician and genetic scientist. They trusted her medical expertise and her discretion. "Forgive me," he pleaded.

When Alawa reached for him, he shrank back. "You don't love me anymore?"

"No," he replied. Sen feared what he wouldn't feel from her anymore.

"Hold me," she whispered. "You'll like what you feel."

"You know about my ability."

She nodded. "I guessed."

Reluctantly, he gathered her in his arms and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you so much." Normally, he felt only lust from her but now he sensed love. "It's not just lust anymore is it?"

"No, I do love you and I have for awhile. My lust is just a little overpowering because I'm Orion." She caressed his cheek. "The first day we were together, you told me I could be whatever I wanted to be to you." She kissed his cheek. "I know what I want to be now."

Resting his head against her forehead, he heard one word echoing through her mind. _Your mate._

Fifteen minutes later, a grey haired Romulan woman who closely resembled her brother the Praetor entered the room carrying a metal medical case. She took one look at Alawa and ducked into to the hall, nodding to someone below. "Sen, your father wants to speak to you. I'll take care of her."

"Thank you Auntie E," he said as he left.

* * *

Downstairs his father waited with a glass of blue ale. "You thwarted an attempt on my life and proved your strength and brutality: impressive. Now you have achieved the last component of leadership."

Often his father told him that a leader needs for his people to mostly love him, believe in his intellect and vision and to have a modest fear or him as well. After hurting Alawa, the last thing Sen wanted was praise. "Really father, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well then, we need to discuss something quite pertinent now: your mother. Did you know she was my third wife?"

"No," Sen honestly replied.

"My first wife died during childbirth due to a weak heart. The child died a week later. During my time of grieving, I visited a soothsayer who said that I would be the last Praetor but I refused to believe her. Two years later, I married again. My second wife had three miscarriages before she died. After the first miscarriage, your aunt became a geneticist to discreetly ensure the line would continue but the gift had been lost."

Centuries ago a mass exodus from Vulcan occurred when a faction of the population refused to follow Surak's teachings. With only fusion drives and barely space worthy ships, those radicals nearly died on that trip. They had only a one in ten thousand chance of even finding a habitable planet but their leader guided them to Romulus and became the first Praetor. The Praetor-ship continued and many believed the Ang line had a gift of vision which had guided them to Romulus and then guided their people's future. Sen knew this history. "I'm not sure I understand."

"We lost the gift over the centuries: a curse for never attempting reconciliation with our brothers." Dai sighed and look guilty about it. "The loss of both my wives and children angered me so much that I tried to expand our empire but we lost that war during The Battle of Cheron. Many lives had been lost and so The Neutral Zone was formed based on an agreement through subspace communications.

Soon after the end of the war, I met your mother. The attentions of one so young and beautiful flattered an aging Praetor. However, I'm not a fool." Dai sipped some more ale. "After an extensive background check, I found out that her documents were falsified and her Romulan citizenship fallacious. She was an activist from Vulcan who wanted unification or at least a dialog between the two cultures. Normally, she would have been imprisoned for treason.

However, by the time we broke her cover she was six months pregnant. Since I was so old and because it is standard practice, I had a paternity test performed on the fetus which proved that I truly was a father. Four months later, I had a beloved son. Your mother named you in the Vulcan tradition.

You're mother came from the Risvitan Kash-Tok clan, known for their scholarly pursuits. Supposedly, they have some odd eccentricities as well but my spies couldn't find out what they were. However, they did find out that the Risvitan have a sister clan known for their diplomacy and preservation of Vulcan's history. Supposedly that clan shamed itself when their ambassador married a Terran female."

_Little does my father realize that the only way he's getting a grandchild is if it is a Romulan/Orion hybrid_. "Why didn't you tell me about my heritage sooner? Are you ashamed of me?"

"I have never been ashamed of you. I've only felt pride and love for you." Dai looked down sadly. "If you knew your heritage, I feared I would lose you to Vulcan."

"I've known my heritage for a long time because mother told me about it, well some of it. I've tried to learn the best of both worlds from vids I've smuggled in."

"And you chose to stay," Dai commented fondly. "From your scholarly achievements, I thought you might have some of the Vulcan mental disciplines. I learned about them so I would know what to expect. The Uhaii know but are sworn to secrecy. Plus they revere you and view your heritage as a benefit as it has been proven so far."

Dai gulped down another shot of ale and poured another. "Vulcans experience Pon Farr still, something long forgotten by the Romulans. The only reason I know about it was because of my spies on Vulcan."

"So you knew," Sen muttered.

"Yes but the problem was that I couldn't let anyone else know. I feared you would experience Pon Farr once you turned thirty-five which is the age a full Vulcan experiences it. I swore I wouldn't let you die from it for lack of a mate. However, if you experienced Pon Farr with a Romulan woman, your secret would be revealed. If anything happened to her before she told, someone would become suspicious. That left me with one option: get a female that was disposable so your secret would remain safe."

"Disposable," Sen stammered. "NO!" Sen screamed as he bolted up the stairs three at a time.

* * *

A/N

Since canon Trek doesn't really exist because they contradict themselves constantly, my take is somewhat blended but I tried to put some exposition to explain it all. The Orions are a big example of that. As to Romulan history, the Praetor is approaching two hundred years old at this point. From the rough timeline, after his second wife died the Romulan war began and ended after a couple of years. About ten years later, he meets T'Prina the undercover Vulcan activist who gives birth to Sen. That began the quiet time in the Star Empire because Dai was so happy to have a child. If Sen didn't have Alawa, he would have died during Pon Farr and a couple years later, the Praetor would have attacked due to grief and the end of his line: hence, The Balance of Terror episode in TOS. With Nero's reset of the universe, Sen survived Pon Farr and that's why things are a little different especially in the advancement in science and such.

Pon Farr – In TOS, Spock experienced it in his thirties. In The Voyage Home it happens at 14. In my verse, Spock at around 30 and full Vulcan at 35. The later ages make sense to me since they lince so long.

Reveiws are always welcome. What do you think of Sen? The training of the Uhaii? Zelipe? Can anyone guess why folks take a shining to Alawa?

Next up – Some Spock & Uhura lovin


	3. The Twelve Days of Courtship

**A/N – Thank you to ****danalexkayarimad, spockawocka5678, spectravel, ****Nyotarules and ****nicnac ****for the reviews. Thanks to partyof4, Black-Dirge, ****Nyotarules and ****CMW2**** for adding to your faves.**

**The Sen story will be revisited in later chapters. Don't you love suspense? Seriously though, the support is appreciated because this is my first Trek fanfic. If you like Harry Potter, please see my others.**

Chapter 3 – The Twelve Days of Courtship

One year after the destruction of Vulcan, the Starfleet had assessed its resources while the Vulcans' assessed theirs. Because of Nero and other recent conflicts, the fleet lost a total of thirty-one ships leaving it weakened. With construction of new ships as a priority, they estimated ten more years before they could establish the might they once had. Of the two other major players, the Klingons also lost a substantial portion of their fleet leaving them vulnerable. However, the Romulan Star Empire remained unscathed and incommunicado despite all diplomatic overtures. Fear spread that smaller less powerful factions like the Cardassians, Gorn, Talarians, Tholians and the Tzenkethi would seize the opportunity to defeat a weakened fleet. .

On the other hand, the Vulcans had managed to evacuate nearly eleven thousand of its citizens during Nero's attack. Due to their space faring scientific research vessels, nearly forty-thousand would join their brethren on New Vulcan. Lead by their respective scientific communities and with humans at the forefront, the Andorians and Tellarites assisted in the rebuilding of the Vulcan culture. Much of Vulcans' prejudice against the human race diminished when the Terran volunteers outnumbered the other races combined by five to one.

* * *

One year after the establishment of New Vulcan, at the insistence of Captain Kirk and his Nyota, Spock spent two weeks with his father. Kirk cited regulations about diplomatic relations taking precedence over standard patrol missions which the Enterprise flew currently. Conversely, Nyota cited more personal reasons. "Spock your father needs you. Both of you lost Amanda and an entire planet. Maybe he seemed fine just afterwards but the task at hand kept you and him from grieving at that time." Defeating Nero for the survival of Earth and probably many other planets kept their minds occupied after the destruction of Vulcan and the initial rebuilding and assessing even longer. Survival always came first. Now that things had settled down, Spock found himself thinking about the loss more and more.

When he arrived on New Vulcan in the Eridani system, he found the planet closely resembled old Vulcan but a tiny fraction larger. The dry arid hot planet with sand in various hues of red had one sun and three moons with slightly larger water masses. In the temporary shelters which resembled semi-solid tents which had many of the conveniences of modern homes, his father lived alone near where the historical archives were being rebuilt. Upon his arrival, he found his father looked thinner than normal. Surreptitiously, Spock performed a tricorder reading to find his father hadn't been eating regular meals. Since he couldn't order his father to eat because of his elder status, Spock found a clever way to force him to eat. Every day he had one of the chefs from Earth prepare new Terran dishes for them to test. The chef wanted to open a restaurant on New Vulcan to accommodate the Vulcan residents and human volunteers and needed insight as to Vulcan tastes.

Over meals, Sarek would reminisce about the past giving Spock new insights about his parents' relationship. During their last meal together, his father commented on something which surprised Spock. "When you enter into a relationship with a human female, you must make certain concessions for the bond to be strong. Some bonds are stronger than others. The stronger bonds are forged when one finds a most agreeable mate like the one I had with your mother or the one I'm sure you will have with Nyota."

"I haven't approached Nyota on the matter of bonding."

"When it is time, you should."

* * *

For Nyota Uhura, that year zoomed by at warp speed. Several weeks after his return from New Vulcan, unexpectedly, Spock rushed back to Earth to help resolve some problems with a new computer system to be installed on the some of the science vessels. While he hid most of his emotions, he seemed unusually aggravated by it. Gazing a hologram of him, she reflected on their relationship.

_During her first year as a cadet, she heard of Spock unlike most students who didn't get him as their instructor until their final years due to the advanced classes he taught. In her freshman year, he tutored her in Vulcan or rather fine tuned the language she learned from tapes as well as Romulan. At the time, he had already graduated with enough courses to become an instructor and had toured aboard a starship for two years. Though he was thirty in earth years, by Vulcan standards they were the same age. Early on during her language courses, she developed the worst crush on him that she ever experienced. At some point, she knew it was love but she feared saying anything to him. From the campus gossip, Spock had a few discreet affairs with a few human female scientists who threw themselves at the handsome Vulcan. _

_In her second year, she heard that Spock would be spending Christmas alone so she dropped in with a small present for him: a disk with all the various forms of music since she learned he had an interest in music. Knocking on the door, she thought she heard laughter. "Merry Christmas Professor Spock, I brought you a present." Normally, she only saw him in an instructor's uniform but now he wore a Vulcan looking robe. Various Vulcan trinkets decorated the rather sparse campus apartment. _

"_Thank you Cadet Uhura. Please come in." She took a seat inside the unusually warm apartment. "Would you like some tea?"_

"_Yes, please." On the vid screen, she saw that he watched a rather low brow comedy show. A box of open chocolates sat on the table before her. "So this is the laughter I heard."_

"_Yes, I am attempted to comprehend humor. So far I find the routines merely proving that human behavior is stupid." He placed a tray with cups of tea and condiments in front of her. _

"_That's because you're watching the lowest form of humor." _

"_What do you suggest?"_

"_I'll have to think about it. Are you alright?"_

"_Indeed I am cadet. I find this chocolate most delightful." Over the course of their conversation, the more chocolate he ate the more relaxed he became. _

_A light snow fell outside so they went to look at it. Several holiday revelers joined them from the apartment complex. A couple male cadets tried to hold mistletoe above her head. She gave them an obligatory but light kiss. Within moments, she and Spock returned to his apartment. "I'm sorry about that but kissing under mistletoe is a tradition. I'm not sure why they're so insistent."_

"_Really Cadet, I can think of sixty-two reasons why you are mentally more appealing than most human females and thirty reasons why you are more physically desirable as well."_

_In the most nerdish way possible, Spock paid her the biggest compliment she ever received. At that moment, she completely forgot their student/teacher relationship and kissed him. The teacher/student relationship took on new meaning on the couch, the wall next to the bedroom and lastly the bed several times over. Bless the inebriating effects of chocolate on Vulcans._

Now aboard the Enterprise, the first day of Spock's departure, Nyota found a box of DeLafee chocolates. When she opened the box, she found chocolate pralines covered in edible gold flakes. Since chocolate got Vulcans drunk, she put them aside for his return. On the second day, when her shift ended, she found a dozen red roses in a crystal vase in front of her door. Surely Spock had sent them. Maybe he had made arrangements with the botany department before he left. On the third day, she didn't see anything in front of her door. However, inside she found an envelope with a poem

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

***** She Walks In Beauty like the night by Lord Byron

On the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh days, she found a teddy-bear, a pearl necklace, copper earrings and a small but colorful fern. On the eighth day, Spock sent a subspace message that he would be returning the following day but said nothing more. That evening she opened her gift to find a silky ivory lace peignoir. The following evening with an hour until Spock's arrival, she found Captain Kirk kneeling in front of her door with a small wicker basket. "Stay there," he whispered. "No, I said stay."

"Captain, may I help you?"

Kirk's bright blue eyes widened in astonishment. "No, everything's fine."

Over his shoulder, she saw a little calico kitten in the basket. "Oh no captain I'm not interested in you. While I appreciate your attentions, you must take back your gifts. I love Spock." She heard a teeny meow. "I will keep the kitten though." _How did he know she wanted a cat?_

"Uhura, it's not….here," he muttered holding up the basket. The adorable long haired multi colored but hyper kitten leapt from the basket to her waist and proceeding to climb towards her chest. "Sorry, here let me." Clumsily, he tried to unlatch the kitten.

"Pardon my interruption," a deep rich annoyed voice commanded from behind. "Respectfully Captain, if you'll remove your hands. Starfleet regulations are clear on this matter. More importantly, Vulcan customs regarding these matters are much more severe."

Kirk rubbed his neck from when Spock nearly choked him to death with one hand during the incident with Nero: Lesson learned – Never anger a Vulcan or even a half-Vulcan. "Fine, this was all your idea." Kirk walked away fuming. "I don't know how we ever became best friends."

Nyota removed the kitten from her chest and held her. "Spock it's not what it looks like. I…I….I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"And neither was Captain Kirk. That much is obvious," he stated flatly.

"Can you come back in an hour? I have a surprise for you." She quickly kissed him and darted into her quarters.

Spock sighed as he walked away. Though he tried to understand humor and once more attempted it, he failed yet again. Nyota became a nervous Nelly while the captain looked scared to death at his failed sarcasm attempt.

* * *

Kissing the kitten a couple of times, Nyota found a self cleaning cat station already in her quarters. "You're staying. Everything else must be hidden." Everything that could go into the cupboards did. The roses neared the end of their life cycle so she scattered the petals on the floor and the bed. The kitten jumped at them as they fell to the ground. Luckily, during their last shore leave, she purchased plenty of romantic supplies. Out of habit, she rationed the surprises since sometimes shore leaves were delayed unexpectedly. _Pink lace teddy – Spock hasn't seen this. Kukui oil – We haven't used this. _Nyota spritzed the oil mixed with a dab of her perfume all over herself before she donned the teddy. Then she turned up the heat to a temperature Spock preferred.

Exactly one hour after their encounter her doorbell buzzed. The door swooshed open to the handsome angular features of Spock dressed in a simple grey turtleneck and jeans. As she looked into the depth of his dark eyes, she melted. Each time she saw him she had to resist the urge to lick the tips of those pointed ears of his.

"Nyota," he whispered. Softly, he brushed his lips against hers in a teasing kiss.

Pressing her hands beneath his sweater, she rolled it up until he finally yanked it off. Then she undid his trousers. "No boxers today," she commented.

"Thirteen percent less time to undress," he muttered.

"Spock, I love it when you talk geek to me." She pressed herself against him and kissed his chest.

"Hmmm, your scent and that oil…your skin is so soft…so delectable." As he unlaced her teddy, he nibbled from her neck to her chest. They maneuvered to the bed where he trailed his fingertips from her jaw line to her neck to her nipples.

Because of his telepathy, she felt a tinge of electricity at his touch. Then he yanked her panties off. Immediately, Nyota grabbed her pillow and bit the tip to cover her screams. Tingling electric sensations shook her in an orgasmic tide making her grip the sheets so hard that she ripped through them. Hot moisture drenched her. "Spock! Please!" He plunged into with hard thrusts. Over and over she climaxed until a tidal wave rocked her. She felt the pinnacle of a Vulcan's hidden but deep passion as all his mental shields dropped and assailed her. When he peaked, she felt that passion burst in her. Nibbling his ears, he shuddered in her and thrust more.

"Nyota!"

* * *

Later, he held her in bliss and soaked sheet. "I missed you."

"I can tell." Nyota rested her head on his perfectly defined torso. _Oh that stamina!_ _Once you've had Vulcan, there's no going back._

* * *

The next evening, Spock invited her to his quarters for an evening meal. Inside the room, done in mostly red hues to remind him of home, Nyota enjoyed some wine amongst the lit candles while Spock cooked broccoli casserole. Spock never cooked. "Nyota, there are some pictures on the living room table. That will be my home on New Vulcan. What do you think?"

She looked at the architectural vision of high arches and many rooms with vaulted windows. "It's beautiful Spock."

Later she sat at the candle lit table sipped some wine. The casserole he fixed was….edible.

Spock looked disappointed. "This is not as good as the mess hall."

"It's good for your first try." She sipped a little wine. "Spock, I don't want you to be upset but Captain Kirk has been flirting with me." They always agreed to complete honesty.

Spock's glassed shattered from his grip. "I told him you were off-limits. I entrusted him with delivering my courting gifts."

"What? Those were from you?"

"Of course, they were." He threw his napkin on his plate. "If you'll excuse me, I must speak with Captain Kirk."

"I thought they were from him. Since you were gone and I caught him…" She took his hand. "Spock, what's going on?" She looked him directly in the eyes. "Tell me, please."

"Since I was expectedly called to duty, I had to appoint someone to deliver the courting gifts in my stead. One gift per day was the optimum interval and increased my chances of success by twelve point five percent. Each gift increased the likelihood of your acceptance to my proposal. All the gifts and meal combined would have given me an eighty-seven point nine two percent of chance of success. Further as human etiquette dictates, weddings should take place six months after the proposal. With our current mission schedule, the proposal must take place this evening if it is to take place on New Vulcan or next week if the wedding is to occur on Earth."

"Spock are you asking me to …oh my God!" Tears of joy streamed from her eyes.

"However, the failure of the meal has decreased my chances of success by six point three."

"Spock, do you know how to make your chances of success one hundred percent?" She smiled when he raised an eyebrow. "Just ask."

Dropping to one knee, he removed a black velvet jewelry box. "Nyota will you marry me and bond with me?" He opened the box to reveal an ornate diamond and emerald eastern star ring on a white gold band.

Nyota knew about the Vulcan bonding ritual and always hoped he would ask her to enter into the lifetime unbreakable bond. "Yes and yes," she squealed. After he slid the ring on her finger, she showered him with kisses.

* * *

**A/N – I hope you like the proposal. Please R&R.**


	4. For Whom the Bells Toll

Chapter 4 – For Whom the Bells Toll

**A/N – Thank you to ****danalexkayarimad, spockawocka5678, spectravel, ****Nyotarules, ****nicnac, Princesscheese, Tamari's Angel****for the reviews. **

**Thanks to partyof4, Black-Dirge, ****Nyotarules and ****CMW2, Starriver92 and yunsi**** for adding to your faves.**

**Several folks have told me they love my OC Sen and the Uhaii which has inspired me to insert a chapter later on Sen and the Uhaii growing up together. Thanks. I love hearing from you all.**

Three days before his own wedding, Spock joined his father on New Vulcan to officiate at a bonding ceremony for his sister clan the Risvitan Kash-Tok. Though not quite six months from his last visit remarkable strides had been made in building various structures. Buildings of every shape and size populated the planet to the point of having the ability to house more than twenty times the current population. Most of the other races assumed that the Vulcans would need to focus on more important problems at hand not building construction. Logically, most Vulcans agreed. Reproduction was their primary concern since the population was so low.

Spock inspected his home that blended what Terrans would call a New Mexican feel with modern technology. Though not completely finished, the results pleased him. While the elder Spock refused to tell him about all that he knew, Spock learned that the elder Spock and his father were not close. After Amanda's death, Spock and Sarek decided that wouldn't be the case anymore. Unfortunately, they didn't quite know how to connect. However, Spock pointed out to his father that it would be most convenient if their homes were built next to each other. His father agreed with that logic.

They shared a meal of vegetarian sushi at his father's home. From the containers and his father's healthier appearance, Spock knew that Sarek continued to order meals from the restaurant Spock suggested. "Father, I understand that Stohln of the Risvitan Kash-Tok is to marry his second cousin T'Pei also of that clan. That's unusual." If anyone couldn't judge on heritage, it was him but amongst Vulcan's elder clans marrying one's cousin was frowned upon to put it mildly. However, genetically speaking the offspring would not be inferior.

"There are only four of that clan left and it seems that Stohln will be the only one to carry it on." Sarek poured them both some rubio tea. "Of the other two men, one is far too old. The other has five years to find a bond mate but will probably not succeed."

"Why is that?"

"Spock, there are few of our kind left. Some of the traditions that the matriarch would handle may fall upon you. Do you wish to carry on all of our traditions?"

"Of course Father. While I am a child of both worlds, I will always uphold Vulcan traditions."

Sarek breathed a sigh of relief. "Then I will impart another sacred tradition of our clan. Of the Vulcan clans, the Risvitan Kash-Tok clan is considered the most intellectual clan as far as achievements. While all of us have mastered the art of focusing our attention on a few tasks at once, their line is most proficient at it. Their females were highly sought after because they could pass that trait to their children even though it weakens to a point with each generation. However, sometimes the genetic weakness passes on as well."

While a matriarchal society, the males carried the line name. "Considering the importance of logic and mental discipline, the Risvitan Kash-Tok line should have been far greater in numbers than what it was."

"Indeed it should be except for a weakness the males have. They are extremely selective in their bond mates but not by choice but by the nature of how they are. Even during Pon Farr, they will only mate with their chosen one or die. That is why as their sister clan when any of their sons reach the age of seven, we see if we can bond any of our clans' daughters to them before selecting any other bondmate." Sarek retrieved a disk from his computer. "This will give you more on their history."

Later that night, Spock reviewed the information his father had given him. With proper training a member of the Risvitan Kash-Tok clan could divert their attention between ten different tasks and complete them with the same acuity as if they focused on one. Scientifically speaking, for a few hours at a time they could use seventy percent of their brain capacity while the normal Vulcan used about twenty-five percent. Tidbits in history alluded to eccentricities within the clan which included odd but trivial compulsions. One member ate only certain foods based on planetary alignments while another kept his pet sehlat with him at all times including high council meetings. Many were known to focus so much on their intellectual pursuits that they sometimes they fainted from hunger. All attempts to breed out these weaknesses out of the line resulted in the loss of their mental abilities. Further, attempts to use mind melds to eliminate these weaknesses resulted in violent insanity.

Spock decided that once they were bonded, he would discuss possibly bonding any of their daughters with his sister clan's males at the age of seven like tradition dictated since the need would be dire. However, it would only be his sister clan and no other. If a bonding took place, upon adulthood, his daughter would have a choice. He would ensure it.

* * *

The day of her wedding, Nyota Uhura nervously straightened her long iridescent lilac dress which clung to her every curve. Traditionally African brides wore colorful gowns and Vulcan brides wore lilac so Nyota decided on lilac. Long ebony tendrils of her hair slid from beneath her silver and purple headdress. Due to the heat, they held the ceremony in the Great Hall of Elders, a red stoned arched structure, completed first out of respect for the Vulcan culture. Several Vulcans stood on one side of the hall and her family on the other as a homage to that Terran tradition and the numbers being entirely Terran as well. The scent of Jasmine filled the air.

Nyota's father, a distinguished African gentleman who wore a grand Bubu mud cloth robe of rust, yellow and black, took her hand and escorted her down the hall. At the altar which consisted of a small in ground round bowl of firestones, her father halted several feet before it. Spock's gazed upon her emotionlessly except for the brief flicker of appreciation in his dark eyes. Kirk and Pike stood at his side in their Starfleet uniforms while Spock wore a coal colored traditional high collared Vulcan suit which resembled an opera coat.

In the Yoruba tradition, Sarek approached Uhura's mother who looked just like her daughter but for twenty-two years of graceful aging and who wore a dress in the same colors as her husband. "Mrs. Uhura, I request that our families be joined. May my son have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Yes, he may." In light of the destruction of Vulcan, the family didn't request that gifts be given to them. Catava welcomed her new but alien son-in-law Spock. Beneath his stoic façade, she saw the devotion he had for her daughter. By contrast, her daughter showed the same devotion but in excited outbursts every time she spoke of him.

Keon Uhura offered his daughter's hand to Spock who extended two fingers. Nyota touched her two fingers to his. Instantly, she felt the tiny charge of affection. Together they kneeled on opposite sides of the firestones with their fingers touching. Two Vulcan men shook traditional wedding bells on each side of them.

Sarek kneeled before both of them because Spock requested that he perform the ceremony. Sarek spoke the words in Vulcan first then standard.

"We have come together to bond Nyota Uhura, daughter of Catava and Keon Uhura to Spock of the S'Aram- X'Ramla clan . Today they build together the foundation of their bond in the presence of the sacred fire and the radiant sun, among their family and friends." They placed rings upon each other's fingers in the Terran tradition. "You are now joined." Their family and friends nodded to them while they exited to a private room for the bonding.

* * *

In a small candlelit room, Sarek, Spock and Nyota sat together on multi-colored silk pillows with Spock and Nyota facing each other. "Relax Nyota. I have experience with bonding to the human mind and I am a little familiar with my son's mind. Everything will be fine." Spock raised an eyebrow at what seemed to be humor on his father's part. "Remember what I said about concessions." Spock placed his fingers on Nyota's face while Sarek helped her place her fingers on Spock's face on the correct pressure points. Then Sarek placed his fingers on Nyota's face. "Your mind to his and his to yours to become one." In a dream like state, Nyota stood on the plains of Africa watching a herd of zebra, her happy place. Sarek who looked at her sympathetically joined her taking her hand. "This way Nyota," he said. Together they walked towards a familiar figure who stood upon a red rocky desert. Sarek placed her hand in Spock's and took several steps back.

Spock kissed her tenderly. As they kissed, she saw herself through his eyes. Her flair for languages fascinated him but her gregarious personality discouraged him because he thought she wouldn't want someone as stoic as himself. Then he saw himself threw her eyes captivated by his intellect but intimidated by it as well. Both were attracted to each other just after they met but decided against pursuing the matters. When the kiss ended, Spock stepped away from her. Desperately, she tried to cling to him. "Nyota, I will always be here."

Nyota blinked and saw she still sat in the small room facing Spock with Sarek sitting there as well. However, she felt Spock in the back of her mind. _Spock, are you there?_

_Yes Nyota, I will always be with you._

"By Vulcan tradition, you may adjourn to your home. While it is not fully finished, it will do." Sarek nodded to them and left. "Enjoy the forty-three hours you have before the entire family visits your home." By Vulcan tradition, their family and friends would bring gifts and food to their home to ensure all was well with the couple.


	5. Mutt and the Addle Brained Vulcan

**A/N – Thank you to ****danalexkayarimad, spockawocka5678, spectravel, ****Nyotarules, ****nicnac, Princesscheese, Tamari's Angel****for the reviews. **

**Thanks to partyof4, Black-Dirge, ****Nyotarules and ****CMW2, Starriver92 and yunsi**** for adding to your faves.**

Chapter 5 – The Mutt and the Addle Brained Vulcan

Twenty years before the destruction of Vulcan on a planet not too far from Earth….but far enough.

Amongst many very tall steel filthy cages containing slaves of all races and ages, a green powerfully built Orion slaver who had three lovely ladies chained up behind him grabbed the shirt of one of the slaves in the pen and picked him up. Momentarily, the boy's periwinkle eyes stared at Bluto. With a confused look, he studied the pale pointy eared lithe fifteen year old boy with cottony white and black streaked hair who kicked and growled wildly. "What is it?"

"Male teenager, origin Aldus Prime" the Orion female in a business suit replied.

"I'm not blind and nothing comes from Aldus Prime. What species is it?"

"Mutt," the woman replied. "Look, you needed a slave for labor but you don't have any extra credits. This one is useless but if you train him you can get some credits for him I'm sure. Besides, it's free and your wife wanted you to purchase four slaves."

"If it's free it's for me; even if it's dumb." While Bluto signed all the necessary screens, his new acquisition hopped up and down next to him. Plus he couldn't let his wife know he gambled some of their credits away so the mongrel was fortuitous.

"Mutt, mutt, pet, pet….ship weeee ship weee……" The boy motioned flight with his hands. "Big ship … little ship….birthday …..birthday….happy time….wedding day…wifey wife…fly away…..yum yum….happy day…fly away."

Bluto yanked the chains of his three females who dutifully followed as he headed for a very colorful rather sleazy café named NicNac. Mutt skipped along beside with a vacant look in his periwinkle eyes. Just as their yellow nargle burgers appeared, Mutt started to undo his trousers. "Cocky doo doo," he stated as he started to squat.

"Use the restroom," Bluto growled and pointed towards the facilities.

The boy shrugged and walked towards the bathrooms. A half hour later, the boy still hadn't returned so Bluto searched and searched until he gave up and returned to the dock where he landed his ship. However, he found his ship gone. Someone figured out his pass codes.

* * *

Oddly enough around that time, Vulcan merchants Sun and T'Prev of the Thur'Undlan clan along with their sixteen year old daughter T'Pyre flew towards a remote area of space for trade. "I'd rather return to VIDA. It suits me. I find regular school at San S'karra unpleasant." T'Pyre hated the bullies at the regular school especially Safak who was the worst one of all. While T'Pyre received a rounded enough education, her grades were below average at San S'karra, she did quite well at VIDA which surprised everyone.

Suddenly, the decompression alarm blared throughout the ship. Immediately, they sent a distress signal. A string of green matter, faulty parts purchased from the Ferengi or any sort of space anomaly could have caused it but one thing was certain: they were too far from help for anyone to get to them for several days. The old life pod they had might support three for two days or one for six days. Sun and T'Prev looked at each other with a loving sadness. Through their bond, they echoed the same thought. _We will save T'Pyre._ Their daughter looked at them worriedly and shook her head. Both of them touched two fingers to the sides of her head. _With our lives, you have our love. Live long and prosper. _Sun surreptitiously pinched his daughter's neck and placed her in the tiny shuttle and set the coordinates towards the nearest space lane.

* * *

The K'Vort class Klingon Bird of Prey IKV Rok'Tov Seech warped towards distant stars when it received a Vulcan distress signal. Communications officer Kell addressed Admiral Kord. "Sir, it's a Vulcan life pod. The signal originated six and a half days ago."

Science officer K'Vin ridged head turned toward Kord. "Life signs are weakening. The child has maybe an hour left."

Kord's wrinkled brow furrowed. Then he heard female child. Maybe because he had four sons and no daughters this battle hardened old warrior felt remorse to leave a child to die in the cold of space, even a Vulcan. "Beam her aboard and alert medical." No one dared question him.

* * *

Two hours later the Vulcan female presented herself to the Admiral as he ate his Gok which was essentially live worms in the mess hall. "Good evening Admiral Kord. I am T'Pyre of the Thur'Undlan clan."

Typically Vulcans showed no emotion but this one seemed sad and determined. Medical reported her to be sixteen but she seemed younger or maybe she was short compared to the Vulcan norm. "We are on a deep space mission and will not be returning for six years. If you stay aboard ship, you will not read any of us and you will earn your keep. You will not be treated different nor will we cater to you peculiar Vulcan tastes. Like most Vulcans, I suppose you're a walking computer."

To their surprise, T'Pyre grabbed a handful of Gok and ate it casting aside her Vulcan vegetarian diet. "No I am not, nor am I any good at mind melds and I'm considered addle brained by the bullies at school."

"Well then what use are you?"

T'Pyre pointed to one of the biggest Klingons at the table. "I challenge you. First blood wins."

Kord and the rest of the crew belly laughed. Not only did the little Vulcan challenge one of his crew but also a marine, the meanest of the Klingons. "Mar'tuk you have a challenge."

Once they finished eating, the tables folded against the wall. The lower level of the grey metal deck served as an arena and an upper deck with a rail surrounding it provided perfect view for spectators. The burly Klingon marine in black readied his Batliff while the Vulcan did likewise. The predators circled each other. The Klingon swung his blade at the Vulcan. Swiftly, she leapt out of the way and flipped around behind him. He twisted around lunged at her to pin her beneath the blade and end this ridiculous battle. She locked her Batliff in his. Using his forward momentum, she rolled backwards and kicked in his abdomen on a spot painful to Klingons. As he lay on the ground, she pricked his fingertip with her blade, drawing one drop of blood.

Most every Klingon laughed especially the admiral. "You are now part of the marines."

* * *

To accommodate the child, Kord let her stay in his personal weapons room. With the relocation of the weapons to the closet in his quarters, it gave her a tiny room for privacy which he knew Vulcans prized. When he stopped in to give her a present, she quickly hopped up. He could see that she had been crying. If she decided to tell him what happened, it would be her prerogative but until then he would let her have her privacy. "This is your uniform." He handed her the all black Klingon uniform. "All black shows everyone that you're a marine."

"My parents sacrificed themselves to save me. The life pod would have only sustained us for a couple of days. By myself, it would last six." She looked at the uniform and curiously looked at how the decorative pieces of the belt could be pieced together with various other parts to form weapons.

"Your parents died with honor. Any Klingon child would be proud."

"I know." She picked up the TajtIq a curved very sharp dueling knife, a small version of a Klingon sword. "I won't kill for pleasure, only for self-defense." She balanced the knife on her finger to test its quality.

"Don't forget revenge. That's another good reason to kill."

"I'll consider it if I ever have need for revenge." She tossed the knife straight into the air so it twirled. When it came back down, she caught it by the handle.

"What sort of education have you had?"

"I'm a Kareel-ifla adept who has mastered Ponn-ifla. I can kill with proficiency."

"What weapons are you proficient with?" Kord wondered why Vulcan had never been defeated.

"All of them," she stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

By the end of three weeks, T'Pyre had proved herself with the crew through practice fights and her willingness to help with various ship duties. During her off time, she studied with tutorial disks Kord provided. When she entered the mess hall, all the Klingons stood in a circle. Kord escorted her into the middle of the circle. "State your parents' names."

"Sun and T'Prev of the Thur'Undlan clan," she stated.

"Beware Sun and T'Prev of the Thur'Undlan clan will be arriving." All the Klingons howled at the ceiling. Once the howling ended, Kord explained. "Because of their honorable death, they are going to Sto-vo-kor."

Next several candles were lit and K'Vitz, Kord's son stepped forward. "We welcome you into the Noggra House. With the R'uustai ritual, we become siblings."

T'Pyre nodded. "I would be honored."

Kord placed the House of Noggra's sash on her. "SoS jIH batlh SoH" Using a TajtIq, Kord cut K'Vitz's and T'Pyre's palms and joined them together. "You are now one of us."

* * *

Two years later Kord and a few of his men met with some of the Cardassians. Both groups needed to trade because their mission took them away from Federation space and easily obtained supplies. Their Bird of Prey desperately needed new dilithium crystals and the Cardassians needed power couplings. Kord knew the deal wouldn't go well but he needed to at least try to avoid war. T'Pyre joined the landing party wearing civilian clothes she purchased. During such occasions, she wore her hair down to conceal the pointed ears. The reptilian looking Cardassians eyed her with interest. "What's this?"

"A pet I picked up in the space lanes." Kord watched her wander around the group looking wide-eyed and addle brained.

Raptir pulled his phaser. "No deal. We'll take the…." The three Cardassian troopers behind him dropped to the ground just as his neck artery sliced open.

Kord didn't even see T'Pyre's subtle but fast and precise movements. Over the years the crew learned that T'Pyre's initial fighting style was just for show. The Vulcan defensive arts taught her to use rapid, precise movements for kill shots only. Wasting energy on combat was strength depleting and inefficient, highly illogical.

That evening they celebrated T'Pyre's promotion in the Klingon marines. Within the ranks, they aptly named her M'TajtIq. Like her namesake of the Klingon sword and in its short bladed form, she was small but deadly.

* * *

Eighteen years later, one massive Romulan ship: a ship whose advanced weaponry could not have come from the Romulan Star Empire destroyed forty-seven Klingon war-birds. The Romulan crew had a most terrible revenge for their imprisonment on Rura Penthe. Their revenge began ironically with the destruction of Rura Penthe. From auxiliary control, the screen flickered with its last image of the Narada departing. With the Klingon ship so badly damaged and the life support slowly draining, T'Pyre meditated and prepared for the afterlife which all of her comrades had already joined.

Ten point three seven hours later an arsenic grey ship in the shape of a flying saucer appeared on screen. She felt the low hum of a transporter. In a transporter room, she observed a human appearing male in his early twenties with delicately handsome features and with spiked tri-colored hair of white at the roots, auburn in the middle and black tips. Two lovely completely identical human females with shoulder length brown hair who showed no emotion at all stood next to him.

However, the man grinned warmly. "Vulcan I presume," he said intently looking at her black Klingon uniform.

"Yes," she replied. "My name is T'Pyre of the clan Noggra."

"Well I can assume that you survived in a low oxygen atmosphere because you're Vulcan. The question I have is what were you doing aboard a Klingon ship?" The man's periwinkle eyes observed her skeptically.

"I was part of the crew." T'Pyre curiously gazed at the round transporter room now that she had time to note her surroundings. Someone painted an intricate icy blue landscape making it an exact replica of Andoria it to the point that the three transporter pads looked like the ice mounds of Turin'av. The art seemed quite familiar. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rishley. Welcome aboard the Renaissance." He nodded before gesturing to the girls. "This is Alice and Betty."

The females were so identical that one wore the letter A and the other B. "Welcome, how may we serve you?"

"Water and a meal would be nice," T'Pyre replied. Both women left. "Are they androids?"

"Yes very observant of you," he replied. "I found them on a K-Class planet during my travels. They maintain this ship for me among other things."

Stepping through doors painted to look like the entrance to an ice cave, they lead her through the ship. The painted corridor looked like a jungle path with the floors being an earthen foot path with trampled foliage. The detailed perspective on the walls gave the illusion of Toucans on the tree branches amongst even more of Earth's wildlife. "You are the intergalactic artist Rishley."

"Yes I am," he replied. Even the Klingons respected Rishley's art. Being neutral, many species sought him for his unsurpassed artistic ability but few ever met the hermit. "What's your line of work?"

"Assassin," she replied.

"Whoa," he said taking a few steps back. "Do you do bodyguard work also?"

"I suppose I could." Through doors that looked like the entrance to a Deltan Inn, they entered the galley. Beneath a white sun, sat a picnic table sat in the middle of a picturesque countryside peppered with large trees with feathery leaves of gold and orange while flowers of every shape and size dappled teal grass all. Betty brought food and water for her. "You're artwork is amazing."

"Thank you," he replied. "You show emotion...well a little unlike most Vulcans and you're short. Are you half Vulcan or something?"

"No I'm an addle-brained pure blooded Vulcan." T'Pyre tried to curb her ire at her host.

"I didn't mean to offend. Actually, I find it refreshing that you show a little emotion but still have the mental shields of a Vulcan. As to the short thing, you're still hot."

Once more she consumed her meal. "What does body temperature have to do with it?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Look, I know losing your friends and crew hurt, so feel free to chill here for awhile. In about seven months I have an extremely lucrative commission on Delta. In the meantime, I have several things lined up along the way. I can drop you off anywhere our course takes us."

"Your generosity is appreciated."

"Now if you would like to stay on. I could use a bodyguard. The pay is generous. When we're on the ship, you're off duty. Not to mention travel." Patiently he watched as she finished her meal. "Now for a tour of my ship," he added.

The largest diameter of the ship served as a running track with adjustable gravity painted to look like the rings of Saturn. The slickly designed engine room located at the topmost rounded bulb of the saucer was actually a warp nacelle capable of warp four point one at the extreme but cruised comfortably at warp two. The ship had minor weapons capabilities but no shields. "Why don't you have shields?"

"This ship has no need of it." Then he laughed at her raised brow. "The entire ship has a thin neutronium coating."

Even though she wasn't a science wiz by Vulcan standards, she knew that the density of neutronium rendered it virtually impenetrable by phasers or conventional weapons but it was rare and very expensive. "How did you manage that?"

"Let's just say I've travelled quite a bit and I know how to barter."

The bottom bulb of the saucer contained the water reclamation facilities and everything else mechanical that a ship needed. The inner saucer section had storage rooms for food, spare parts and other equipment. Those rooms remained undecorated because they were filled. However, the rest of the ship's rooms and corridors were painted to look like various planet-scapes.

* * *

Not long after T'Pyre boarded the Renaissance, she and Rishley discussed travel plans and her contract. Suddenly both stood in shock and grief. Moments later the intergalactic news broadcasted a story about the destruction of Vulcan. Immediately, Rishley hugged her. Unlike her brethren, T'Pyre believed in letting out strong emotions if it would help the healing process. During her very long cry, she saw that Rishley cried as well. T'Pyre grieved and meditated for several weeks. Rishley left her to do so only sending in Betty or Alice once a day to check on her. They even loaned her some of their clothes.

* * *

When her grief purged, T'Pyre accepted Rishley's offer. "I think I know why you paint so many planet-scapes."

"Really, tell me your theory."

"I respect your privacy. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Vulcan privacy is legendary." Rishley traced the rim of his chocolate martini for a moment. "It does get a little lonely on the ship so if you ever have any physical urges, just let me know."

"You pay me and that would make me a prostitute which I am not. Besides, don't the androids fulfill your needs?"

"It's not the same but I understand and I won't harass you."

* * *

Over two years later after some very lucrative deals on Farious Prime, an industrialized planet and hot spot for the Orion Syndicate, in a private hanger, the crew of the Renaissance loaded supplies from fuel to food and everything betwixt. T'Pyre snapped to attention when she heard a commotion.

The ridged human looking native guards held someone back. "She's got a bomb!"

Rishley ran towards the commotion. "It's not a bomb. Let her be."

On the ground, amongst the guards, a grey haired pointy-eared woman with green blood oozing from her mouth held an ornate bronze looking cylinder with odd designs on it. Rishley knelt beside her. "What happened to you?"

"Poison," she muttered. "Rishley can go anywhere."

"Most anywhere," he agreed.

"The last Praetor will prevent a war."

Rishley paid his respects to the woman and took the object for safe keeping. Because of his fame and staunch neutrality, he could go most anywhere because he had no home world to show allegiance to.


	6. Greatness

Chapter 6 – Greatness

_Dedicated to those who asked about the history of the Uhaii and wanted some more Sen/Alawa._

**A/N – Thank you to ****danalexkayarimad, spockawocka5678, spectravel, ****Nyotarules, ****nicnac, Princesscheese, Tamari's Angel and QTFics****for the reviews. **

**Thanks to partyof4, Black-Dirge, ****Nyotarules and ****CMW2, Starriver92 and yunsi**** for adding to your faves.**

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." – William Shakespeare

Many centuries ago during the Vulcan exodus, when the Hiro-Ang line received the Praetor-ship, Jiera Hiro-Ang wanted her child to be a great leader. She knew what made a leader great and if their successors were not properly trained eventually the Hiro-Ang line would lose its entitlements due to overthrow by the senate and/or the people because of poor leadership. As consort of the first Praetor and mother of the first Praetorsyn, she put forth educational, physical, leadership, emotional and spiritual training guidelines to be performed by an independent body of five tutors, the Vita Palaestra. The Vita Palaestra also ensured child's well-being in case of abusive parents.

* * *

The fiftieth Praetor, Dai Hiro-Ang, thought he would be the last of his line after both his wives experienced miscarriages and infant death. On this day, he escorted a very beautiful woman whose torso reflected her sixth month pregnancy through the white pristine halls of a private medical facility. "But I told you the child is yours," Vala stated. "It can't possibly be anyone else's. If you didn't like the situation, why didn't you just let me live in seclusion like I wanted?"

"I do believe you and you will not take my son away from me." The grey haired Romulan smiled. "However, this is standard procedure required of all future Praetors. Secondly, for a man of one hundred fifty to father a child is unlikely so the results must be made public to assuage all doubt."

"I know about the age issue. I would estimate the odds to be twenty-seven to one and those are optimistic. That is why I didn't take precautions not that I had much of a chance."

"Well you did find a way to make sure I listened to your preaching of peace."

In a private room away from everyone, the Praetor's sister Efia began her exam with a special tricorder. "The child is a healthy baby boy." Using a hypo, she extracted a drop of blood from the fetus and compared it to a DNA strand in the computer databanks. "Definitely a Hiro-Ang but with a few genetic oddities but nothing life threatening," she announced.

"I know that we are not married and I will make no claim to the Praetor-ship. Just let the child live and I will raise him without knowledge of who is father is." Vala clasped Dai's hand. "Please let me raise him."

For the first time, Dai saw concern in the reserved woman who masqueraded as his assistant to get close to him. "You carry the Praetorsyn. Of course, the child will be allowed to live and you will raise him." Dai place his hand on her stomach hoping to feel a kick. "This child will be trained as all the Praetors before him and you my dear, may augment that training as you see fit. If my line died, the Praetor-ship would become a free for all between the Senators."

"If it is so important, why didn't you simply genetically engineer a child and have a surrogate carry him?"

Efia and Dai paled next to her. Efia understood exactly where the woman had come from based on her DNA but kept her suspicions as just that. "Everyone knows that genetic engineering is not allowed except in the case of preventing birth defects, especially in the Praetor-ship line."

"As long as my son is alive and is properly trained to be the future Praetor, I promise maintain the peace between the Romulan Star Empire, Earth and our peaceful cousins."

Vala rubbed her stomach lovingly. "I won't run away again. I'll stay with you and raise him to be a leader for the empire. I promise."

* * *

For Praetor Dai Hiro-Ang, each chapter of his son's life signified a milestone for him: from his son being born to surviving each week thereafter considering the history of loss he experienced with his prior attempts at fatherhood. Even though he knew his wife to be Vulcan, he happily joined the ruse to keep the beautiful young woman at his side who gave him an heir. Besides, he developed a genuine affection for her but their secrets kept them at an emotional distance. Despite his wife's stoicism, Dai knew that Vala genuinely loved her son. Often, he observed her touching her forehead to his and pressing two fingertips against his temple. Dai knew it had to be a Vulcan tradition but she kept it secret.

Once his son turned two, Vala began tutoring him in various languages though Dai thought the boy was too young. Sen could say "Father" couldn't quite say "Praetor," so it came out Predak. At eighteen months, yet another sigh of relief for the Praetor that his son lived, Sen ran up to him. "Predak! Predak!"

Dai picked him up, hugged him and gave him a new toy. Every day the same thing happened until Vala ordered him to stop spoiling their son. However, the name stuck but only in private and only once in awhile when Sen thought to call him that. The want to spoil his son remained so Dai found a loophole. He vowed that on each of Sen's birthdays or special occasions, he gave him the most glorious gift he could think of.

During Sen's childhood, Talitha of the Vita Palaestra, responsible for Sen's emotional development declared him developmentally autistic. She urged Dai to consider drug therapy: citing Sen's dislike of affection and unresponsiveness to strangers. In a show of vehement opposition, Dai brought Vala, his sister Efia, Sen's nanny Terhi and his sehr-cat Heli whom Sen had a fondness for. The four year old Sen strolled in already in his pajamas ready for his nap. "Sen, hug everyone who deserves a hug before you take your nap." Sen went around the room hugging everyone including his father but with the exception of Talitha before curling up against Heli's chest and going to sleep.

"To me, he seems fine and not autistic," Dai stated. "After all, he showed normal affection for everyone here."

"But he doesn't take to anyone else…at all," Talitha countered.

Because he was old enough to be Sen's great grandfather and no prior experience with children, the Vita Palaestra tended to think of him as a doddering fool of a parent. However, they were independent of his influence and over the centuries the group did its job well in looking after the noble family's welfare. "Talitha, I appreciate your concern for his welfare. I will do as you ask willingly on one very simple condition."

"Agreed," she replied.

"Within the next half hour, you must pet Heli."

Talitha looked at the grey tabby animal that had the build and look of a saber tooth tiger who purred. Every time she approached the animal, a low growl replaced the purring. After several attempts, she stopped. "The cat doesn't like me. I can't pet her."

"And that's exactly why my son touches only certain people and shies away from others. He is a Hiro-Ang and senses these things. The gift of vision is strong with him."

Talitha rolled her eyes and contemplated it for a moment. "Very well then," she said as she left.

Everyone else followed quietly as Sen slept except Dai who had work to do in his office. "Good girl, Heli," he said. As Dai reached out to pet Heli, she growled. "Oh I forgot, not even the Praetor is allowed to touch your cub as he sleeps. Old girl, when he gets older you'll be at the foot of his bed."

* * *

_The future leader is trained._

Starting at the age of five, the Praetorsyns learned of the difference between good and evil and the spirits above. They were given a pet to learn to care for another. A well rounded education including math, history, science, leadership skills, debate, politics, economics, logic and much more began at that age and continued until the age of twenty-one. Physical training including combat, swimming and other physical conditioning continued throughout most of their life but not at the level of the Uhaii.

* * *

_For the Uhaii, their training took a different turn….._

Alongside the basics of math, science, history and a traditional education but nowhere near the advanced classes of the Praetorsyn, they learned battle techniques of every known species, explosives, every known weapon, hand to hand combat, and control of fear, medicine and xeno-anatomy among other things. Several of their more scholastic classes were taken with Sen in attendance. Usually, he read during class and sometimes he tutored them.

Every week, they learned something new about the Praetor-ship from their drill instructor, Besnik, a stocky Romulan, one of the Praetor's Uhaii guards who retired in order to train the next generation. "What makes the praetor-ship great as opposed to having just the Senate run Romulus?"

Zelipe excelled at politics. "Each senator is influenced by the region that elects them. Sometimes they do not consider Romulus as a whole but the Praetor does. During war times and other crisis, the Praetor acts quickly and decisively without the sluggishness of the Senate. Diplomatically, the Praetor is the one voice of a unified Romulus."

"Why has the Hiro-Ang line held the Praetor-ship for nearly two thousand years?"

"Because they have the gift of vision for Romulus' future which has been passed down through the generations," Zelipe replied. "Further, from birth they are trained to be leaders."

"Why is it important to protect your leader?"

"Because we're also protecting Romulus," Zelipe replied.

Each day their physical training challenged them in new ways as well. During their running, the distances increased every week. After a certain time, they ran with packs nearly equal to their body weight. While swimming, they had to carry those weights to shore. The instructor once more began his questions. "Why do you carry those packs?"

Egan who had the least amount of trouble with carrying out any of those tasks knew that one. "They are the same weight as Praetorsyn so that we can carry him to safety."

* * *

After nearly year of drilling, they would finally run practice scenarios with their Praetorsyn. When they entered the palace, their instructor spoke with one of the Uhaii who guarded the Praetor. Both looked grim. From upstairs, they heard wailing of their Praetorsyn in pain. Their training to protect kicked in so they ran upstairs to the master bedroom. From the corridor, they saw Sen's mother ashen holding her son while the Praetor held his shoulders. Sen unabashedly sobbed and wailed. "Ri'nanov don't go! Please don't go!" Sen's chest heaved. "Ri'nano!"

Several elder Uhaii guards ushered them away from the scene.

The next day Besnik told them that Sen's mother died of Flixen Pox. Everyone got Flixen Pox as children but why did she did of such a common childhood disease? Then he quizzed them on the scene they witnessed. "You saw the depths of his grief. Is the Praetorsyn weak?"

All looked at each other fearing their opinion, except for Zelipe. "No, that makes him stronger."

Besnik looked astonished. "Explain," he said.

"As a leader, he must love his people. If he cannot love his family, he cannot love his people. If a loved one dies, he will show grief if he truly loved. The two go hand in hand. If it were not so, the death of his people would mean nothing to him and he would be the cruelest tyrant."

"So you would choose a leader who would fall to pieces at the death of his friend during a crucial battle or better yet be unable to order the death of a few to save many lives?"

"From what I have seen, he has learnt and continues to learn control. As to his mother, that was the time to grieve and was away from the public eye."

Besnik noted Zelipe's responses.

* * *

Weeks later, they went to the Praetor's home once again with their drills rescheduled. When they saw Sen, he looked pale and sad and went outside to sit under a tree. Besnik, their instructor joined them. "Once the Praetor gets here, he'll order Sen to participate. Until then amuse yourselves."

The boys found the equipment they needed and had a humongous lawn for it so they started to play Iali-iaj. After playing for a bit, Zelipe ran over to Sen. "Wanna play?"

"I don't know how."

"We'll teach you."

Sen ambled out to the middle of the field where the game aficionado Nils explained the game. "Two team members try to punch a hole in their opponent's line. The server on one team must bounce the ball behind the serving line, then hurl it towards the other team's line. If it breaks thought their line, the ball is then in play."

Considering the trainees' athleticism, Sen didn't fare well but he had fun. When the Praetor showed up, Besnik approached him about ordering Sen to participate in the drills but he refused citing that it was the first time his son smiled in weeks. Then the boys took a quick swim before the broadcast of the professional Iali-iaj. As they watched the game on the big screen as they ate Cristo wings, frozen desserts and tasty pasties from the finest restaurants on Romulus. "Do you get to eat like this every day?"

"Only on my birthday," Sen replied. "This stuff is too unhealthy according to my nutritionist. Do you guys get to eat like this?"

"No same, plus its expensive," replied Waleran.

Early in his childhood, Sen learned how to manipulate his father but he knew not to play the Predak card too often but decided to today.

* * *

Dai watched Sen as he ambled into his office, disheveled from his swim with the Uhaii trainees. "Good afternoon Sen," he said.

"Good afternoon, Pratek," he replied. Sen moseyed around the room, casually looking at various artwork.

"Sen, do you need anything?"

"Well, now that you mention it, my Uhaii guard and I have to form a bond of friendship. The stronger the bond the fiercer they protect me."

"That is true. That has been the tradition throughout the centuries."

Sen grabbed a computer disk sleeve labeled for psychology. "The strongest bonds of friendship within groups are gained through social activity involving the group in its entirety. This has been proven psychologically."

"I'm sure it has." Dai learned long ago that his son could cite facts from his reading because of a near eidetic memory that he honed.

"Logically speaking, we should have social group activities to strengthen that bond which hence ensures my safety."

"Excellent deduction," Dai replied. "How do you propose to do this?"

"After great consideration, I think we should celebrate their birthdays with parties involving Iali-iaj games. To make things easier to plan, we will eat Cristo wings, frozen desserts and pastries at each birthday from the restaurants you usually order from. Also, their birthdays will be easier to remember and bring about a feeling of even stronger friendship."

"So it shall be," replied Dai. "I will have Besnik make it happen but before I do, I want to know how you want to proceed with your education."

At his current pace, Sen would complete the Romulan high school equivalent by twelve. "How would you feel if I had several masters' degrees, mostly in science by the time I was thirty?"

"I would be the proudest father on Romulus." Dai relished his son's goal setting skills.

"What if I helped Ladislaus with his thermal energy theories once I have my degrees?" Sen walked over to Dai's desk.

Based on those theories, a weapon that capable of destroying entire structures but leave the resources intact could be developed. "I would be proudest father in our solar system."

"What if I made a device which could make a ship," Sen stated but then brought his voice to a whisper, "invisible?"

Dai wanted to burst out laughing but knew better. His son always loved sleight of hand and disappearing tricks. "I would be the proudest father in the entire galaxy but how do you propose to do that?"

"Well, I'll head a team of scientists and magicians who think outside the circle." Sen faced his father, pressed his forehead against his and pressed his two fingers to his father's temple. "Pratek, someday I will make you the proudest father in the galaxy."

* * *

_An Enemy Not Dead Will Rise Again and A Good Leader expects opposition; a great leader prepares for it……_

At the age of twelve, as a child of low level civil servants, Meka loved the opportunity before him to protect the future Praetor. Every time he did well in training, his parents got an extra hour off per week and they would travel somewhere fun of his choosing. In his anatomy class, he and his peers had to identify various alien species and learn their basic anatomy including weak points from weakest to strongest. They had to dissect and identify them. After seeing the weaknesses first hand, they had to test on it faster and faster until they didn't even think twice about it.

Once they mastered alien anatomical weak spots, they combined that knowledge with their fighting skills on droids who looked like various aliens. For several weeks, they practiced fighting with them. One day, all twenty-five trainees entered their training gym which had various blades on the walls. Immediately the boys armed themselves. Droids of the major combative species marched in Klingons, Orions, Humans, Vulcans, Tellurites, Andorians and many more. From the moment the first alien attacked, the battle ensued. Aliens went down but more came in. Once more, they fought back and with real weapons. Suddenly, Meka realized the issue. "Kill shots only! Kill Shots Only!" Kill shots kept replacements from coming. The instructors had told them: _An enemy not dead will rise again._

Amongst the sea of dead robotic aliens and injured Uhaii trainees mostly of age twelve or so, Sen aged twelve as well, came in with the instructors carrying two large bags. "You have twelve hours to fix all these robots or no food for two days."

Sen looked around at the Uhaii who were injured, examining each. Of all them, Meka was the worst but his injuries weren't fatal at least for the time being. Immediately, Sen directed the slightly injured to help the more seriously injured using supplies from his medical bag. Meka looked at him puzzled while Sen tended his wounds. "Don't you have to fix the robots?"

"People before objects," he replied. "Missing two days of food won't kill me." After they administered first aid, the able bodies helped the disabled. "Come with me," Sen ordered grabbing a sword.

"What's with the sword?"

"A Good Leader expects opposition; a great leader prepares for it but I'm hoping for the best."

An hour after he entered, Sen led them all outside much to the surprise of his instructors. "We need to take them to the hospital."

The instructors formed a blockade. "This is not normal procedure. You must tend to these matters yourself."

"A true leader transitions a goal into reality using all resources at his disposal: Sadurni Hiro-Ang, eleventh Praetor. My first goal as sovereign is the well-being of my people: Yul Hiro-Ang, second Praetor." Sen glared at the instructors who still wouldn't step aside. Then he looked to Zelipe and motioned for him to come over. Zelipe limped over and took Meka's arm to hold him up. Sen brandished his sword and glared at the instructors. "Fear the sword in the hands of a furious impatient blood thirsty leader: Sen Hiro-Ang, fifty-first Praetor." The instructors stepped aside since they were not allowed to fight back and possibly injure him.

Sen ordered a medical hover craft to take the Uhaii to the hospital and then ordered some civil engineers to fix the robots. "Don't worry the robots will be fixed in under five hours."

The group of instructors brought the results to the Praetor who was most pleased. "But sir, he's supposed to help the injured and then they in turn fix the robots. He's not supposed to threaten us."

Dai merely laughed. "That's my son!"

* * *

_Anything can be a weapon….._

At the ripe age of thirteen after having learned how to defeat different races of aliens with every known weapon, the Uhaii instructors placed Burian and the rest of the Uhaii trainees on a grounded shuttle with no weapons but with one tidbit of advice: _Anything can be a weapon_. An alarm sounded signaling an alien attack. The trainees knew to stick together. The wielded metal panels wouldn't budge. Burian had a plan. "These control panels, bulkheads and everything else are our weapons just immoveable ones. Use the aliens own momentum against them." Adult Romulans ran in who fought back ferociously. In their frenzy, the boys commenced their plan unconcerned with the blood bath. Afterwards, they stood there realizing they had taken actual lives. Their opponents were not robots.

Their instructors entered. "You have just killed Romulus' most violent criminals. They deserved death. Anyone who threatens your Praetor deserves the same. Your Praetor is worth more than ten thousand of these." Then the instructor went to each of the dead prisoners and called out a number and their crimes. "The Great One forgives and condones this in service to your Praetor."

This exercise happened several times until the boys were desensitized to killing anyone who opposed their Praetor. As an added benefit, Romulus' prisons didn't suffer from overcrowding and diverted more funds to the rehabilitation of younger and/or less violent criminals.

* * *

_The needs of the many….._

At the age of fourteen, Asparouh excelled in his electronics and bomb defusing portion of his training as well as the rest. However, he didn't like the subzero situation he was in. Freezing artic winds whipped around them as the shuttle dumped the Uhaii and their Praetorsyn at the southern most pole with inadequate coats on their . Their tricorder indicating a shelter nearby. The bright sun glared against the ice as they trudged along. The Uhaii's training helped. With Sen in the middle of the group for optimum warmth, the group huddled together and trudged toward the shelter while the sun descended from the heavens. Everyone noticed Sen faring the worst. "What I wouldn't give to go back to the desert training!"

"Yeah, you loved it didn't you?"

"I love the heat."

The boys on the outside switched places with the boys on the inside until they reached the shelter. Asparouh observed the old heater on the outside.

With only an hour left of daytime, the group entered the old block structure which provided just enough room for them to fit in. They switched the heater controls on but it didn't work. Jetmir excelled in survival training. "When it gets dark, the temperature will plummet. Even in this shelter and huddling together, most of us will die in a few hours. We need that heater fixed. Even if it doesn't heat well, its better than nothing."

"Asparouh, can you fix it?"

"If I can't, no one else can either."

Sen knew that whoever he sent would die but if he didn't send someone, more would die. "Asparouh, I order you to fix it." Asparouh knew the situation as well and nodded so he grabbed the toolbox. "Asparouh, thank you." Sen rested his head against his knees.

The rest of the Uhaii muttered their thanks as he left. About an hour later, the antique heater kicked on giving just enough warmth for the boys to live. Asparouh didn't return.

* * *

After the shuttle ride home the next day, Sen waited in his father's office; his anger festered. The moment his father entered the room, Sen fury erupted. "He didn't have to die!"

"Mind your manners, Sen! You will show respect." Dai seated himself behind his desk. "As a future leader, you may need to order some to die so that many more may live. You have to take care of the business at hand."

Sen stood at the front of his father's desk; his cheeks flushed green with rage. "Respectfully father, I understand that and I agree. However, this was a frelling training mission."

"For centuries, the leadership training has run this way and for centuries one of the Uhaii trainees were sacrificed until your mother opposed it." Dai glanced at Vala's picture on his desk. "Before you were born, she reviewed your training and agreed with most everything and even added some things herself. However, she expressed the same sentiments. The boy was rescued after he fixed the heater."

Swallowing hard, Sen calmed himself. "Thank you."

"Sen, you let your emotions get the better of you. I'm surprised."

"So am I," he muttered as he left.

* * *

_The Uhaii protect their leader everywhere he goes. A leader must suffer the adversity of his people or suffer his people's insurrection._

Excitedly, all of the Uhaii trainees stood with the promise of adventure with the Praetorsyn for the next training. One of the instructors questioned Sen who stood before them. "Various factions of Romulan society work together to form a functioning civilization. Each and every one is important but some are perceived as unimportant and are under appreciated and hence suffer the most. What faction of our society suffers the most but is least appreciated?"

"The Remans, sir," Sen replied.

The instructor stepped back with a look of disgust. "They are not part of our civilization."

"They mine dilithium crystals which powers our fleet, a crucial part of our civilization. By definition, an advanced civilization is marked by a complex political organization and scientific progress among other criteria such as the military. Therefore, they are part of our civilization."

"I will not accept that answer." The instructor's wrinkled bald head turned green with anger. "You are wrong."

"Obviously, I AM correct, regardless of your acceptance or not." Sen tilted his head. "In order to prove me wrong, you must redefine civilization in the Romulan standard dictionary. To do that, you must get two-thirds vote of the Senate or my father's order."

Several of the Uhaii trainees laughed. "Quiet!" the instructor yelled.

"You do not command them!"

"Insolent child!" The instructor bowed up over Sen and his hand drew back but Sen stood unflinching. Immediately, the Uhaii trainees surrounded Sen. Upon seeing the unity of the Uhaii trainees coupled with the fact that only Sen or the Uhaii instructors could command them, the instructor calmed himself. Because of their training, these fifteen year old boys were deadlier than the adult soldiers of the fleet. "You need to change your answer. Whichever group you choose is the group that you will work with for a month to learn the suffering of your people."

A commanding voice hidden in a passel of dark hair and uniformed Uhaii rang through the group. "If I rule them which I do, then they are my people. "

* * *

Despite the objections of the Praetor and Uhaii parents, Sen and the Uhaii trainees exited the shuttle craft to the dark side of Remus. Provisions of extra food, warm clothing and night goggles were given to each. Through a winding ebony rock tunnel, they descended to a large grotto with an adjacent oubliette which served as crude facilities. They unpacked some basic provisions along with their bedrolls and extra blankets.

On their first day of mining, they chipped away at the rock using vibrating knives and laser cutting supplies. Many of the Nosferatu looking Remans would stare at them in fear. Sen noticed the substandard tools the Remans used as opposed to the state-of-the-art tools his party used. When he approached one of the Remans and offered his tools, the Reman cowered in fear. Sen placed the tools before him and took some spare Reman tools. The Uhaii trainees looked at each other questioningly and silently did the same. Just before sleep hours, Sen toured the underground mines to where the Remans slept.

Afterwards, he wearily marched back to the cavern where they stayed and grabbed his feather thermal sleeping bag but left two of his blankets. The Uhaii stared at him in disbelief. "I must suffer as they do to be a great leader." Then he took his sleeping bag to the Remans who shied away from him. Hesitantly but not under orders, the Uhaii did as well. The next day, Sen saw the rations and quality of food the Remans were given compared to what he and the Uhaii were given. Sen took his portion of the provisions and gave it to the leader of the Remans. Ctirad, leader of the Remans, who until that time looked at him with disdain, now looked at his with confusion. Sen waited in line for the food rations with the Remans who were too hungry to shy away. Reluctantly, the Uhaii followed Sen's lead.

By the twentieth day, the Uhaii were bone weary and hungry but still able bodied due to their extensive physical conditioning. However, Sen didn't fare as well. Vavrin who excelled in basic medical listened to his leader's ragged breathing as he slept. "We need to get him medical help or he'll die."

"Only Sen has a comm link which he hid to avoid temptation. Technically, only he is supposed to place the call, so what do we do?" Aren started to look around for it.

"I don't know but we have to do something."

Aren darted out and returned with Ctirad who had some brown gunk in a shell. Ctirad made a rubbing motion on his chest. "Only temporary help, no heal" he said.

While Ctirad watched, Vavrin rubbed the liniment on Sen's chest. Sen's breathing quieted enough so it wasn't loud enough to keep everyone awake. Despite his illness, Sen didn't miss a day of work.

Upon completion of one month of suffering, the ragtag troupe marched out with Sen in the lead, head held high while reporters recorded the completion of his Rhehdi –an. For a few moments, he smiled and nodded at the media crews. They watched as he marched with his father into the Praetor's private shuttle craft. The moment the shuttle doors closed, Sen collapsed. The medical team sprung to action while the Dai kneeled next to him. "Why didn't you say something out there?"

"Decorum and strength in public: Dai Hiro-Ang, fiftieth Praetor," Sen answered in a squeaky voice.

The medical team diagnosed Sen with bronchitis, pneumonia, exhaustion, malnutrition, dehydration, fever and acute pharyngitis. The thought of losing his son infuriated Dai. "I know that the Uhaii wanted to stop this insanity but you ordered them not to. How could you let it get to the point where you almost died?"

"A leader who suffers the adversity of his people understands them. The more a leader understands his people, the greater a leader he is. Logically, the more I suffer the greater I leader I become. Don't think of it as me nearly dying; think of it as me becoming the best leader."

"Well, I can't argue that can I?"

Sen shook his head. "By the way, as Praetorsyn, I order the Reman's rations to be doubled on everything."

"I won't override you and I'll let them know that it was by your order."

* * *

Over the next few years, the parties with Sen and the Uhaii trainees came to include the most beautiful women as well. By the Praetor's reasoning, to deny them would make them crave more. Training continued as well with final specialties noted by Besnik. One day, Besnik informed Sen that Zelipe and Bahar had been removed from the guard due to improper conduct. Because of their specialties, Zelipe became Sen's first advisor a year before and best friend while Bahar excelled as a pilot.

First, he visited Zelipe who lived in a small community in the southern hemisphere. Before entering the Uhaii inspected the house and then stood guard while Sen spoke to Zelipe. "What happened?" Zelipe looked down in refusal. "I order you to tell me as Praetorsyn and your friend."

"Deviants aren't allowed in the guard and I'm a deviant." Zelipe collapsed on his couch.

"Explain," Sen ordered.

"Besnik caught Bahar and me together."

"What!.....Oh!....oh…I see," Sen replied. "That's what you meant by deviant. Why did you choose to be like that then?"

"It wasn't a choice. Do you think I would have endured all that I have and wasted all the time I spent training and then made that choice?"

"I don't understand why you would do something so unnatural."

Zelipe shook his head. "Whatever clicked in your head at fourteen that made you like girls clicked in my head and made me like guys. I kept denying it but I can't. There was no choice. I just am."

"I think I understand," Sen replied. "There are some things about myself that just are and not in my control."

Zelipe looked at him curioiusly. "For awhile I wondered if you were like me. You often eat some chocolate before you get with a woman. Why do you need to be inebriated?"

"Because it helps me to not think about why they are really with me," Sen replied with a sad look in his eyes. "They want the glory not me. That's the way most everyone is." Sen stood and offered his hand. "C'mon, you're needed on guard duty," Sen said.

"Aren't you afraid of getting the deviant cooties?"

"No," Sen answered.

"But what about Besnik," Zelipe argued.

"I can do whatever I want. It's good to be the Praetorsyn." When Zelipe took his hand, Sen sensed genuine friendship. "You need to speak with the other Uhaii and explain to them."

* * *

When Sen marched into the palace with all the Uhaii including Zelipe and Bahar, Besnik's face flushed green. "As Praetorsyn, I ordered them back in the guard. We all suffer from the weakness of being distracted by an hourglass figure except for them. They counter that inherent weakness which we non-deviants have, right?" Besnik nodded. "Besides, they look damn sexy in their uniforms." Sen turned to face the troupe of Uhaii. "Don't they guys?"

Words of agreement echoed throughout the passel.

* * *

_A Day in the Life of the Uhaii_

Once Sen turned thirty-five and by Romulan standards fully of age to govern, the Uhaii jobs kicked in full force along with Sen's desire to enact governmental changes. At six in the morning, they gathered in the hall. Fariel handed out Sen's schedule for the day. They looked, memorized and erased it. In the palace, they averted their eyes as Alawa bounded down the stairs in a nearly sheer robe on her way to swim. "Morning everyone," she called to which they responded.

The night guards nodded and retired for the day. Sen trudged down the stairs behind in his fatigues. "What torture awaits me today?"

"Running," announced Pranil.

After a few laps around the estate, Sen bounded up the stairs for his shower. One guard waited outside the bedroom and the other seven waited downstairs. Alawa soon came in from her swim and scoured the living room looking for something. Then she went upstairs. Soon after, yelling erupted. "You said you loved Orion customs but you forgot Bayanai …with your memory."

"And so the first fight of the love affair begins," commented Zelipe downstairs to the rest of the Uhaii. "I wonder if she has the famed Orion woman's temper."

"Oh, don't even…..you won't be touching me for a long time." Some glass shattered.

"It seems she does."

Sen bounded down the stairs in his full Hiro-Ang regalia including a new black beret. An empty glass flew at him which he dodged. The Uhaii fought their training since Sen told them to stay out of domestic disputes if they should ever arise. "Don't you just love it?"

"Sir," said Zelipe.

"Pure rage," replied Sen. "All my life women have cowed to me because of my title. This is wonderful."

"Did you review Orion customs?"

"I didn't know they had any. I only knew about the dancing." Sen grabbed a stack of electronic data pads and raced out the door. "Chop! Chop! Lots to do today! Today is the day fifty-three goals."

Outside a two large hovercraft awaited them. Ten assistants waited for Sen after being scanned by security. "Jalena, I want the retired mining shuttles of Epiria refitted to transport water from the Aquane Lakes to the Numidia Province to relieve the drought. Those two senators have argued semantics for too long." The young woman dashed away. "Vadim, I want you to make a list of all the Senator's assistants and spouses along with their interests for gift purposes." Sen reasoned that they have more information than anyone cared to admit which eventually he could use. The young man darted away.

In the hover car, Sen barked out more orders at a rapid pace while simultaneously writing more orders on several pads and watching the lastest news and reviewing Orion customs. "Lesta, get the press to the Senate forum immediately but not by my recommendation. Say there's something happening but be mysterious. As a matter of fact, use a friend so it can't be traced to me. Bohdana, get me a reservation in the Baetica province at one of those restaurants where they serve the food in a private the tent."

"Won't it be a bit hot in the desert?"

"I prefer the hot weather and the mood will be perfect for Alawa to dance for me." Accessing a central computer terminal from the hover car, Sen busily hacked a simple computer system while he continued to bark forty more orders which assistants tried desperately to keep up with. "By the way, what do you think of the beret?"

"It's interesting," replied Zelipe.

"This is the latest style. Some of the celebrities have just started it. This helps my popularity amongst the youth demographic."

Once they reached the Senate forum, the assistants disbursed to do their tasks. The media descended upon them but the guards held them back. Sen awaited the doors to open to the Senate forum as etiquette dictated but nothing happened. In the meantime, he entertained questions from the media about various topics while making it a point to keep glancing at the clock, emphasizing the Senate's tardiness. "Well, I'm sure their tardiness can be excused since they are busy enacting proposals increasing our fleet size and dilithium production that I have proposed. I'm sure all the details will be finalized by the end of the day." Sen waved goodbye to the media.

When Sen got into the hover car, he transmitted the details of his proposals to the Senate. "Now the fleet will increase and so will the dilithium production. Production increases because the Remans will get betters tools and much better working conditions. If they don't enact the minutia of the plans by the end of the day, they look like asses and won't get re-elected. All the while, I don't look like I'm abusing my power." Then he began hacking again resetting the clocks on the Senate forum.

"Sir, it's your lunchtime," Zelipe commented.

They stopped at Midav, a very trendy restaurant where security was easy to enforce with deployment surrounding and inside the restaurant. The guards scanned the meals and drinks for toxins. As Sen ate in his booth, a group of privatized guards entered that the Uhaii recognized at once. Nika of the Gelu'Regius clan, a beautiful young woman two years Sen's junior wearing the latest in designer fashion and the finest jewelry sashayed over to Sen and slid next to him once the Uhaii verified her identity. "Darling," she purred as Sen slid away. Then she pushed a button in the middle of the table to generate a field so no one could listen or take photos. "Like I've said before, if I'm your wife, I will give you an heir unless you want the Hiro-Ang line to give up the Praetor-ship which it's held for two thousand years. You can keep your whore if you're discreet."

Sen calmly took a couple more bites and scratched his nose. One of the Uhaii nodded and took positions nearer to her guard. In the blink of an eye, Sen pressed two fingers against her throat. "If you call her a whore again, you'll be mining dilithium for the rest of your life." Then he had Zelipe join them. "As to your guards, my guards can take your guards any day. Zelipe, she has five guards. How could we make it a fair fight?"

"I could tie my hands behind my back and send the rest of the Uhaii away."

Immediately, Nika scurried outside taking her guards with her. "This won't be the last."

After Sen finished his lunch, they stopped at Lae, a very exclusive shop with perfumes, beauty items and many other divinely scented items that felt silky. Sen went to the young woman at the counter. "I want your most expensive beauty things in a lovely gift wrapped basket with this note." He scribbled something. "Deliver it within the next fifteen minutes but put a note from the store apologizing for the delay." Then he slipped her a generous tip.

When they left the store, a light rain fell. In the hover car, Sen stretched out and pulled his beret over his eyes. Zelipe looked at his watch, two-thirty, just like clockwork. Moments later, the hover car arrived at the estate. For the next sixty-two minutes, all would be calm until Sen woke up and set tomorrow's goals. In the meantime, the Uhaii used their time to train. Towards the end of Sen's naptime, Alawa waited outside the hover car until he emerged. At which time, she showered him with kisses.


	7. Peace Through Superior Weaponry

After two months of wedded bliss, Nyota listened to various subspace frequencies at her communications station aboard the Enterprise when a Vulcan distress signal came through a sea of chatter. Near the edge the Neutral Zone, an old passenger ship carrying fifty Vulcans from a remote outpost was attacked and attempted a landing on the planet of Enakra Seven, a just barely survivable M-class planet. From the distance the message traveled, she deduced the message was two days old. No further communication was received. She relayed the information to the captain who proceeded at warp four towards the planet.

* * *

A day later the crew anxiously awaited the order as they approached Enakra Seven. "Disengage warp drive, Mr. Sulu." A cloud of space debris awaited them.

Spock analyzed it. "It appears to be the remnants of three Gorn ships." He ran a spectral analysis of it. "Fascinating," he stated.

"What is it Mr. Spock?"

"Their hulls seem to have disintegrated from a powerful blast of energy, composition unknown and origin unknown."

Chekov intently looked at the screen. "I believe we have the origin of the blast," he stated in a thick Russian accent.

At the very edge of the Neutral Zone just inside Romulan space, a Romulan ship suddenly dropped out of warp: a Bird of Prey, so named for its looks and the painting decorating it. "Red Alert! Shields Up!" The red alarm screeched. "All hands to battle stations!"

Uhura heard a male voice in Romulan. "They're signaling us Captain!"

"On screen," Kirk bellowed.

A face that looked entirely Vulcan with black hair and tinged green pointed ears appeared on screen. His black eyes roved over the bridge in silence. "Identify," he commanded succinctly.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"This is Commander Zelipe of the RSE Blood Vengeance."

"We are on a peaceful mission to rescue survivors of a stranded ship on Enakra Seven."

"Verified," Zelipe replied. His eyes narrowed upon First Officer Spock. "We are on a patrol mission to ensure no vessels encroach into the Neutral Zone."

Kirk turned to Spock with a questioning look in his eyes. "From the scattering of the debris, it appears that you fired upon three Gorn ships that were outside the Neutral Zone."

"Indeed but they had ventured nine point two meters into it."

"But you fired after they left," Spock countered.

"That is still a violation of the treaty." Zelipe's eyebrows rose. "Any incursion is considered an act of war. At the very least, the violating ship or ship will suffer the consequences." The screen blinked out.

"Sir, they are inside their space but just outside the Neutral Zone by a meter." Sulu turned towards the captain. "They've lowered their weapons but not their shields."

"Follow suit. We'll have to rescue the survivors using shuttle craft."

Spock looked at his atmospheric sensors. "Sir, due to the ion storms on the planet, we couldn't beam up the survivors." He wondered how the Blood Vengeance knew that would be the course of action. Logically, they would have had to come near the planet for their sensors to determine it.

* * *

An hour later, all the survivors were on board, many in sick bay and many located to guest barracks. Commander T'Lin a rather tall young Vulcan woman with a minor cut on her forehead ushered the Captain and First Officer aside. "What I am about to tell you should remain in strict confidence. I could start a war and I can't verify it because our instruments were damaged."

"Go on," urged Captain Kirk.

"Our ship was under attack by the Gorn. Something pulled us, curving our trajectory slightly to just inside the Neutral Zone. The Gorn matched it. Then we were let go. Because of our ship's damage, we headed for the planet immediately. The Gorn followed. They were running in close formation without shields. The Romulan ship suddenly appeared just inside the Neutral Zone and waited a few seconds before firing. The blast of the weapon hit the Gorn full force. In a way the Gorn ships acted as a barrier to the blast and we gained just enough distance so the blast merely grazed us. "

"A tractor beam possibly pulled you into the Neutral Zone but the sensors didn't detect the ship. Therefore the ship had some sort of cloaking device. The Romulans halted their fire just long enough for you to be out of range," Spock deduced. "They plotted the course of the Gorn so they knew the ships would act as a physical shield."

"The Romulans violated the Neutral Zone in order to use their tractor beam and to fire their weapons: a clear violation of treaty and a war could erupt because of it; despite the fact that it was an errand of mercy." Kirk pondered it a moment. Maybe his offer to rescue Nero established goodwill.

Kirk drew Spock aside to where no one could hear them. "We can't put this in the report because it's a risk."

"Agreed," stated Spock flatly. "It's not a lie but an omission."

Kirk pondered everything in detail but he realized that he assigned motives based on human nature but the Romulans were very different but then again very much the same much like his first officer. "Spock, do you think Romulans did this out of compassion or to show they're not afraid of us by violating the Neutral Zone or to show their might with their cloaking device and a weapon that pulverized three ships with one blast?"

While Vulcans showed no emotions, Spock knew the inner turmoil of his race and how just how calculating they could be. "Probably all," he replied.

Kirk accepted Spock's assessment and appreciated and accepted the military aspects of it. "Maybe we can assess one aspect of their intentions." If the humanitarian reason held true as well, Romulan inclusion into the Federation could be a reality. "Official communication records reside in the computer if the universal translator is used. However, simple purely verbal transmissions are easy to erase by computer experts."

"Or expert," Spock corrected.

"Those transmissions should be in a language that only a select target could understand."

"Agreed," Spock stated.

* * *

Guiding the shuttle through one last and final sweep to be extra thorough, Kirk, Spock and Uhura flew from the planet towards the Enterprise. With a low powered frequency using channels the Enterprise currently didn't scan thanks to a slight communications array error, Uhura used the shuttles communication's board to transmit one message in High Romulan. "Thank you," she said.

"Oh my," she whispered in astonishment.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"They used the same frequency to reply. They said 'You're welcome."

* * *

Despite their errand of mercy, many months later the Romulans still ignored all diplomatic overtures. To everyone's surprise, the artist and galactic hermit Rishley blasted a message through subspace, verbal but no visual.

_Dear Praetor, _

_I'm trying to promote peace with the Romulan Star Empire while maintaining my own personal neutrality. If you attend a peace conference with the Federation on Starbase seven-one-eight, I will attend and present you with a unique piece of artwork that will reveal your heart's desire. As the Federation's honored guest, thrills and delights await you. Honored Praetor, won't you come out and play?_

_Sincerely,_

_Rishley_

_Intergalactic Artist of Mystery, _

Panic spread throughout the Federation for fear that such humor would be considered an insult and start a war. At best, most hoped the Romulans would simply ignore the message. However, they did not. A few weeks later an encrypted message came back from the Romulan Star Empire directed towards the Enterprise. Since it had no encryption key, Kirk directed Spock to decrypt it, top priority. After several hours, Spock use the parabolic equation from the curvature of the path the Blood Vengeance created when it pulled the Vulcan ship into the Neutral Zone. That encryption key unlocked the message. In a private room, Uhura translated the message from High Romulan.

_Dear Federation and Impartial Artists,_

_After reviewing the unique and entertaining invitation, I couldn't resist visiting my neighbors. I will negotiate if ALL of the following conditions are met. _

_First, negotiations will take place on board the Enterprise with its current crew. _

_Second, Rishley will attend and fulfill his promise. _

_Third, I will only negotiate with one and only one Federation Ambassador who is of superior intelligence and honest because I am NOT tolerant of idiots or liars. _

_Fourth, during the negotiations the Enterprise along with a Romulan ship will navigate at the center of the Neutral Zone starting at Starbase 23 and heading towards Vorta Vor Qui' Tu. _

_Fifth, at these stardates and times, no negotiations or any entertainment will take place. _A list followed_. _

_Sixth, I and my guards will stay aboard the Enterprise to get to know your crew since they represent the Federation. _

_Seventh, I require an adroit translator. I will NOT use a mechanical translator of any sort. _

_Eight, no Enterprise crew member may approach my person with any weapons of any sort. _

_Nine, Dr. M'Benga must be a guest aboard the Enterprise during my stay. _

_Ten, no listening or any type of spy devices will be placed in my or my guards quarters which must be adjacent to my own. _

_Last but not least, the food should be delicious because I have superlative tastes. _

_As a show good faith, on the stardate and coordinates noted at the end of this message, a gift awaits you. Your medical officer should accompany the landing party. _

_Peace and prosperity to you. _

_Sen Hiro-Ang_

_Praetor Extraordinaire in service of the Romulan Star Empire_

"Well I'm honored that he wants the negotiations to take place here." Then he punched in the coordinates. "It seems we have four days to get to Devron in the Neutral Zone for our gift. I'll send Mr. Chekov the coordinates." Kirk burst out laughing. "His third request eliminates ninety-percent of the Federation diplomats."

Spock knew of only one ambassador who met the demanded criteria. "My father is the best choice considering his intelligence, honesty, skill, experience and the shared ancestry between the Vulcans and the Romulans."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Kirk lightly slapped him on the back. "We are thinking more and more alike." Then he turned to Nyota who still went by Uhura despite her marriage. "Not only am I appointing you as the official translator but I also want you to act as cultural attaché."

"I would be delighted sir." For Nyota, golden couldn't begin to describe this opportunity.

Later Nyota began her preparations and one name she found some chefs who specialized in intergalactic cuisine. She reviewed the candidates with Captain Kirk. Immediately, he made his choice. "Chef Autumn Beaumont won an award for intergalactic cuisine. Let's see if we can get her to cater this negotiation."

* * *

Four days later, the Enterprise approached planet Devron to find a Romulan Warbird awaiting them, shields up and weapons powered down. The warbird hailed them. A lovely Romulan woman slightly darker skinned than most filled the screen. "This is Captain Abella of the RSE Sovereign Star. I'm sending the beam down coordinates."

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

She glanced somewhere off screen. "On behalf of the Romulan Star Empire, welcome."

* * *

Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Uhura beamed to the coordinates given. On a sparse desert area, two uniformed Romulan guards stood next to a ten foot cubic storage container. One guard placed his palms up to show he was unarmed and spoke in a lower Romulan dialect which the universal translator translated and Uhura ensured it did correctly to avoid any misunderstanding for such a momentous occasion.

"Greetings, I am medical officer Vavrin."

"I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is my First Officer Commander Spock, my Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy and my Chief Communications Officer Lt. Uhura.

Vavrin nodded and addressed the group but more so Spock. "We send our condolences to the Vulcan people." Then he turned towards Dr. McCoy. "These are vaccines to inoculate them against many of the diseases common to Romulans. Hopefully, it will ensure better health to them."

Everyone looked at the crate skeptically. Dr. McCoy pressed a button which opened the crated and verified the contents to be vaccines by scanning it with his tricorder. From the basic ingredients, he concluded them to be for individuals with copper based blood. "May I ask why the Praetor asked for Dr. M'Benga specifically?"

"That is a personal request from the Praetor." Vavrin held out his arm. "I'm sure there is mistrust. You may test."

McCoy pointed to the other guard. "How about I test on him?" Immediately, the other guard held out his arm which McCoy injected.

Then Spock held out his arm. "Doctor," he said. "This will begin the trust between our factions."

McCoy looked to Kirk who nodded before he proceeded. "Since we have the same concerns for the Empire's visiting dignitaries, may we extend the same courtesy?"

"Please," replied Vavrin.

Dr. McCoy then ordered ten vials of standard Vulcan vaccines. "To good health," he said.

Vavrin and the other guard accepted the vials and beamed away.

* * *

To ready for the Romulans' diplomatic visit, Uhura reviewed several smuggled videos featuring various Romulan social functions. This would help her revisit the language and note various social customs for the crew as well. Once Spock finished with some business concerning New Vulcan, he joined her. When he saw the popcorn, his eyebrows raised. She patted the couch next to her so he sat down and put his arm around her shoulders while she took notes. After being in a relationship for a few years, Spock had been trained well in cuddling.

"Those robes are similar to ones worn by Vulcan dignitaries," she commented.

"Yes, they are and those symbols on the robes of these two men are nearly alike. The symbols indicate their family line." Spock used a pointer to show the various symbols that went down the robes of the various senators as well. "Freeze and enlarge," he commanded with the pointer on the Praetor's robes. Spock retrieved a computer disk containing historical information on Vulcan which Starfleet computers didn't have access to. Using his near eidetic memory, he recalled that those symbols from ancient times. "Show footage of those opposed to Surak's teachings during his time." Various ancient photos and portraits of that time flashed on a split screen next to the modern picture of the Praetor and senators; some matched. Spock stopped it on the most prominent of the opposition who happened to where silver and black robes that seemed to be of high nobility. "Name the gentleman in this one."

"That is Xanti-hiro Ang."

"Interesting," Spock muttered. "That line has continued after all this time."

The party continued. Nyota noted the look on the young Praetor's face every time he shook hands. "Vulcans have an inkling of that uncomfortable look when they touch anyone."

"Indeed we do for some people." Spock referred to his touch telepathy. "We could be looking at a genetic throw back to their Vulcan heritage."

While Vulcans didn't celebrate birthdays, she knew that because of their extended lifespan, their age of twenty-one compared to a human's age of eighteen and their age of thirty-five could compare to a human's age of twenty-one. Both Spock and Nyota noted the inferences to the Praetor's son's scholastic achievements. Spock noted it for the implications of a Vulcan's mental disciplines giving further credence to his idea of a genetic throwback. For Nyota, an idea for engaging him more socially formed. Then they brought out a gorgeous but uniquely colored young Orion female dressed elegantly. Nyota felt a pang of mourning for Gaila once more. Because of their bond, Spock felt it as well so he held her closer. Moments later he studied her curiously when he felt her excitement. "Don't you see what's happening?"

A tiny bit of disgust crossed his face. "I see a young Orion slave presented as a gift for his coming of age, most barbaric."

"Oh Spock, you're such a cynic." She elbowed him. "Look beyond that," she urged. "See how they're looking at each other. It's love at first sight. It's just like Romeo and Juliet. That's so wonderful."

"I fail to understand how wonderful it is. They both died."

Nyota glared at him and they continued to watch the videos. Then they saw one a few months old with the young Praetor who had long hair now standing next to a beautiful but icy looking Romulan woman introduced as his wife. Nyota's heart sank as she looked at him. The young Praetor's eyes revealed that part of his soul had died. "I think you're right about the Romeo and Juliet comment." Spock stared blankly ahead. While he showed his emotions only to her, Nyota recognized Spock's bad mood plus he had his shields up when it came to their bond. "What's wrong Spock?"

"Everything's been settled on New Vulcan. There are two hundred and forty-seven males of age who don't have bond-mates. They are sentenced to death by Pon Farr…. including my father."

"With your father's standing, I'm sure he'll find someone. I'm sure many women would be honored to accept his offer."

"I agree. However, he hasn't sought a mate."

* * *

Kirk, Spock and Uhura reviewed the itinerary of the upcoming diplomatic visit. First, Sarek and Chef Autumn Beaumont would arrive via shuttle craft which contained her recipe ingredients. "This is odd," commented Captain Kirk. "She stated that she won't need her own room. I guess it's true that chefs are very protective of their recipes and ingredients. She'll be staying on her shuttlecraft, I suppose with her two dogs."

"Then Rishley will be arriving." Spock pressed a button which showed his peculiar requests. "No one is to scan him with a tricorder or perform any medical exam on him. While we may have a guided tour of his ship, no one is allowed to inspect or scan it. Also, he has his own personal bodyguard: a Vulcan female of an unknown clan."

"That's odd," commented Kirk. "Then the Romulans will arrive. It's going to feel like a three ring circus."

"Speaking of which, I've arranged for some entertainment for the Praetor. Cirque de Soleil will perform." Uhura flashed a hologram of the troupe in the middle of the conference room table. "Based on the Praetor's intellectual pursuits, I think Spock can entertain him quite well. If not, we also have Safak who will be joining us from Space Station twenty-three. Not only has he inherited a position on the Vulcan's High Council but he also studies worm hole theory."

"Why does Safak want to join this conference?"

"He doesn't. He wishes to speak to the Vulcan woman travelling with Rishley. Under Federation order eighty-two concerning New Vulcan, we can deny him. His security clearance checks and its not likely we can hide the Praetor from him." After being married to Spock, Nyota understood the need for the males to bond and Safak was one of those un-bonded.

Kirk turned to Dr. McCoy. "How's Dr. M'Benga doing?" Dr. M'Benga arrived recently. Since he was part of Starfleet and the Enterprise was short-handed medically, they transferred him to the Enterprise without question.

"He's an excellent physician and he specializes in Vulcan physiology?"

"Do you think the Praetor requested him because he is ill?"

"I would think that the Praetor has his own doctor and access to the best specialists that Romulus has to offer. The only reason I can see him required an outside doctor is if he fears betrayal amongst his own ranks."

Spock understood the mechanizations of Vulcan mind. "Considering all that has happened with the war and then Nero, that is a possibility."

"We have to wait and see," McCoy drawled. "In the meantime, Spock is due for a physical and M'Benga just so happens to have a free hour tomorrow morning."

"You are most considerate Dr. McCoy. I shall remember this in the future."

* * *

**A/N – This is combining the TOS and ST2009. The energy weapon is the same one that the Romulans used to attack the starbases with. Recognize Vavrin and Zelipe?**

**More to come on Sen/Alawa with some unique twists.**


	8. The Dawn of Autumn

After his son and Nyota departed New Vulcan on their honeymoon, Sarek deciding to eat dinner at Kaleidoscope which featured intergalactic cuisine for most hominid species. While their repasts were quite good before, the food they catered for the reception was delicious. With the restaurant fully built, decorations from various Federation species decorated the walls. Tables in a kaleidoscope of colors like that of stained glass with various chairs of different designs dappled the room. The menu had changed a bit with color coding indicating what foods were acceptable for each species: red for human, green for Vulcan, blue for Andorian and brown for Tellarite. A little star in the middle of the dots indicated the origin of the dish. An Andorian waitress took his order for spinach soufflé made with tofu. While he ate the meal which had a unique flavor to it, an attractive young blond human female wearing multi-colored a chef's jumpsuit visited each table introducing herself with an accent Sarek couldn't place.

Finally, she approached him. "Good evening Ambassador Sarek, it's an honor to have you here. I'm Autumn Beaumont." She glanced down to the crumbs left on his plate. "Did the meal meet your standards?"

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"Oh well, maybe next time it'll exceed them."

"Actually, it did. Do the Moorehouses still run the restaurant?" Over the years, Sarek learned that while Vulcans kept matters such as that strictly private but humans expected more cordial conversation.

"Actually, they're my uncle and aunt. My uncle does some the cooking and my aunt handles the business matters. Now that I'm here I'll prepare most of the cuisine."

Her wrist comm link chimed. "The loganberry torte is nearly baked."

"Please excuse me Ambassador," she said.

For dinner, Sarek enjoyed a delicious loganberry torte.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Sarek ate at Kaleidoscope after long days of restoration. Each day, the stunning flaxen haired young chef greeted him warmly and he dare think slightly flirtatiously but then again she did most of her regular patrons. Sarek knew he was just another patron and not to be flattered by her attentions, not that he ever let emotions surface. Upon his recommendation, the foreign embassy hired Kaleidoscope to cater to the various ambassadors who resided on New Vulcan since the newly constructed building didn't have a completed cafeteria. That evening before he could order, Autumn greeted him. "Thank you so much for your recommendation."

"There is no need for gratitude. You were the logical choice."

"Of course, logic" she replied as she rolled her eyes. "I have a question about Vulcan preferences that's not taught in nutrition classes." She sat down once Sarek gestured for her to do so and continued. "I know that Vulcans don't eat the flesh of animals but some of your vegetarian staples have a texture and taste of meat. That is by Terran standards. Is it truly the texture and taste of meat by Vulcan standards?"

"Actually, it is. Many of our staples are presented to outsiders as simply vegetarian dishes. Centuries ago they were created to have the feel and taste of meat to make the transition easier." Most Vulcans didn't like to admit that their forefathers didn't change overnight but had a slow and arduous process.

"There are several Terran vegetarian meat substitutes very similar to Vulcan ones that have been reformulated to meet Vulcan nutritional requirements as well. Would Vulcans be offended by such items?"

"No, you should add them to the menu with a green dot." Of all the Vulcans, she solicited his opinion which made him curious. "Since I'm not a culinary expert, why did you ask my opinion?"

"I have a logical reason." At her comment, Sarek raised an eyebrow. "Since you're the Ambassador to Earth among other things, you're used to human foibles and breaches of etiquette but have learned to look past them. That's why I asked you. You're least likely to be offense."

"Very logical indeed," he replied. "No offense is given where none is taken."

"I like that."

A scent of sweet and spicy emanated from the kitchen. "What's for dessert today?"

"Pumpkin pound cake," she replied. "Would you like some?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Mrs. Beaumont, official communication from Starfleet Head Quarters." Her wrist computer chimed.

"If you'll excuse me Ambassador," she said as she walked away.

He wondered why she didn't wear a wedding ring like most Terrans but that wasn't his business.

* * *

Every evening during dinner, Sarek enjoyed a delicious meal and deep down he enjoyed Autumn's bubbly warm personality as reflected in her bright smile. Of course, he never showed it since he controlled his emotions. Besides, it would be inappropriate to appreciate it since she was married and quite young. Two more weeks passed and she brought him a dessert he recognized from earth as oatmeal cookies but different with red fruit and darker dough. "This is on the house if you'll give me your opinion on it." When he studied them first, she laughed. "I used a secret recipe homemade butter molasses for the darker rich flavor and cranberries for tartness to contrast. Dissimilar flavors put together bring out the best in each other, well, in my opinion anyhow."

As Sarek bit into the cookie that was crispy on the outside but chewy on the inside, he savored the tart cranberries versus the warm spicy sweetness for a little longer than necessary before he swallowed. "Your assessment is correct." Sarek motioned for her to sit and chat.

"Have you ever been to the Klingon home world?"

"Yes, many years ago," he replied.

"Is it true that they eat live worms, all forms of meat and love extremely spicy food?"

"It is. Why do you ask?"

Autumn tapped her comm link to note their conversation. "I'm cooking for a competition and a Klingon is one of the judges for the first time this year so I wanted to make sure my research is correct."

"Anytime you have questions about alien cultures, I'll impart my knowledge."

"You're too kind. Actually, maybe you can verify a hypothesis."

"I'm intrigued," he replied.

"I think one can tell a lot about a planet and people by their cuisine. Earth has a huge variety of foods and flavors of dishes which replects a varied climate wide variety of cultures. Qo'noS' seasons vary harshly and they have a combative society so their menu is filled with meats from very tough animals and they love spicey food." She looked down demurely. "With Vulcan society, the strict adherence to peace and logic means vegetarianism and the need for nutritious but not flavorful food."

"Your conclusions are correct and gives interesting insights to various cultures. However, you do like to add herbs and spices to Vulcan cuisine. Why do you do that?"

"I like to stir things up. Besides, I think maybe Vulcans crave a little culinary adventure. I seem to be correct." She gestured to the plethora of Vulcans in the restaurant.

"A logical conclusion," he commented. "Perhaps the next time I visit a world we know nothing about, I will peruse some cookbooks to gain insights."

"Are you teasing me?"

Sarek raised his eyebrows. "Vulcans do not tease. I'm simply following a line of reasoning to its logical conclusion."

"You know you should write a novel about your experiences as an ambassador. I'm sure it would be a hit."

"Only Vulcans would appreciate the experiences of an elder." Sarek knew that from experience that Vulcans revered their elders better than anyone.

"Not just Vulcans, many Terrans appreciate the tales the elders tell but you don't have to worry. Besides, you're not that old." She smiled almost flirtatiously. "At least you don't look it."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Sarek suppressed the tingling of pride he felt from her flattery. "Vulcans live longer than humans and we go through extensive physical training."

"I can tell."

* * *

During the next few weeks, they would chat about different alien cultures including customs and cuisine. After a few weeks, Lelari the Andorian waitress brought Sarek a dish known as Dumpling Delight which he found quite delicious. "This is on the house Ambassador since you inspired it."

Sarek cocked his eyebrow. "Inspired it, how?"

"Only Autumn knows the answer to that."

Sarek glanced around trying to find her. "Where is Mrs. Beaumont so that I might inquire about it and thank her?"

"She's at the doctors."

Vulcan decorum prevented Sarek from inquiring further. However, Terran decorum dictated that he should inquire as to her health since she showed him such kindness so logic dictated that he pursue the matter. "Is she well?"

"Yes, it's a standard physical since the gravity is slightly higher than the Terran norm."

Amanda went through the same thing when she first moved to Vulcan. Various treatments for the muscles and bones combated the effects of higher gravity.

* * *

The next evening Sarek couldn't help but stare a moment when Mrs. Beaumont breezed through the restaurant. She wore a mini black cocktail dress. "Good evening Ambassador," she greeted. "Did you enjoy the Dumpling Delight?"

"Yes I did. How did I inspire it?" Sarek averted his eyes from the curvaceous figure before him.

"When you answered my questions about Terran meat substitutes, it allowed me to get some chicken and sausage substitutes. With those ingredients, I made chicken and dumplings. Since its vegetarian, I call it Dumpling Delight."

"How are you feeling?" When Sarek saw her confused look, he figured she didn't realize that he knew about her medical visit. "Is New Vulcan conducive to your health?"

"Mostly," she replied. "I'm allowed to continue with my Pilates but I'm to substitute my running with swimming for the sake of my joints . The heat doesn't bother me too bad since I'm from Georgia."

"Is that your accent?"

"Yes, you're looking at a genuine southern belle."

"Please define southern belle," he requested.

Blushing slightly, Autumn lowered her eyes. "A proper Southern belle should be welcoming to visitors, cultivate beauty and posses a flirtatious yet chaste demeanor."

Sarek contemplated those points in a methodical manner. "You are most definitely a southern belle."

"You are too kind." A group of young humans entered the café. "I'm off to party now." She observed Sarek's confusion. "I'm celebrating my birthday. I'm the oldest twenty-year-old around."

"I do not understand the logic of your statement." _How can she be the oldest twenty- year-old?_ "If you are speaking about the age you appear to be, by human standards you look young."

"You know how to flatter but I suspect that's why you're an ambassador. The old comment was because of my life experiences. I married at eighteen and widowed a few months later." She became somber. "My husband was a botanist aboard the USS Hood."

"You have my condolences." That reply came automatically to him after being near humans so much. Without thinking, he grabbed his napkin and started to dab her eyes but then just handed it to her.

"Thank you." After she dabbed her eyes, she stared at him sympathetically. "You have my condolences as well. You miss your wife still. I can tell."

No one else realized the loneliness Sarek felt still. Most of his Vulcan friends assumed his human wife didn't mean as much to him as she did and he thought he concealed his emotions well . "How can you tell?"

A tiny smile crossed her face. "Even though you suppress emotions, you have sympathetic eyes. Sometimes there's sadness in them." The group of humans who had entered the restaurant expressed their impatience. "I have to go now. See you soon."

* * *

After another week, some traders brought various Vulcan artifacts that had been sold off-world years before. With Vulcan's destruction even the most insignificant object held great cultural value nowadays. As Sarek finished his meal, these human ruffians lingered at the café. With his sensitive hearing, he overheard several crude remarks about the blond chef. Meditating for a moments after he finished his meal helped him repress his disgust and anger at those comments.

Autumn brought him some water and ignored the cat-calls. "Don't worry. This sort of thing happens to me all the time, well among my own kind anyways."

"Explain," he said curtly.

"In my culture, I look like the mistress not the woman a man marries." She sat down and sipped her own water.

"That is not logical. One bonds or marries a suitable companion." Sarek knew what a mistress was by the Earth traditions but the concept remained alien to him since Vulcans mated for life. Besides, from his knowledge of Earth customs he didn't know of a certain looks wives had compared to mistresses. While mistresses would have been kept secret, he met the wives of his human acquaintances who all looked different. "Your husband considered you a logical choice."

"I guess that's one way of saying it." She glanced back to the obnoxious group. "I can't explain it logically. It just is." She grimaced. "You don't know how many men think I'm easy because of the way I look. Many people assume that I slept with my professors to get my chef and nutritionist degrees."

"That is still illogical since you have to take computerized testing to get any degree." Computerized testing was a minimum many other professions had other forms of testing as well. "Anyone who has tasted your cooking would know that you must have passed several tests."

"Oh Ambassador, you are too kind." She flashed the most radiant smile.

"I am not kind. I am logical."

"Of course," she remarked. "Either way, you deserve a blueberry rolly poly. I'll be back."

As she passed the ruffians, Sarek heard more mutterings. One smacked her bottom as she walked by carrying the dessert. Instantly, Sarek bolted over and nerve pinched him. The others jumped up. "You will leave and not come back. If you do, you'll suffer the consequences." They looked at him and stepped away. "First, you need to settle your bill." They paid with far more than enough credits.

Wide-eyed, Autumn looked at him, then to the hooligans on their way out and back to him. "That's impressive. Thank you. You've earned free dessert tomorrow also."

"That's not necessary."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

Every evening, Sarek would enjoy culinary delights while he reviewed proposals on the further building of New Vulcan. For some reason, he felt the need to protect Autumn. Since the dinner crowd served more than the lunch and breakfast crowd combined and her talents exceeded her uncle's, she covered the dinner shift. Once she completed her shift, he escorted her to her home. After all, she was a guest of sorts and needed protecting. Besides, he found her "bubbly personality" as the human's put it pleasant. It was the logical thing to do.

* * *

With more and more Vulcans across the galaxy voyaging home, business boomed for Kaleidoscope so much so that Autumn hired another human chef named Toshi to help her. While Sarek found the Vietnamese man odder than most humans, his culinary skills complimented Autumn's. One evening, Autumn declined his offer to escort her home. "I won't be a bother to you anymore. Thor and Isis will protect me." Two rather large dogs with rather sharp teeth immediately flanked her.

"Is it wise to have Terran bred canines on a higher gravity planet with such a climate?"

"These German Shepherds are third generation bred for it. They mixed them with a little sehlat DNA. These guys will live to be fifty and love the warm weather." She hugged and petted each of them. "The breeders warned me to never be late with their food."

"That is wise advice. Sehlats get ….were known to become ill tempered when hungry." Unexpectedly, they stood on their hind legs and started licking Sarek's cheek.

"Thor, Isis get down. I'm so sorry." Autumn pulled out a wipe from her purse. "They just really like you." Without thinking, she started wiping his cheek.

Sarek clasped her hands enjoying their supple coolness mixed with a ginger kiwi scent. Telepathically, he sensed attraction, fondness and curiosity from her. Leaning down, he admired her alabaster skin and rosy lips before his lips were so close to his he could feel their coolness. A couple of his brethren ambled by staring at the spectacle. Abruptly, he let go of her hands and stepped back. Momentarily, his logic lapsed. A ninety-five year old Vulcan had no business kissing a twenty year old human female. Lately, he had spent an average of seven point eleven minutes preening before going to dinner, a most unproductive use of time. After all, the grey hair remained proclaiming his age. Humans revered youth. "Excuse me."

As she watched Sarek leave with long strides, Autumn grimaced at her stupidity and complete breach of etiquette. _What would a handsome distinguished Vulcan Ambassador who had negotiated treaties across the galaxy with degrees in Astrophysics and many other fields want with a human chef? _

* * *

For the next several evenings, Sarek missed her company because Autumn stayed in the kitchen avoiding her rounds. Until one evening he heard, male and female squeals in the kitchen. The kitchen doors flew open and Lelari glanced at Autumn's comm link. Then she joined in and the threesome hugged and hopped up and down spinning in a slow circle. Toshi punched a button on his comm link and one of the stained glass walls became a viewing screen. "Everyone Autumn has just won the intergalactic Wolfgang award for best overall chef."

The humans cheered boisterously; the Andorians clapped; the Tellarites patted their furry hands on the table; the Vulcans solemnly nodded. Autumn curtseyed. "Thank you everyone. I appreciate ya'll's support."

* * *

The next evening Sarek decided to confront Autumn regarding the incident. However, only Toshi worked the kitchen. "Autumn's come into her own now. She's on an intergalactic tour of sorts for a few months exchanging ideas with various restaurants. Its expected with the Wolfgang Award."

Both men glanced up to the sound of suitcase wheels rolling across the floor. "Toshi, would you mind dog sitting? I ….oh Ambassador. It's good to see you."

"And you as well," he replied.

"You know I'm not a dog person, especially when it comes to those big vicious ones." Toshi stated.

"I can care for your dogs since they like me. Besides, I'm curious to see the sehlat traits they display."

"Thank you. You're too kind. There's six months worth of dinners for them in the back freezer and plenty of bags of kibble for during the day. You can leave a bowl full for them. They regulate themselves very well." Autumn pressed her thumb to the freezer pad and entered a code. Sarek pressed his thumb to the pad so it would recognize him and grant him access as well. Then she pointed out the sealed containers of dog food. A small container had their bowls, blankets and chew toys.

"May I escort you to the transport center? There are some things we should discuss."

"Of course," she replied. Then she and Toshi kissed both of each other's cheeks as they hugged goodbye. "I'm going to miss you. Take care. OK."

"You too sweetie, Be careful of all those handsome restaurateurs trying to seduce you." Toshi winked at her so that Sarek couldn't see his subtle attempt to make an impassive Vulcan jealous.

* * *

As they walked to the central transport station, Thor and Isis ambled at their side with a suitcase rolling behind, plenty of curious stares from passing Vulcans and lustful glances from human males. "I'm so sorry about touching your face. I know it was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"You acted impulsively. There is nothing to forgive. It was I who tried to kiss you. Someone your own age would better suit you."

Autumn glared at him. "Because I'm too impulsive and don't have degrees in science and such," she spat.

"No, because I'm far too old for you," he replied sternly. "Maybe in a few years," he reasoned.

"When I'm not so immature," she argued.

"So you have more time to experience life and not regret being bonded to one person," he stated.

"You are the most illogical Vulcan I've ever met." The second she said that, Sarek stopped and stared at her controlling his indignation. "If I was worried about being tied to one person, I wouldn't have already been married. As to age, you'll outlive me I'm sure." She awaited his reply. "Well Carpe Diem."

Realizing he'd been out logic'd by a human, he just stared at her. Both found each other's company amenible. They shared a fondness that could possibly be the basis on an agreeable bond. Both were wanted more than what they had. Because she was human courting her required a different ritual other than touching fingertips so he progressed their relationship to the next logical step. Then he grabbed her in a sensuous lingering kiss which made his heart race. For a moment, he suppressed his own arousal. Autumn stared at him dazedly with flushed cheeks. From her increased heart rate and body temperature, Sarek logically concluded that they had a suitable match. "You are to ignore any males who express an interest in you."

She nodded. "Uh-huh," she said as the transporter beamed her away.

* * *

Two months later, while in the process of restoration, a sharp pain shot through Sarek's side. When Sarek regained consciousness, he lay in a hospital bed. A Vulcan physician his own age attended him. "You have experienced a heart attack. You have a defective heart valve."

"What is the prognosis?"

"We can perform surgery to correct it," she replied.

"You have my permission."

"Is there anyone you want me to contact?"

"No," he replied.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Sarek recovered at home after a successful surgery. Other than the heart valve which had been replaced, the surgeon declared him to be in perfect health. Several transmissions awaited him but most notably, from his son the days after his heart attack. The encrypted priority message requested his presence at a peace negotiation aboard the Enterprise in a few weeks. Sarek's eyebrows shot up when he read that he would represent the entire Federation when he negotiated an armistice with Praetor Sen Hiro-Ang of the Romulan Star Empire. When he saw the Praetor's conditions for the negotiations, he concluded that he must be an eccentric and demanding individual.

Scanning through the oldest to most recent, he found a few of the usual transmissions from Autumn who worried about him and then a more recent one. Apparently, Toshi became suspicious when Sarek didn't show up to the café several nights in a row. Through the grapevine, he found out that Sarek had a heart attack and reported it to Autumn who now was on her way to Vulcan due to arrive that evening.

An hour before his meditation, Autumn buzzed his comm link so he greeted her at the door. From her squinting eyes and drawn lips, he sensed her anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" Thor and Isis bounded towards her so she kneeled down to pet them. "Next time, I'm taking you guys with me."

"The results of the operation would have been the same." Sarek gestured for her to come in and she followed.

Following the scent of some spices, Autumn went to his kitchen. She wondered if welcome kisses weren't part of the Vulcan customs. "Don't even try to logic your way out of this. You should have told me and you know it." In his kitchen, she started to unpack some food containers from her bag. "This is all recovery food but made to taste good."

"Thank you," he replied.

"How long until you're fully recovered?"

"A few weeks," he replied.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"Sarek, I'm not sure if we're dating or what Vulcan custom dictates but I do know that you should have kissed me by now."

Sarek leaned over and gently kissed her. Immediately, he felt both their hearts race. "I'm not supposed to have any strenuous activity or excitement."

"So my kisses excite you and you can't suppress that feeling," she said teasingly.

Sarek touched his forehead to hers. "Certain feelings are more difficult to suppress than others and in private they don't need to be suppressed. When I'm recovered, they won't be."

"Promise," she said softly.

Sarek extended two fingers to her. "I promise."

For a moment she hesitated but then followed the custom she observed before from other Vulcans. When she touched her two fingers to his a loving warmth engulfed her. "This is wonderful."

Then he led her through the house to the back. "I have a surprise for you." In the back courtyard, he an indoor pool installed with a retractable thin cover to prevent evaporation. While not typical and even superfluous for a Vulcan, swimming was medically necessary for a human. Logic dictated that he install a pool for her. Plus, when his daughter-in-law visited, she could use it as well.

When Autumn saw the pool, she knew Sarek would be a considerate caring lover. She threw her arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips. "Oh sorry, no excitement," she said.

"If you want to swim, I meditate in the afternoons."

"I'll be here then. In the meantime are hugs acceptable?"

_Concessions are necessary in relationships._ He hugged her tightly. Love, comfort, bliss: Sarek felt it within himself and radiating from her through their touch.

* * *

The next afternoon Autumn arrived for her afternoon swim with her dogs at her side. After she gave Sarek a quick kiss and touched her fingers to his, she disrobed to show a skimpy bikini. Sarek sat in his living room to meditate. Several minutes later when he didn't hear a splash, his investigated. Autumn rubbed lotion on every inch of her skin and hair. "This keeps Father Time away. I reckon it's better to start young. When you're better, I'll expect you to do this for me."

Sarek wondered if Autumn knew she played with fire. Humans didn't realize how strongly Vulcans felt emotions since they suppressed them so well. Once he fully recovered, she would soon find out.

Once he finished meditating, Autumn sauntered in with her robe open. The scent of mango lotion wafted in the air. Lucky for her, he maintained complete control. "Autumn, you must keep this secret." She nodded. "In a couple of weeks, I'm to negotiate a peace treaty. The location will be the Enterprise. It will probably take several weeks at the least."

"That's wonderful. I'll be catering for it. Look." She punched several buttons on her comm link to decrypt a private message.

_FAO: Autumn Beaumont_

_The Enterprise on behalf of the Federation requests your services to cater a critical diplomatic function beginning on this star date which could take several weeks. _

_As the recipient of the Wolfgang Award, you will not only be our caterer but our honored guest. I will personally ensure that all your needs are taken care of._

_Captain James T. Kirk_

_USS Enterprise_

At first, Autumn thought the diplomatic mission might be with the Klingons since it was near their space. However, while Sarek read the message, she thought about why the Federation would request Sarek in particular since everyone let the Vulcans focus on rebuilding their society. "It's with the Romulans isn't it?"

Unfortunately, Vulcans while they could lie did it poorly so Sarek didn't bother. "Yes, it's with the Romulans but you must tell or even hint to anyone." When he held out his two fingers, she didn't acknowledge him. Maybe she felt fear since one of their race caused the death of her husband but he wouldn't force the matter. She would confide in him when she was ready. In the meantime, he would be there for her. "This will be most convenient. Since we will both depart Vulcan together."

"Actually, I'll be going to the Alpha Quadrant's Intergalactic Market and Farmers' Station so I can get everything I need. I like to pick out my ingredients myself. I'll be using a special shuttle that has plenty of room so I can keep it all in stasis. From there, I'll rendezvous with the Enterprise." She hugged him. "Unless you don't mind an extra couple days on a shuttle," she stated sweetly.

"If it's an intergalactic space station, I could lend my services as an ambassador who has dealt with various alien cultures."

She caressed his cheek. "That is so sweet…I mean logical."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

A/N – Well another new subplot. Do you like Autumn? Sarek is based on ST2009 where he's had a human wife and has admitted to feelings.

Thank you Rashida7777 - Yes, Sen is a hottie and that gave me some ideas.

If your curious to see what some of the characters look like, in photobucket, under Blond Goth Girl with the headings ST2009, I have non - Trek'ified pictures of the models I based the descriptions on. I'm trying to get a Trek'ified book cover to post to Ad Astra. I'll let you know if I get a volunteer to do that for me.

Anyhow, thanks to everyone who faves and reviews.


	9. Hodge Podge

_A/N – Thanks to all you reviewers out there. I love the feedback. Special Note to Snowdove30 – who has supported me throughout my works including my Harry Potter stuff . Welcome Elaine451 – thanks for the reviews. _

Chapter 9 – Hodge Podge

Once Autumn returned because she found out about Sarek's heart attack, she insisted upon taking care of him even though he could take care of himself. However, Sarek knew feminine stubbornness so he let her cook for him. Since she swam in his pool, let her dogs roam in his ample yard and generally looked after his well-being with all but the latter at his insistence, logic dictated that she move in with him: platonically. Plus he wanted to ensure her safety. Together they researched for the upcoming peace talks: her with cuisine and him with Romulan culture and politics. Often they collaborated successfully. Over all, he found her presence pleasant leading him to one logical conclusion. He contacted her family and arranged a video conference with her parents the day before they left for the peace talks.

To prepare, Sarek did a background check before speaking to them. Oddly Autumn's maiden name was Beaumont as well. It seemed her husband was Autrey Beaumont of Tennessee but no relation. Autrey finished Starfleet Academy as Autumn began the Bauman Culinary and Holistic Nutrition Institute. They lived in adjacent apartment complexes from the beginning of their schooling. _That's probably how they met._

Autumn's Beaumont family had been around for several hundred years and started as cotton growers. Two hundred years later they switched to peaches. With the acquisition of more land and hydroponics, they branched out into over thirty different fruits and vegetables two hundred years ago. Currently, Autumn's parents Clay and Brenda ran their farm with Alston their eldest son, Summer their daughter and third child and Hastings their son and fourth child. They donated some farm equipment to a displaced Vulcan farming family who set up their farm on New Vulcan.

Autumn's anxiety over the menu assured him of privacy as he connected the call. Before him, a rather tall sandy haired man with a farmer's build and tan and his wife a rather petite fair blond with facial features similar to Autumn's features calmly watched the screen. They sat on a large plush couch in a huge open air living room with old fashioned lace curtains on the tall arched windows, a grandfather clock and hardwood floors in the background. From the size and clarity of the picture, he deduced they embraced everything modern as well as everything old. The phrase _Salt of the Earth_ came to his mind. "Good evening, I'm Sarek of New Vulcan. Thank you for accepting my call Mr. and Mrs. Beaumont."

"Well, it's such a pleasure to speak with you. Please call me Brenda and this is Clay." Her accent was a bit thicker than Autumn's. Clay nodded. "Are you calling us about Autumn? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine and yes I'm calling regarding Autumn."

Just then a tall young man of twenty or so resembling Clay, a teenage girl resembling Autumn but younger and with straight hair and a blond fifteen year old boy ran in and descended in front of and next to their parents. "This is private." Clay glared at them. "Out," he said.

"But Pa, I wanna see the man Autumn's crushin on," Summer said in a whiny voice.

"Pa, this Ambassador Sarek. He's famous." Hastings slumped away.

Alston herded them out. "I was trying to stop them."

"Sorry bout that," commented Brenda as they left. "So anyways, you wanted to talk to us about Autumn."

"Yes, we have been spending some time together and have developed a mutual fondness. If things continue to progress favorably between us, the next step will be bonding and marriage. Mr. Beaumont, I'm asking for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Both of them almost gasped. "Well, I'm honored that you asked me first. That shows character but then I guess you wouldn't be an ambassador if you weren't honorable." Clay leaned forward. "Now, me and my family spent a month on New Vulcan helping the Agri Excolo clan get there farm goin' so I'm familiar with your culture and I have no problems with your people. They're good people. I know better than to say anything about age because I know Vulcans live much longer than humans so that's not a problem. The other thing I know is that Vulcans don't lie and appreciate candor themselves so I'll be blunt if you don't mind."

"Please," Sarek replied.

"Well I respect your emotional control but if you want to marry my daughter you better love her. Since I know about your privacy and respect it, I won't ask you the question directly but instead ask that we not continue this continue this conversation if you don't love her."

"We should continue this conversation," Sarek stated.

"Good," Clay replied.

Brenda looked at her husband and back to Sarek with a furrowed brow. "My daughter has quite the opposite personality of what most Vulcans have. Are you sure you two can get along or do you hope she'll change?"

"As to compatibility, she has been staying with me for two weeks, platonically of course, and I've known your daughter for a few months now. I find her personality compliments my own. Therefore, I don't wish for her to change."

"Autumn's living with you, platonically?" asked Brenda.

"Indeed," replied Sarek. "Some of the traders who pass through are unsavory and New Vulcan's defense force is still being assembled. By having her here, I can assure her safety."

"You have my blessing," replied Clay.

"Mine as well," replied Brenda.

"Thank you," Sarek replied. "I plan to propose in a few weeks. I would like it to be a surprise."

"We won't tell her," replied Brenda.

Sarek turned off the comm and meditated. Already, he gave Autumn some literature on bonding since she expressed curiosity about how Vulcans interact and date which they really didn't do. Their relationship progressed slowly though they were already committed. For both of them, it worked. Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and snuffed out the incense.

From behind, he felt cool arms hug his neck and kiss his cheek. "Goodnight," Autumn whispered against his ear which sent a tingling down his spine.

Sarek stood and held out two fingers and she responded. "No excitement, Ha'ge," he said as he brushed aside a silky tendril of fair hair. "Ha'ge means light."

"No excitement, huh," she said with a light peck to his lips. "Then you better stop flirting Handsome." With another quick kiss, she headed to her room. "Besides I'm being good. I'm wearing a baggy football jersey."

"That is skimpy by Vulcan standards."

"Well Handsome, you need to stop looking then."

* * *

**Hodge Podge**

_Need It? We have it. Don't Need It. We still have it. Can't imagine it? We still have it._

_Anything and everything under the red sun, yellow sun, many suns and many moons you need, can be found at Hodge Podge. While diplomats fight over who owns the space dust, we bargain. Conveniently located near the Briar Patch but not too close and not serving any Empire. Visit us because we have it._

_No weapons allowed. Management reserves the right to refuse service to any patron. Politics forbidden – Credits Welcome. Parking validated with purchase of two hundred credits or more per day._

_First Ring: Ship repairs, parts and service_

_Second Ring: Clothing – Female_

_Third Ring: Clothing – Male and Unisex_

_Fourth Ring: Beauty and Health_

_Five Ring: House wares_

_Sixth Ring: Food Court_

_Seventh Ring: Electronics_

_Eighth Ring: Music and Media_

_Ninth Ring: Jewelry_

_Tenth Ring: Exotic Plants_

_Eleventh Ring: Exotic Animals – No kill vendors only_

_Twelfth Ring: Harrods_

_Thirteenth Ring: Occult_

_Fourteenth Ring: Groceries: Fruits, Vegetables and Other_

_Fifteenth Rings: Groceries: Meats _

_Sixteen Ring: Children's Department_

_Seventeenth Ring: Bridal_

_Eighteenth Ring: Antiques_

_Nineteenth Ring: Residences_

_Twentieth: Under construction_

A picture of a long cylindrical space station with circular bumps, like stacked tires, appeared on the screen. Touted as an engineering marvel, the middle axis served as a power fission generator using waste generated from the station itself. Decorative plants throughout the station oxygenated the atmosphere to supplement the normal atmospheric generators. Shuttle bays jutted from six points of each of the spheres. Neon signs of every color noted the contents of each cylinder. While diplomats fought, this massive strongly shielded space mall managed to promote peace for all races through shopping and mutual profit. Aboard a ten year old runabout with small living quarters but storage specifically designed for food, Sarek switched the controls to over to the station's master control which scanned the ship for weaponry before a tractor beam guided it to a space dock attached to the grocery section.

Once they landed, they set their comm links to track each other in case they got lost. Sarek sent a transmission to the central message center for Safak with the details of their landing and departure. Taking one of the Tribble Trails as the locals called them, a semi transparent walkway from the space deck to the main cylinder, they encountered humans, Andorians, Klingons, Ferengi, Talaxions and everything in between. Armed guards provided a safe environment throughout the station.

First, Autumn shopped for the meats without him in order not to offend his vegetarian tastes. While she did, he picked up some odds and ends for Spock and Nyota. For Spock, he chose some stringed instruments and for Nyota and several compilations of the latest music groups as chosen by the tattooed young human female behind the counter.

Then he made his way to the jewelry and exotic plant sections for some special items for Autumn. The young human female looked at him strangely as he walked into the ring section. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need an engagement ring for a human female, size six."

The clerk showed him some rings and he picked something unique with diamonds. "Is is durable? She works with her hands quite a bit."

"These are treated so they won't tarnish. We can also treat it with skin tack so it won't easily slip off."

"Then do so."

Afterwards, he picked up a few suits for himself in the third ring. Autumn sent him a messaged asking him to meet her in the fourteenth ring to help her shop for some herbs and spices from some Ferengi in an hour. Since the occult section on the thirteenth ring intrigued him, he decided to use his hour there.

* * *

Oddly clad aliens and décor that reminded Sarek of Earth's Halloween decorated half of that level. Psychics and Tarot readers offered to tell his fortune. In the religious section, media evangelists promised his soul would go to heaven if he gave them all his money. In a back corner of the religion section, several different aliens from different religions screamed at each other as to which one was right. Sarek sighed. Of all the cylinders and of all the sections, this one that touted peace seemed the most combative. One of the guards stepped nearer and pressed a button which encased all the arguers together within a force field so outsiders couldn't hear them. "Until you can debate nicely, you're in time out."

As Sarek left the magic tricks section, he spotted the Conglomerate surrounded by guards heading into a conference room. The Conglomerate composed the station's owners and managers carefully balanced between all races to ensure the appearance of fair trade between all species. Two Orion males, one younger with a short cropped dark hair wearing very expensive tailored clothing while the other wore a blue suit of a style typified by Orion government officials entered with them. Sarek overheard mumblings of "that sort of trade is absolutely forbidden by the Federation."

While Sarek witnessed many peculiar occurrences in the universe, today he added one more. Behind them, a female Orion with bluish tinged green skin and long ebony hair in tiny braids wearing an expensive gown glided along tethered by her wrist to the younger male Orion with a delicate silver cord. Though Sarek had unfortunately encountered Orion slaves both male and female and found the entire business appalling, normally slaves wore irons. Maybe she was his wife. The female had an air of grace and serenity but not overt sexuality. However, Sarek couldn't decide which was more unusual: the Ferengi male trying to GIVE her a gold- pressed latinum anklet or the Klingon female expressing concern for her well-being.

"Come along Adena," the young male Orion said gently. "No one minds if you're in the same room with us while we discuss business."

* * *

Then Sarek joined Autumn on the fourteenth floor gently touching her two fingers to his. "Sarek, it seems that the Ferengi only want to discuss business with me if I'm naked."

While Vulcans suppressed emotions, rumors of Spock nearly killing his own captain had spread. Now everyone knew that they merely repressed them and that one should never anger a Vulcan or they may kill you. Though Sarek buried his feelings inside a fortress of logic, giving the appearance of anger was acceptable. In a raspy voice, he addressed the Ferengi dealer. "You told my female you wanted her naked."

The small big eared young Ferengi swallowed hard. "A mere jest," he replied. "Ninety percent off for Vulcan," he added.

Autumn then picked out a bounty of spices, tasting them to ensure freshness.

* * *

When they returned to their ship, a stocky young Vulcan named Safak awaited them. Inside the shuttle, he looked at the one cot and then to Sarek and Autumn. Ever so slightly, a look of disdain entered his eyes but quickly left as they left the space dock.


	10. Kirk, Captain, Lady Killer

Chapter 10 Kirk, Captain….Lady Killer

Decks polished, hair combed, dress uniforms pressed, the officers waited for the runabout from Vulcan to land after having picked up Safak on the way. The craft similar to a shuttle craft but twice the size landed and opened. A tall young Vulcan male, slightly stockier than Spock wearing a brown and green Vulcan styled suit, sauntered out first. "I am Safak of New Vulcan." Immediately, he gave the Vulcan salute.

Kirk nodded. "Welcome Safak, we're pleased to have you on board.

Two German shepherds bounded out and sat next to the ramp. Sarek walked out behind them. "Welcome Ambassador Sarek," Kirk greeted. "We are pleased to see you again."

"You as well," Sarek replied. "There is some trouble aboard our ship. If someone could…."

"Oh no," Autumn yelled as she ran out of the shuttle. "The stasis field is losing even more power! My supplies will spoil!"

Scotty bounded into the shuttle followed by Chekov. Kirk went to the comm panel and ordered an engineering crew to the shuttle bay. "Chef Beaumont, everything will be taken care of. I'm Captain Kirk. Welcome aboard the Enterprise."

"Thank you so much Captain." She watched the tech crew run into the craft. "Are you sure they don't need my help?"

"The Enterprise has the finest engineering crew in the fleet. Everything will be fine." Kirk glanced to the dogs. "Do you breed them or are they just pets?"

"Well, they are my pets and I love them to death but they protect me. I got them on New Vulcan."

Sarek squinted at Kirk who readied to put his hand on Autumn's back to guide her out of the shuttle bay. "Spock, you would find them most interesting. They have some sehlat DNA in the breed to make them better suited to hot climates."

"Do they have the same fierce protectiveness that our pet sehlat did?"

"According to breeders, they'll rip the throats from anyone who touches Chef Beaumont." Sarek raised an eyebrow when Kirk stepped away Autumn.

The doors to the rest of the Enterprise swooshed open. Spock and Uhura flanked Sarek. Kirk took the lead with Autumn just behind him and Thor and Isis at her side. Safak trailed behind with Dr. McCoy. When they reached the botany department, Kirk motioned to the trails through the natural greenhouse which contained plants in every shape, size and color imaginable. "You may use the trails to walk your pets."

"Thank you," Autumn said quietly.

After that, they visited Zoology and the rest of the ship. The tour ended with a small private galley filled with stainless steel cookware and everything modern. The adjacent very large meeting room contained a long conference room table all done in with wooden trim with a motif of sea and space travel to give a warmer feel. "Captain, if you don't mind, could you clear out all this cookware? I prefer my own."

Kirk looked taken aback. "I thought this would be adequate. I was assured that this is a fully stocked kitchen."

"Oh it is but all the spices are freeze dried and I only use fresh. Stainless steel is nice but I prefer mostly cast iron and stone wear. You'll find that most chefs have their preferences when it comes to cooking." Autumn turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get my supplies and set things up. I understand that Rishley will be boarding tomorrow and the Romulans the next."

"That's correct," Kirk replied.

"Thank you for the tour," she replied and quickly left.

"If you'll excuse me," Kirk said. "I'm sure you and your family have some catching up to do." He promptly left.

Now that his father was here, Spock wanted to take the opportunity to speak to him about his need for a bond-mate to keep his father from perishing in a couple of years due to Pon Farr. "Father, may I speak to you in private?"

Sarek knew he had to take care of a certain matter. "Of course but I need to take of something first." He rejoined Nyota and Spock did as well. "Chef Beaumont has offered to cook a private dinner tonight to discuss the cuisine for the Romulan ambassador. Would you like to join us?"

"We would love to," Nyota answered.

* * *

Though they hadn't bonded, attempted a mind meld or had any physically strenuous activities because of his recovery, Sarek knew Autumn quite well. For the two weeks prior to the trip, Sarek learned to recognize her moods. From the moment they toured the botany department, he saw her façade of calm cover distress and that's where he found her. In a far corner, beneath a tree with huge red spade shaped leaves, he heard muffled crying.

When she looked up, she wiped her tears and tried to look unemotional. "I was just on my way to the runabout."

"Autumn, there is no need to be ashamed of your feelings."

They touched fingers before she leaned into a hug. In a little while, her tears dried. "This is the first time I've been aboard a starship since the obligatory engagement tour. I guess it just hit me."

For little while she enjoyed a tight warm hug before she looked up with a smile. "Are you up for that cozy little dinner I promised for you and your family?"

"I look forward to it and so do they." Both of them agreed to the small dinner to see how things went before revealing their relationship. Sarek kissed her until he started to lose control which became obvious. "You should go ahead and unpack your supplies."

* * *

When Autumn reached her ship, Captain Kirk awaited her while an entire tech team worked on the shuttle. "Oh my, the stasis fields must be quite a problem."

"The stasis fields have been repaired. They just needed replacement parts. The technicians are giving the rest of the systems a tune-up."

Autumn walked over to her ship. "Well, I guess I should've expected it buying a used ship. Thank you so much." Inside, she pushed a wheeled cart down the ramp.

"We can get those for you." Kirk ordered some crewmen to help. "All of them?" he asked.

"Just these two," she answered.

"What's that?" He pointed to the maroon leather rolled cloth she removed from a drawer.

"These are my knives." She unrolled it to reveal various sizes of high quality cutlery. When he reached out to grab one, she smacked his hand. "If you think Chefs are fussy about their cookware, we're ten times worse about our cutlery."

"A sharpening stone in this day of laser sharpeners," he said pointing to the rather worn grey stone.

"Because of safety laws, laser sharpeners only get the knives so sharp but this works wonders." Autumn rolled up the leather and tied it tightly.

"So do you have any plans tonight?"

"Actually, I'm testing out the kitchen by cooking a small dinner. Every kitchen has its own personality." When she went back into her ship, Kirk followed.

Kirk leaned next to her. "So this intimate dinner, exactly what are you cooking?"

"Oh, just a one pot wonder: Kumquat Tagine but vegetarian with Monkey bread and figs in red wine sauce for dessert." Autumn exited her ship and made her way towards the private galley.

"That's quite a lot for one."

"Well, I wasn't planning to be alone." Once she blurted that out, she knew he would take it the wrong way. After all, she knew the type a charming smile and a couple hours of innuendo and he expected her to sleep with him. Little did he realize that she was the type that had to love and trust a man enough to hand over her financials before she handed over her body. All her life, she appreciated southern gentlemen and though Sarek was a Vulcan he possessed gentlemanly traits. Autumn practically ran to the galley.

"Then I'll see you at six," Kirk replied.

* * *

Alone in the private galley, Autumn soaked the figs in some red wine and clove honey. Then she grabbed her cast iron skilled and sautéed some onions, ginger and garlic together for a few minutes before adding coriander, cumin, cinnamon, salt, pepper and cloves but in slightly extra quantities before adding plomeek, the Vulcan vegetarian equivalent of chicken. Then she coated her clay Dutch oven with extra virgin olive oil and poured everything in it and added the vegetable broth, kumquats, chickpeas and honey. Since she had several hours before dinner, she put the pot in the oven on extremely low heat so it would act as a slow cooker and set the timer.

* * *

Once finished, she made her way to the dorsal section of deck fourteen. The observation lounges had been turned into luxury quarters for the visiting dignitaries. Sarek would be just finishing his meditation. After buzzing his door and no one answered, she waited a few moments before she ran into Sarek on the way to his quarters. "Where were you?"

"Having Dr. M'Benga follow up to my surgery," he replied as he entered his quarters.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm completely recovered."

Autumn followed him into his quarters which opened to a mid-size living room that had a view of space which could also be a view screen. "That's wonderful." From what she could see, around the corner would be a bathroom and bedroom. "Sarek, I think that controlling emotions is a terrific thing sometimes."

"Really," he replied as he punched in a code to the door so the keypad would allow her access as well.

"That means you won't get upset about things." She knew he had feelings but suppressed them.

"Indeed, it does." Sarek cleared a space on the floor of the living room and unpacked a matt he used for meditating. "Now tell me what's troubling you."

"Well Captain Kirk started talking to me about this that and the other and I mentioned that I would be cooking to test the kitchen. Then he asked me about what I was cooking and I told him. Then he said that it sounded like quite a bit for one person and I said that I wasn't planning to dine alone and he took it as an invitation. How do I un-invite him? I mean he's the captain."

Sarek's irritation with Kirk nearly surfaced due to his lack of meditation that day. "Unfortunately, I am unsure how to handle the matter myself."

Autumn extended two fingers but he ignored her. "I'm sorry about this. Now, you're mad at me."

Sarek couldn't let her sense the anger and jealousy he felt or it would overwhelm her. "I am not angry with you. I simply find the entire situation disturbing." Sarek sat down and crossed his legs. "In the meantime, I need to meditate." Not only did he need to abate his irritation at Kirk but his excellent health and nearness to his potential bond-mate who didn't yet know the depths of Vulcan emotion posed another problem. Missing meditation reduced his emotional and physical control. "Autumn relax. Everything will be fine." When he saw the pout, he knew he had to take care of the situation but delicately. "Your suitcases and shopping bags are in the bedroom."

"OK. I'm going to unpack and take a nap."

* * *

After her nap, Autumn showered and dressed in a silky soft pink and black off the shoulder knee length dress, her hair down and a hint of soft make-up: entirely not Vulcan standard. Since she still needed to remove her cooking from the oven, she added her _Kiss the Cook_ apron.

Sarek awaited her in the living room in a sienna high collar Vulcan suit just as handsome as ever. He stared at her outfit for a moment.

"I know: revealing by Vulcan standards but with seven hours of exercise a week, I deserve to wear it."

"Your outfit is pleasing. Kiss the cook." Sarek dipped her into a pulse pounding kiss.

"Only you can," she replied.

"While Captain Kirk will still be joining us, he won't get any ideas."

Alone in the turbolift, she hugged his arm. "Do you have a logical plan?"

Just as the doors opened, they separated so he could resume his Vulcan impassiveness. "Indeed," he replied.

* * *

A/N – Please R&R. I love hearing from you all. Its very encouraging as a writer.

Next Sarek Versus Kirk


	11. Sarek Versus Kirk

Chapter 11 Sarek Versus Kirk

Inside the private galley, Autumn removed the dishes from the oven and cooler. Turning up the heat, she popped the monkey bread in. Sarek placed the food on the table while she lit some candles and set one end of the conference table. "Be sure to set five with one at the head of the table for Captain Kirk." Sarek tossed some kibble to Thor and Isis who sat in a corner nearby.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm wondering what you're going to do to keep him from getting ideas."

"Something logical," Sarek replied. "That's all I'm going to tell you."

Spock and Uhura arrived with two chilled bottles of blush Muscadine wine. "Thank you so much," Autumn replied. "I haven't had this in ages. How did you know?"

"From your accent, I guessed you were from Savannah and one of our crew is a wine connoisseur who always has a variety so I guessed." Uhura removed two self-chilling wine buckets from one of the cabinets and set one at the head of the table and the other next to the end place setting.

"You're as brilliant with linguistics as everyone says." Autumn headed for the galley. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get the bread out of the oven."

Once she arranged the bread in basket, she removed her apron and brought it to the table. At that moment, Kirk walked in with a dozen red roses. "I brought you …..these." He glanced over to the other folks in the room.

"Thank you so much," Autumn replied.

As Spock spoke to his father about some of the politics of New Vulcan, he noticed his father intently watching Kirk who stood very close to Autumn. Discretely, Sarek made a circle with his thumb and forefinger. Just as he did, Thor and Isis bared their fangs and growled. When Kirk moved away from her, Sarek undid his fingers and the dogs quieted.

"Good evening Captain," Uhura replied. "Let's get a vase for those flowers. They add such ambiance."

"Well, the food's already." Autumn poured wine for everyone.

Everyone joined Autumn at the table. Kirk took the seat at the head of the table with Uhura and Spock on his right. Autumn sat on his left with Sarek next to her. As the bread was passed around, everyone commented on how delicious the butter herbed bread was. Then Autumn served the main dish.

"This is a most flavorful dish: a Terran dish with plomeek." Spock took another bite. "Do you think cooking is more of chemistry or some other form of science?"

"Mr. Spock, cooking is more of an art than anything." Autumn then took a sip of the fruity wine with a hint of tart.

"The blending of ingredients in using set proportions to get an anticipated end result by definition is chemistry." Spock then took a bite of the tangy yet smooth soup.

"The recipe is the basics but to get the desired flavor you should feel your way through a recipe and know the personality of your kitchen," Autumn countered.

"What you are saying does not make sense. Please explain," stated Spock.

"If you ever try cooking following a known recipe and don't get the results you should, then you'll see it's an art." Autumn passed the bread around.

Remembering his broccoli casserole, Uhura giggled. "She has you there Spock."

"I stand corrected." Spock then took another serving of soup.

Kirk gave his full attention to Autumn. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Well, my grandma taught me to cook, since neither of my parents could cook nor could my brothers and sisters. My one job in the household was to cook so I learned southern cooking first and then mastered international cuisine in my high school classes. Each year for vacation, we traveled for a month which also helped me learned regional flavors." Autumn finished her glass of her favorite wine that she missed so much.

Kirk leaned in closer and poured some more wine for her. "We do have something in common. I grew up on a farm in Iowa."

Sarek dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "Autumn, I believe you have some theories regarding Romulan cuisine."

"Yes I do. From the Romulan cookbooks I've studied, they are definitely omnivores. Even though they have the technology and create high quality meat substitutes, they always like meat with most every meal. That leads me to believe that eating meat has a positive cultural significance. Most of their recipes have seafood with the odd fowl type meat thrown in. From the amount of seafood variations, I think have more water mass than Earth even."

Uhura blinked. "You are correct on all accounts."

"Their fowl recipes seem to be more directed towards holidays. Cuisine tells a lot about a culture." Autumn took several sips of wine.

"The next time we encounter an alien culture, we'll be sure peruse a cookbook first," added Kirk with a chuckle.

"I have already found Autumn's perspicacity on such matters exceedingly revealing and accurate," added Sarek who topped off her wine glass. "During the Wolfgang competition, she impressed a Klingon even."

"Oh really," commented Kirk.

"I did it with my own recipe: Krakatoa chicken wings and Kimchi but don't worry, I won't be serving them here. I'm cooking much milder food. I got quite a bit of seafood at the intergalactic market and a few surprises."

"Navigating through that market is more difficult than plotting courses." Kirk topped off her wine glass.

"They have everything in the galaxy, well just about. Sarek helped me out so much." She gazed at him lovingly.

"One can practice one's diplomacy skills there quite readily with the different cultures from across the galaxy. However, I think they might be stretching the bounds of legality with their relative intergalactic immunity." Since every culture had various items they considered illegal, the Federation enforced only very limited laws.

"How so?" asked Spock.

"I think they might be starting an underground slave trade."

"That's awful," commented Autumn taking another sip.

"Well, it's only conjecture but even if it isn't I doubt if they can succeed," stated Sarek.

Autumn got up carefully. "I'll get dessert now."

Kirk scrambled up. "I'll help."

Uhura turned to Spock. "It looks like the captain is trying to put another notch on his bedpost."

"Indeed, it is a habit," Spock added. Earlier Nyota had commented that she thought that his father and Autumn were an item because of her female intuition but Spock doubted her. Since his father intently listened in the direction of the galley and apparently trained Autumn's dogs to help thwart unwanted attention, he didn't doubt his wife's intuition anymore.

"But I don't think she'll fall for his charms," Nyota commented. Moments later Kirk came out carrying so dessert dishes and spoons followed by Autumn with the red wine covered figs. Nyota loved the sweet but light dessert. "Are you enjoying running Kaleidoscope?"

"I love it. I proudly call New Vulcan home now."

Once they finished, they meandered over wine before the stewards cleared the dishes and started washing them. "If you'll excuse me," stated Autumn as she rose from the table to speak to one of the stewards. "My knives have to be hand washed and if you'll lay them on a dish cloth next to the sink to dry that would be great. Thank you so much." She slightly stumbled on her way back from the galley. "I think I had too much to drink. Maybe I should turn in."

"I'll escort you to the shuttle bay." Kirk hurried next to her.

Suddenly, Thor and Isis growled, baring their fangs. "I think they'll escort me." The dogs then flanked her.

"Captain, I think we should do a dress rehearsal tomorrow morning before Rishley arrives and as added practice before the Romulans arrive?" Nyota distracted Kirk as he backed away from the dogs just long enough for Sarek to leave and join Autumn.

* * *

Out of necessity and for fear she might stumble, Sarek put his arm around Autumn's waist as they walked to his room. "Once we get to our room, I'll drop you off and walk the dogs."

"You're such a doll and those ears are so sexy."

As soft flushed lips kissed his neck, alcohol warm hands caressed his ears. "Autumn wait until we're in our room."

Once they reached their room, she tested his resolve and restraint again. Kissing her, his buried Vulcan emotions broke through to her sending her into a frenzied passion. He felt her body flush but he wouldn't take advantage of her drunken state. "We need to stop." Sarek untangled himself from her and poured a glass of fortified juice. "You need to drink this to avoid a hangover." After pouting, she did. "I'll be back to take care of you after I walk the dogs."

Once he returned from a very long walk, he saw that she had freshened up and went to bed.

* * *

When Autumn woke-up the next morning in their luxurious king bed alone, her panties felt damp. _I didn't tee-tee. Oh this is from my make-out session with Sarek. It happens every time. _Looking around, she discovered Sarek and her dogs missing. _He's so sweet. He took care of them while I slept in. _

After showering and freshening up, her dogs bounded in. Sarek stood in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you for taking care of me."

"That's my job….and my pleasure. Now I'll let you get ready."

* * *

Alone, Autumn contemplated the next step. Rumor had it that Vulcans only had sex once every seven years but she refused to believe it. She accepted Sarek's reserve in public but it simply wouldn't do for private. Despite her old fashioned beliefs, an engagement and a short marriage proved one thing: she loved sex and often. Certainly, she loved and trusted Sarek. The fact that he hadn't pressured her at all turned her on even more. One thing would remedy the celibacy issue which she just happened to purchase from the international marketplace: a little black teddy.

Standing at the edge of the living room, she watched Sarek reviewing something on an electronic pad. "Sarek, we need to talk."

A jaw drop, raised eyebrows and three rapid blinks later, he finally spoke but regained his composed air. "From your clothing or rather lack thereof, logic dictates that you do not wish to speak." Sarek noted her hips swinging one point three seven inches more to each side as she walked.

Autumn undid the buttons of his shirt. "A black teddy means no logic either."

"Autumn, there are a few things you need to be aware of." Gentle fingers caressed every muscle of his chest and abdomen. "Vulcan emotions run deeper than human." Every nerve is his body tingled but fought to keep control. "That is why we remain controlled." Slightly shaking from only a tenuous control, he stared down only to see silky smooth shapely legs and painted red toe nails. "That includes….passion." Inadvertently, his hand touched her thigh letting him feel her desire first hand. "Because I am a touch telepath, you will directly feel what I feel.

"You have a fantastic body Handsome, lean and muscled like a cat."

"Ha'ge, you are not listening to me."

"No, I'm listening. I'm just ignoring you while I find your sweet spot. Once I do, all that logic will be long gone."

"That is not wise Ha'ge because Vulcans have superior strength and stamina to humans." His fingertips traced the tiny red frills throughout the black lace. "That is why during sex I.... will.... not.... lose... control."

"Oh yes you will." She started to undo his trousers. "I'm a very horny twenty year old who hasn't had sex in two years. Do you think I want you to restrain yourself?"

"As your future bond-mate, I will satisfy your needs in a controlled manner." While he slowed his heart and calmed himself, he stepped out of his trousers which dropped to the floor. "I am in control."

"Did I tell you I was a high school cheerleader?" She hopped on him and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"No," he replied. _Focus. Define cheerleader. A uniformed performer who encourages the support of a sports team through loud chants and acrobatic displays._

When she caressed the points of his ears, he trembled slightly. "So this is the sweet spot."

"H…Ha….Ha'ge, please," Sarek pleaded. Logic dissipated as his tongue moved towards a stiff pink nipple.

Then she sucked on the tips of his ears, putting the entire tip in her mouth and massaging her tongue around it. "Oh Handsome, you're gonna show me what ya got."

Suddenly, he growled and rushed into the bedroom. And he did……exceptionally.

* * *

On the deck above, the carpenters and engineers constructed quarters for the Romulan contingent. One of the techs heard screaming and growling so he listened closely. "Bob, listen to this."

Bob listened closely. "That must be the captain."

"You saw him chasing that chef. I bet he's nailing her."

During their lunch break, rumors began spreading. Late that afternoon Tom called his buddy Bob over again. "They finally stopped."

Bob looked up at the time. "Maybe it was someone enjoying an afternoon of porn."

* * *

Several hours later, Autumn cuddled breathlessly against Sarek, realizing that everything he said was true and more. Resting her chin on his chest, she looked into dark eyes that studied her intently and lovingly. "That was absolutely amazing." Though he tried to regain his impassivity, she thought he looked smug. "Well Handsome, in a May/December romance, May is supposed to exhaust December not the other way around."

"You made me lose control."

"Same, a bunch of times," she whispered as she nestled against his neck.

"Ha'ge," he murmured as he touched her temple.

In that touch, Autumn felt the depths of his love. "I love you too."

* * *

After their shower, they dressed and readied to meet Rishley. Sarek ensured that he looked impeccably reserved in his ochre suit trimmed with rust colored accoutrements. "Soon I will speak to my son and reveal our relationship. Once the peace talks are over, we will go public."

Beside him Autumn donned a figure hugging but not too tight sundress with a splash of every color in the rainbow with a matching headband to pull her long hair from her face. "That's fine but everyone will know anyhow. Look at me," she pleaded. He looked at her puzzled. "I'm glowing like a damn light bulb." _My voice is hoarse from screaming to the Almighty all afternoon and I thought I loved sex before._ She dabbed some pink lipstick on and sprayed a little perfume before they left. _I need to buy an entire wardrobe of negligees._

Walking along alone, she noted Sarek's stoic face with just tinge of victory in his eyes. _My woo woo gloriously aches. I hope I'm walking normal. _"Well Handsome, you ruined me for other men."

"Ha'ge, your statement is illogical; if another man wishes to touch you, he must fight me to the death. The rules on Vulcan courtship are concise and definitive."

Autumn giggled. "Only a Vulcan can pull off sarcasm with a completely straight face."


	12. Etiquette Challenged

Chapter 12 – Etiquette Challenged

The Enterprise received a list of rules for Rishley a day before he arrived.

_The care and feeding of Rishley._

_1. No one is to enter The Renaissance except for when Rishley conducts a tour of his ship. During that time the tour must NOT deviate from the areas in the tour._

_2. No one is to scan the ship or Rishley for any reason._

_3. Visual surveillance devices must be turned off except in areas deemed critical by the Enterprise which will be made clear to Rishley so that he may avoid them._

_3. Rishley must be entertained. _

_4. Rishley can make or change any of his rules at any time._

An hour before the Renaissance rendezvoused with the Enterprise.

_T'Pyre of the Thur'Undlan Clan_

_By New Vulcan High Council Emergency Order Three Hundred Fourteen, all un-bonded Vulcan females must accept a Vulcan bond-mate. The female may choose from potential mates if several offers are presented. _

_In lieu of the aforementioned order, I hereby request to bond with you once you are aboard The Enterprise. At the earliest convenience, we will depart to New Vulcan and establish residency there._

_Safak of the __Kutus Quod Pecun Clan_

Rishley's periwinkle eyes scanned the transmission wondering if it was a joke. However, it was Vulcan. With an hour before they rendezvoused with the Enterprise, he brought the message to T'Pyre. In her room of various shades of blue and pink, Rishley found Betty touching up T'Pyre's hair. Long tendrils of deep purple and black hair spiked up around her pointed ears and cascaded down below her shoulders.

"So you won't try neon," he drawled.

"Neon just isn't for me," she replied.

"You're breaking my heart." Rishley laughed. "Finally over pink and blue," he added.

"Yes, I am."

"I wonder what your future husband will think." He handed her the transmission. "Isn't that the guy who teased you during your childhood?"

"It is."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Contemplate it," she replied. "Since I can tell that someone likes to keep secrets from me."

* * *

Rishley stomped off to the kitchen and ate a slice of toast and drank a glass of water before going to his room. In his room, decorated with splotches of various colors on the walls and floor but with plain tan furnishings, he put on a white suit with splashes of red and black on it before he spiked his neon orange hair. Then he put a bronze dog chain around his neck and closed it with a small padlock with an engraved R. On the floor at the foot of his bed, he pressed the green splotches of color going counter clockwise and pressed him palm in the middle of them all. The floor opened to reveal a secret compartment from which he removed a hypo. Then he cleaned it off before he attached a small container of clear brown liquid also from the secret compartment and waited.

Alice's voice rang throughout their ship. "Fifteen minutes until we dock with the Enterprise," she said.

Rishley injected the hypo into his forearm and quickly put it back into the hidden compartment before the tremors shook his body. As the ship hovered into the shuttle bay, they subsided. He straightened up and left his room.

* * *

On the deck of the Enterprise, everyone waited in dress uniform for the ship's hatch to open. They curiously stared at the UFO looking craft with a spinning multi-colored light at the top and bottom like in the very old movies. The hatch opened to become a ramp. A petite Vulcan female exited wearing a iridescent maroon body suit with spiked long maroon punk hair to match. Safak lost his composure momentarily and gasped. A human looking male with neon orange hair and a multi-colored suit walked out next. "Good afternoon Enterprise Crew," he yelled. "Rishley is here!" Then he motioned to his right. "This is Hottie. He's really a Klingon but the miracles of modern surgery."

Everyone studied the apparently Vulcan female closely but she looked around absently oblivious to it all while she looked around absent-mindedly.

"I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise." Then he motioned the line of officers. "This is my first officer Commander Spock, Chief Medical Dr. Leonard McCoy and Communications Officer Lt. Uhura."

Rishley nodded to each of them. "On behalf of the Milky Way, thank you all for saving a lot of lives." Everyone looked around at each other not knowing how to react.

Then Kirk motioned to the other guests who stood in the non military line-up. "This is Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan." Sarek raised his hand in the Vulcan salute.

"Pleased to meet you," Rishley replied. The he lowered his eyes in sincere sadness and looked to both Spock and Sarek. "You have my sincere condolences." Then he focused on Sarek. "Ambassador Sarek, are you or were you ever on the High Council?"

"Briefly and a very long time ago," Sarek replied.

"Recently, they've passed some interesting laws and I just wondered who was responsible."

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with them," Sarek replied.

Then Kirk guided him to the next person in line. "This is Chef Autumn Beaumont."

Rishley nodded to both of them. "Pleased to meet you," he said.

"And you," she replied.

Giving Autumn the once over, a smile crossed his lips. Slowly his gaze went from Autumn to Sarek and back to Autumn. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thank you so much. I'm flattered to think that someone as famous as you knows me because of the Wolfgang Award."

"I wasn't talking about the award but congratulations on that." Rishley shook his head and leaned in close to her ear so no one else would hear him. "You're glowing like a light bulb."

In almost slow motion, Sarek watched as Rishley leaned in too close to his Ha'ge. Immediately, his thumb and forefinger formed a circle but the dogs didn't budge or make a sound. Then Autumn sagged. _Somehow Rishley hurt her. _ Rishley grabbed Autumn blocking Sarek from helping his future bond-mate. As Sarek attempted a nerve pinch, Rishley twisted slightly so he could avoid the contact. With one arm Sarek grabbed her just before she collapsed and with the other he pushed Rishley out of way causing him to take a step back.

During the commotion, Safak slumped down seconds before T'Pyre stood next to Rishley. Both stepped away from the commotion. T'Pyre rubbed Rishley's chest where Sarek had pushed looking oblivious to everything.

Immediately, security rushed into the fray surrounding everyone. "Halt," commanded Spock. "Everyone step away from her." Spock motioned towards T'Pyre. Kirk and everyone else looked at him confused. "T'Pyre is actually a Kareel-ifla and Ponn-ifla adept who is mentally unbalanced."

Rishley put his hand on her shoulder. "That's not a nice thing to say about Hottie. Besides, who are you to judge if she's unbalanced?"

"Excuse me," yelled Dr. McCoy. "I need to examine these two." Dr. McCoy removed his medical tricorder and moved toward Autumn since she was nearer.

"No scans anywhere near me," Rishley almost growled as he grabbed it from McCoy and smashed it.

Security moved in and T'Pyre noted each one and their weapons. Behind them one of the shuttle bay personnel used the comm panel to order some medical personnel to come immediately.

"Everyone stop," commanded Kirk. He motioned for security to ease off and Rishley along with T'Pyre did as well. "What did you do to Chef Beaumont?"

"Not a damn thing, unlike someone else," Rishley replied. "I just whispered in her ear."

McCoy looked over Autumn who Sarek held. "It looks like she fainted but I can do a more thorough exam in sickbay." Sarek carried her away while McCoy examined Safak.

"Is Safak dead?" asked Spock.

"No, just unconscious," McCoy replied. After Sarek left carrying Autumn, the medical team entered.

"What's going on?" asked Kirk.

"T'Pyre is trained in Vulcan assassination techniques. Clearly, she no longer follows the teachings of Surak nor does she follow any of the Vulcan ideals. That much is obvious." Spock's eyes roved to her hair.

"Safak invaded my personal space and I taught him a lesson. Don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone, just protect him." She looked up to Rishley and then to Spock. "Just because I don't conform doesn't mean I'm insane."

Everyone glared at each other for a bit before Rishley spoke up. "Now that we have that cleared up, entertain me before I get bored.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded since it was best to leave this incident behind them. Kirk walked next to Rishley. "Would you like a tour of the ship?"

"Yes, I want to see the bar, the nightclub and the pool."

"We have a pool and an officer's lounge." Kirk started to exit the shuttle bay.

"Well then I'm leaving." Rishley snapped his fingers.

Spock wondered if this was more humor that he didn't comprehend as did most of his crew but he knew that in order for the peace talks to start, they needed Rishley. Kirk knew this as well. "We are converting some areas into a bar and nightclub. However, the conversions are not complete. Further, we wanted to solicit your advice on music."

"No problem, I have the latest of everything."

"Spock, would you see to those conversions?" asked Kirk.

* * *

In sickbay, McCoy examined Chef Beaumont while Dr. M'Benga tended to Safak. Sarek stood next to Autumn as McCoy finished. "What is her condition?"

"Well, I have to respect doctor patient confidentiality. With all due respect, seeing as how she and the Captain are together and he is the Captain of the ship, I can only disclose that information to him."

"Only as Captain of the ship is he entitled to that information. However, since Autumn has been my female for several months, I can assure you that she and Captain Kirk are not together unless he challenges me to a fight to the death. Now, how is she?"

Earlier that day, McCoy recalled some rumors he heard but when he questioned Kirk, he shrugged and became evasive. In all his years, he would never have guessed Sarek to be the culprit of those rumors. "In that case, I guess you're entitled to know."

* * *

After Spock left, he ordered an engineering crew to convert one of the bulkheads to a bar and dance club. Since they had more experience than he did, he proceeded to sickbay. Outside sickbay, the two dogs sat at attention. In sickbay, Safak lay on a biobed unconscious but with strong vitals. From the readings, Spock deduced that T'Pyre hit the exact nerve clusters to knock him out and that he would awaken in a few hours.

"Where is Chef Beaumont?"

"She's in the back. Your father is taking care of her. She should be waking up any minute." McCoy grinned ear to ear and chuckled.

"Doctor?"

"Even this country doctor gets surprised every now and then," McCoy replied. "I can't wait to tell Captain Kirk."

When Spock glanced to the back biobed, his father removed his hand from Autumn's face. Her eyes fluttered open. Sarek put a straw in a bottle of water and turned to her. With his Vulcan hearing, Spock heard something that made him desperately fight to keep control.

_Oh my! This can't be. Rishley told me I was glowing and congratulations. I can't be pregnant. I read that children were only possible between humans and Vulcans using genetic engineering so I didn't bother with the contraceptive shots. Oh my God!_

* * *

Near the end of his tour with Rishley, Kirk thought his day couldn't get any worse. Everywhere they went the crew would stop to see the mysterious Rishley. The man had already laser etched his signature to one of the tables in the crew lounge which the crew argued over who would get it. In the turbo lift back to the shuttle bay, Rishley whipped out his laser pen and etched an antique R. Then the tour ended at the pool as requested. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, you can raise the temperature of the pool by fifteen degrees so Hottie and I can skinny dip." Rishley elbowed T'Pyre. "You lost that bet on Delta."

"Sure," replied Kirk. The lifeguard did. _He has to be joking. He's not joking._ _Vulcan females have great bodies! Look away or she'll kill you! _Then Kirk recited his orders from Starfleet in his head. _Since Rishley is the key to these peace talks, let him do whatever he wishes as long as security isn't compromised._

"Just joking Captain," stated Rishley. "We're leaving our skivvies on."

"Thank you," replied Kirk. "That is very considerate of you."

"Cannonball!"

When Rishley jumped in, a huge splash erupted from the pool covering Kirk with water. _Can my day get any worse?_ The bridge paged him with an urgent communication.

The message read: _The Romulans are due to arrive in three hours. _

* * *

**A/N** Did anyone think a Vulcan would go punk? T'Pyre is unique. Can you guess Rishley's superpower? What did you think overall?

OK – Need some feedback. Next we're getting back to Sen/Alawa to get their full story to this point. Some politics will ensue. Another site gave me feedback that the steam bogged the story down. Well, along with the politics I was going to have some steam as Sen/Alawa visit an alien planet. Steam or no?


	13. Money Taken Freedom Forsaken

Chapter 13 Money Taken, Freedom Foresaken

Many months after the destruction of Vulcan and a month after his mother died of cancer, behind a copper ovular desk, Mindel Liba finished reviewing his mother's finances. While their household wasn't a happy one, it was one of the fifteen families that comprised the Orion Syndicate. The handsome Orion man ran his hand through his short dark hair when he realized that his mother never bothered integrating his father's meager holdings into her own. For the first thirty years of marriage, things went well in the Liba home but things turned sour and so began the path of covert attempts to kill each other. Father tried to kill mother for her fortune while mother tried to kill father because she bored of her husband and wanted another young stud. Mother won five years ago when his father caught a rather nasty virus from his mistress. Looking in the mirror at his handsome green visage, then glancing down at the brown circular pendent with the symbols of all fifteen syndicate families genetically keyed so that only the rightful heir or heiress denoted by the top symbol could wear it, Mindel figured that he inherited the best of both worlds.

Reviewing his father's finances and records, Mindel found something interesting: research into some of the extinct races of the Orion people. This rather extensive research lead to tracing their descendents and selective breeding to regain a member of a race once lost. This female's pheromones wouldn't be recognized by the sensors of the Federation and other technologically sophisticated species. Those subtle pheromones even affected the females of most species. No one developed an immunization for those pheromones unlike a base emotion like lust. This female could invoke a far more powerful emotion than lust; she invoked love. Mindel intended to use that emotion to gain new territory in their slave trade.

Luckily, other Orions were immune. However, Mindel found the space station abandoned and his property gone. Not long after fortune favored him when he tuned into the style channel of the Romulan Star Empire and found his property being interviewed. Despite many obstacles, he fully intended to recapture his property. After some deliberation, he figured a way to do it with the help of a very duplicitous compatriot.

* * *

Many years ago, on a remote space station near the Typhon Expanse, Ydira and Zolath raised their daughter Alawa. Per their master's orders, they had mated because their master mentioned something about a recessive gene they possessed but they didn't understand him. After five children, their sixth looked quite different in skin color, a less vibrant green and with a noticeable blue tinge. If they raised her well, their other five would be granted freedom. Per their masters' orders and using disks, they educated her in a variety of fields and kept her innocent to the ways of the world.

At the age of seven, Alawa started questioning everything. "Why is my skin different than yours?"

"Because your special," Ydira replied. Their master told them she was special, an exceptionally rare breed.

Over the years Alawa just accepted that answer and moved on. Using her tapes, she learned math, science, history, engineering and various cultural traditions. Often she helped her father fix the arrays and other equipment. Because her mother encouraged her, she learned the social etiquette of several different species and dancing. "Why am I learning this?"

"Because you will help a great leader some day," her mother replied.

"How?"

"By just being you," her mother said. "We're raising you to be different than the rest of us, to be better. In turn, our master vowed to us that you would be treated like a princess."

During her fifteenth year, her parents helped a ship in need of medical help. Unfortunately, the contagious disease infected her them. Somehow, Alawa remained immune. The maintenance drones helped her bury them.

* * *

Four years later, a ship blasted its way through their shields and a woman and large man both Orion kidnapped her and placed a jeweled collar around her neck. "Where are you taking me?"

The woman pressed a button on the wristband she wore. "You will speak only when spoken to."

Searing pain coursed through Alawa, making her drop to the floor. The man grabbed her and started to rip her clothes off. "I can break her spirit among other things."

"Stop it! She must remain unspoiled. His majesty offered a bonus for it."

From that point on, Alawa cooperated for she would meet the leader that her mother told her about. Each day, they tortured her using the collar and drilled it into her that she must please her master or it would be far worse. After several weeks of travel, they demanded she ready herself. Using a small shuttle craft, they flew her to a grand estate made of red stone reminiscent of structures she saw on vids of Vulcan but everything was green and lush indicating Romulus. Once all three had been searched by Romulan guards wearing silver and black, an elderly Romulan man surrounded by guards approached her with a woman who resembled the noble man. The Orion woman approached him slowly. "Praetor, for the reward you offered," she stated. The woman spoke in high Romulan, one of the four languages Alawa knew.

The Praetor and the Romulan woman approached her. Alawa extended her hand and bowed. "I'm Alawa. It is my honor to meet greatness."

"Excellent manners," he commented taking her hand. "Her skin tone is different, very soft on the eyes. I hadn't realized that Orions had different races."

The Orion woman nervously glanced around. "Her kind are special…..reserved for special clients…..very rare….more expensive and unspoiled even more expensive."

The Romulan woman scanned her with a tricorder. "She's in perfect health. However, she could use some preparations."

The Praetor snapped his fingers. "Give them two million instead of one."

* * *

For the next couple weeks, the Romulan woman known as Efia and several other woman honed her Romulan etiquette. Beauty treatments including styling, facials, waxing, skin treatments and everything in between ensured that she would please the Praetor. While she would sleep with the elderly man, she didn't look forward to it. From the gossip, she knew she would be presented at a party. In private, she read about the expectations of Orion slave women making her doubt what her mother told her.

One evening Efia prepped her for the party. "Why did the Praetor not want me sooner?"

"My dear, you are here for his son Sen. You're his birthday present. However, I must warn you; he grows tired of his conquests within a day or two. If he does, I'm sure he'll change it back someday. We'll keep you around until then. No matter what you will be treated well."

* * *

Opposite to what she saw in the vids of her brethren who dressed in skimpy clothing, they dressed her in a sheer elegant long gown and told to act classy so she did. Once she saw Sen, she could tell his breeding because his entire aura screamed noble leader. Unlike the rest of the Romulan males, he wore his hair slightly longer to where his ears just peaked out. Of all the males in the room, she found him most handsome with his high cheekbones, sensuous lips and coal eyes. With all the beautiful Romulan women around who probably fawned all over him, she wondered why his father purchased her. After all, she hadn't practiced seduction just read about it. Hoping he wouldn't find her skin tone displeasing nor her unusual eye color, she offered her hand to him. To keep her fear at bay for the events that would follow, she focused on her math equations but she knew not to reveal her intelligence because masters didn't like that.

"What is your name?"

"Alawa," she answered. Looking into his eyes, she saw veiled secrets and a gentility. _Why can I tell this about him when I can't tell the motives of anyone else? _More than anything, she wanted to share those secrets and be loved by him but did she dare reveal all that she was. No one mentioned her education. They seemed to think her uneducated. Maybe this wasn't her true master. Maybe she was just a party favor.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I do not wish to belong to anyone else."

He turned to the elderly man. "Father, thank you for the most superlative gift I've ever received but I must ask you for one favor."

"Anything my son," the Praetor replied.

"No other man may touch my gorgeous Alawa under penalty of a slow and painful death by my hand."

"And so it is," the Praetor declared with a smile. "Everyone please enjoy the party while my son alone enjoys his gift."

"Thank you master," she said.

"Never call me master," he growled. "I find it offensive."

_But that was what she was supposed to call him. Wild rage replaced gentleness in his eyes. She only wanted to make him love her. _

"Alawa," he whispered drawing her close. "Never fear me because I will never hurt you. Please call me by my given name, Sen."

"Very well Sen," she whispered.

"What do you wish to do now?"

_Why did he ask her what she wanted, they ordered her to please him?_ "Anything you want," she said.

"Never lie to me and never act like a servant with me again. You will speak your mind."

"I want to dance."

From their conversation, he wanted her to be herself and she wanted the same from him but he had secrets he kept from her. Not long after they met, she fell for the quirky genius completely, even growing to love those eccentricities in and of themselves. Moreover, he satiated her Orion appetite in the most delicious and satisfying ways.

* * *

Weeks later, she lay in bed after Sen ravaged her for two days during a fevered frenzy. Once she realized, he did it to save his life and she saw the look of remorse in his eyes, she forgave him. The older woman she remembered from when she arrived, Efia tended to her at Sen's behest. Efia scanned her with a medical tricorder. "Do you love Sen?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you forgive him for what he did?" Efia administered a hypo spray.

"I already have."

"That's good. You know Sen has his quirks." Efia went to the bathroom and set the controls to run a warm bath. "As a child, he only let select people touch him like his parents, me or his nanny and now you. I've never seen him happier or enjoying his leadership role more."

"I figured as much but I don't mind his quirks. I think its adorable how he gets so into intellectual pursuits that he forgets to eat or that he's addicted to certain shows but he has me and his guards to look after him."

"Sen loves you very much." Efia guided her tricorder to Alawa's abdomen. "Oh my, you haven't reached your full maturity yet have you?"

Orions had three stages of sexual maturity. During the first stage around the age of sixteen, her breasts and hips developed. During the second stage at the age of eighteen, her Iucunditas gland developed at the back of her neck which enabled her to enjoy sex. From her readings many slave owners removed it because slaves didn't deserve pleasure. During her final stage between the ages of twenty to twenty-one, the gland grew by a fraction at which time she would begin ovulating. "When I hit stage three, will I need birth control?"

"The chances of a pregnancy with a Romulan/Orion coupling are about a thousand to one. Some cultures believe in the help of a geneticist but not ours. We only correct genetic defects." Efia took some pills out of her bag. "These are vitamins for you to take daily. Now a hot bath with help you and Sen is not to touch you for two weeks."

Alawa ambled into the luxurious bathroom that was hers and added some fragrant bath salts. As she delighted in the tingly warm water, Sen burst through the doors and practically lifted her out of the tub as he hugged her. "Thank the Great One. You're alright. I love you so much."

Efia charged in after him. "Sen, leave her alone for at least two weeks."

When Alawa returned his hug, she felt him shaking. "It's alright. I've already forgiven you."

Efia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sen, listen to me. The girl needs to heal."

"I'm not going to try anything with her. I just want to care for her."

"Very well," Efia replied. "Two weeks from now she's getting a thorough physical. No touching her until I say it's safe."

They heard the door close signaling Efia's departure. Seeing his worry, Alawa rubbed Sen's earlobes. She couldn't stand to see her beloved distressed. "I'm fine. Do you want to join me?" She watched him undress, enjoying the lean muscular form.

Then he climbed in and stretched out, pulling her back against his chest. "You don't fear my touch do you?"

"No," she answered for she really didn't. It was just his fever before causing him to act the way he did. Very gently, he massaged the sponge down her back, to her arms before he started on her chest. "Don't get too excited or Efia might smack you."

"I'm taking care of you. I'm not going to try anything. Your health is too important." In the most platonic way, he kissed her cheek with an audible smack. "Do me a favor though and talk to me about anything other than sex?"

"Why?"

"Don't be a tease," he said.

"Hmmm….no sex…how about work? Sometimes I think you would rather be a scientist than Praetor. Is that true?"

"Not really," he answered. "Praetor is who I am and math is what I do. Being Praetor is something I've trained for all my life and its challenging. In the Praetor-ship, I can enact positive changes for the five billion people who depend on me . However, you have helped me become less aloof."

"How is that?"

"You awakened something in me; something more in touch with people. I can't really explain." Sen kissed a tiny bite mark he left on her shoulder. "I've noticed you've been studying a lot. Would you like to go college and earn a degree?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," he answered. "You can do anything you set your mind to. After all, you won the heart of the Praetorsyn the moment I saw you."

"You did the same to me."

"That's because I'm the Praetorsyn and I have a gift." He innocently kissed her other cheek.

"No, Sen has a gift."

* * *

Downstairs Efia joined her brother Dai. "Is the girl alright?"

"She needs to heal. While he didn't beat her, he was over-zealous and insatiable in his passion."

Dai handed his sister a drink. "I've never seen my son happier than he's been in the past month."

Efia shook her head. "You know that won't be allowed except if he keeps her as a discreet mistress. For the next couple of years, the public will simply view it as him sowing his wild oats which helps his public image. Afterwards, he'll have to marry a Romulan woman."

"I've already handled the matter."

Efia nodded towards the stairs. "Do you think he'll keep it platonic up there?"

"No because he's my son," Dai replied.

* * *

A strong rapid knock startled Sen and Alawa . "Sen, out now," his father shouted.

"Really father, I can control myself."

"You're a Hiro-Ang and she's Orion. I highly doubt it."

When the Praetor knocked again on the door again and started counting, Sen bolted out of the water with a frightened look.

"Why are you so afraid of the counting?"

"Because the one and only time he did, he spanked me and it hurt," Sen replied.

"How old were you?"

"Seven," Sen answered.

"What did you do?"

"Made a water spout in the tub," Sen replied. "After I made a tornado in my bedroom," he added.

Alawa put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. "You deserved a spanking for that."

"No I didn't. I asked if I could study meteorology and he gave me permission to." Sen hurriedly dressed.

"Mr. Math Theory engineered an actual machine."

"No, I bought it using his authority." Sen bolted out.

* * *

Dai pointed downstairs and his son silently followed his order and they went to Sen's office where no guard would follow. "To help you avoid temptation, she can stay at my home. For those two weeks, I've arranged entertainment for you."

"Don't," Sen replied. "I can't."

"You're going to have to marry a Romulan woman eventually to produce the next Praetor."

"Well then there won't be a next Praetor. You don't really understand just how different I am."

"Then explain it to me." Dai sat next to his son.

Sen shook his head. "You wouldn't like what you hear."

"You have no idea how many times I defended you to your tutors because I knew you were the best son I could've asked for. You have always been so smart and independent that I often felt that you didn't even need a father. You were so close to your mother but neither of you would let me into your world. Nothing you tell me could ever make me ashamed of you. Let me help you at least once with an actual problem like a father should."

"You shouldn't think that way but if you insist upon a heart to heart, here it is but you won't like what you hear." Sen poured a cup of tea. "First, I have different mental abilities. I've accomplished so much because I can focus on several different things at once. It's like my brain has several different compartments but each can process equations and data quickly. After awhile, everything shuts down and I usually take a nap."

"Well you accomplish more in a couple of hours than the rest of us do all day. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Ever since you were a child, at two-thirty you napped."

"Yes and I still do. That's another thing. I have all those eccentricities but I can't help it. The more I try to control them, the more I lose focus. That's just the way I am."

"Nothing you do has ever interfered with anything necessary. It's all harmless. You think as your father I didn't notice. Well I did and I'm not ashamed. There's more isn't there?"

Sen nodded. "Ever since I can remember, I can sense feelings when I touch someone. That's why I can't stand it when certain people touch me. Since I was twelve, I've been able to see images as well."

"That is how you knew about the threat against me."

"Yes," Sen replied. "That's also why I normally have chocolate before I get with a woman. When I was sixteen, I knew about my very special presents. What I sensed with those ladies at the time was fine. Most of my life I've found that they only want the Praetor and not me."

"But what about Nika," queried Dai. "Her parents told me that she loved you. Ten years ago, I thought you two were an item."

"I knew you wanted a match between us for political reasons so I dated her to please you. I let her get to know me but I always held back a little. I loved her but it was more of a crush but I didn't realize it at the time. Then we did the deed when I was sober." Sen slumped down. "During that time, she became completely open to me and I saw the truth."

"That she didn't love you," stated Dai.

"Worse," replied Sen.

"Tell me," pleaded Dai. "I'm your father. I'll understand."

"She thought I was ….an abomination," answered Sen. "She and her family are planning something quite horrible."

"You are anything but an abomination," stated Dai adamantly. He shook his head slowly and sighed. "I should have known about Nika. Go on."

"Soon after my son is born, she planned to kill me. Discreetly using poison in our bedchamber where no Uhaii ventures. Since the child would be a Hiro-Ang, the Praetor-ship would remain in the family but from that point forward with her clan in control. I made it a rule from that point forward to be inebriated, at least a little." Sen looked down sadly. "Are you disappointed that I won't make a great political match through my marriage?"

"I'm not disappointed in you." Dai took his son by his shoulders. "I'm angry with Nika and that family for lying and it presents me with a very difficult situation." He paced a moment. "What about Alawa? What is your fascination with her."

"From the moment I touched her, I loved her. My mind is always five places at once except when I'm with her. Then I'm at peace but at the same time excited. Pratek, she's the only one who's only wanted Sen and not the Praetor. Now whenever I touch another woman, I'm repulsed." Sen rested his elbows on his knees and sighed. "I have a need to mentally bond with her but I'm not trained how. Can you understand?"

"No, but I accept it and there's no shame in anything you've said." Dai sagged into the couch once more. "We have a problem on our hands with Nika. Before I realized the situation, I entered our family and hers into an allegiance. You and she will be legally bound into matrimonial contract commencing fourteen months." The contract didn't even require their presence and could only be broken by either party's objections before the commencement date. "I thought you could simply keep Alawa as your mistress."

"No! I refuse any marriage!" Flushing with fury, Sen paced the room and then strode to the gardens.

* * *

Alone Dai contemplated all that happened and all the Sen revealed to him. Foremost, he wanted his son's happiness and safety. Secondly, he thirsted for vengeance against Nika and her clan. Thinking about his own past, he formulated a very devious plan. For his son's own safety and plausible deniability, he couldn't divulge the details of the plan to him but simply required his trust.

Sen returned from his walk only slightly calmer. "Several billion people depend on me and I have to put their lives before my happiness and I will do so but not with Nika. No matter what I'm not giving up my Alawa."

"Sen, I want you to be happy. To do this, the woman that you marry, you must not ever touch…ever. Marry Nika as planned but keep Alawa as your mistress. Nika will suffer my wrath for tormenting you and her family will suffer as well." Dai pressed his forehead against Sen's like he had seen his mother do. "I'm a very old man. Please let me give you a gift to remember me by but you have to have faith in me and let me carry out my plan covertly."

"Pretak, I trust you."

"Thank you," Dai replied. "In the meantime, I'm having one of the maids pack some of Alawa's things."

"That's for the best. She's very intelligent and she wants to further her education. Will you help her with that?"

"I'll see to it that's she enrolled in the best academy. Classes start in a couple days so I hope she knows what she wants. But whatever it is, she'll have it. Because she's important to you and I'm not in the spotlight much anymore, I'll have a couple of my guards look after her. Maybe you can practice that mind thing with her."

In that moment, Sen realized that his father always wanted to be close to him but he had shut off his Vulcan half completely from him solely out of unfounded fear. Because of the Praetor-ship, his father's duties spilled into their home-life at times and made him a very devious, ruthless man but he never acted that way with his son. All these years, Sen let only his Romulan side become close to his father but he realized that needed to change. "There's quite a bit of politicking I need to do and I could use some advice. Are you free for dinner later this week?

"I'll make arrangements."

* * *

A days later Sen's father arrived for their dinner with an old fashioned note on scented jade paper from Alawa.

_My Dearest Sen,_

_I love you and I miss you so much. Maybe you can take at least a day off when I return which won't be soon enough? Hopefully, this note will help you remember me._

_Anyhow, your father has been so nice to me. He's taught me about press relations and given me practice interviews. Also, he enrolled me in Copiosus Academy. I've decided on an Orbis Doctoral with an engineering minor. I can go to classes remotely or at the campus. On campus, I have several friends already. Well, I have to go do homework now. _

_My love is with you always._

_Your Alawa_

Sen realized he had an ally in his father. "Did she get the flowers I sent?"

"Yes every day," Dai replied. "She scored high on her aptitude tests so she's taking advanced classes."

Copiosus Academy, a relatively small university, catered to the rich and the famous but provided academic excellence. A Orbis Doctoral was a prestigious degree in that a student had to excel in a variety of fields: history, literature, art, general sciences and culture with one chosen elective field. While it wasn't the Romulan Scientific Academy which catered to the likes of Sen, it would do but for a pang of jealousy Sen felt. "She'll be around certain celebrities. I just worry a little since she's Orion."

"While she's taking a respectable course load, she ensured she would have free time to attend state functions, be a press darling and to be with you. You don't have to worry. She's very devoted."

* * *

At dinner, Dai broached the subject of his son's political agenda. "You plan some radical political changes don't you?"

"Yes," Sen replied.

"Why?"

Sen buttered a piece of Nipran bread. "I need to because of some the images I've seen."

"Go on," urged Dai.

"That miner from the future, I read him just before he died. The Narada changed the future. The Federation, the Klingons and our Empire, all want more space, more power and a better life among other things but there are threats out there that don't care about any of that. They just want to make us part of an unfeeling machine and they are so much more powerful. In their future, fifty years from now, the Federation defeated that threat but barely. However, the Narada weakened the Federation and the Klingons. If we don't join them and lend our numbers, we might become part of that machine. Years after that the Remans revolt. In over a hundred years, Romulus will be destroyed. Vulcan technology could have saved us if it weren't for bad timing but now that technology will never exist."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want you to think I was insane."

"My son, I believe you and have no doubts about your sanity. I always knew you were special. What do you intend to do?"

"Not much, just join the Federation, prevent a Reman uprising and save the planet," Sen replied. "I have a hundred year plan. However, my chances of success are few."

Dai smiled as Sen rotated his plate and proceeded to eat in a clockwise motion. "Let me help you."

"Gladly," Sen replied.

"In the alternate future, what happened with our Praetor-ship?"

"At the age of thirty-five I died of a mysterious fever. You used the cloaking device and the weapon I helped create to attack the Federation during your grief. If it weren't for Alawa, I'd be dead."

"Because of your uniqueness, there are few females you're mentally compatible with," Dai surmised.

"Yes," Sen replied.

"She has such a serene nature. Though I'm fond of her, I do have a concern: her naiveté."

"She grew up on a space station. What do you expect?" Sen sprinkled some fire sauce on his food.

"While she wouldn't consciously betray, that innocence could be your undoing. You're going to have to play some dirty politics to achieve what you need to. Don't tell her about such things. Encourage her to focus on her education."

"I will."

* * *

A few months later with the help of his treacherous cohort, Mindel Liba enrolled in Copiosus Academy. Though he had to wait for the next semester to start since joining mid-semester would seem suspicious, he didn't mind. With patience, he would have his family's property back in his possession. In the meantime, he created a background to give him the perfect "in."

A/N - Please R&R. I LOVE hearing from everyone. Got an idea of who this treacherous companion is?


	14. The Talvath Initiative

Chapter 14 The Talvath Initiative

After celebrating Sen's thirty-sixth birthday and recovering for day, Alawa brushed back a tendril of still damp hair while she chose her classes for that year. At other end of the couch, Sen reviewed a very large pad with five screens. Publically, he retired all the old warbirds while privately he scheduled them for refitting to give them warp, shield and phaser capabilities. While not the most efficient of design, they would serve as a hidden fleet since they already had cloaking capabilities. Ten percent of the new warbirds were sold to the richest families on Romulus per a centuries old contract so the families could protect their trade ships. Sen ensured those didn't have the slight improvements that the engineering team that Alawa had joined added.

"I'm glad you had lunch with your father today. It means so much to him, even if its politicking."

"I know. We have our father and son time at least twice a week since last year. It's more time together than since I got my own palace six years ago. We're closer than ever." _Now that I can share my Vulcan secrets._ Momentarily, he glanced up at the scantily clad Orion woman several feet away and rubbed his bare foot against hers. "Are you trying to tempt again?"

"No, you're the one who likes it so hot in here so I dress to be comfortable." Smiling smugly, she closed her robe so her cleavage wouldn't show.

Sen crinkled his nose at his long pajamas. "So, what are you taking this year?"

"Comparative Intergalactic History, Advanced Communications, Warp Engine Design and Xeno-biology," she replied.

"All of it but the history is useful. I mean a good cursory knowledge and points for leadership are good but all the dates and such are useless."

"For someone so smart, you're very ignorant." Once she said that, Sen stopped looking at his screen and stared at her irately. "Many cultures experience similar historical events. A tiny event sometimes mushrooms into a gigantic war. On Earth, a Serbian student assassinated an Austrian Duke and his wife which lead to events that triggered a world war which lead to another world war and affected most of the planet for a century. Almost the exact same thing happened on Delta Prime with the assassination of Zolath a thousand years ago."

"That's nice to know but useless since it's already happened. Mathematics and science are useful because you can use them to get desired predicted results."

"Well since history repeats itself if someone were to put events into a mathematical construct wouldn't they be able to predict how certain small events could affect global changes?"

"Maybe," he remarked.

"To take into account societal reactions based on culture along with those events and formularize them would take mathematics to a new scale."

"Yes it would." Sen tapped his fingers thinking about the possibilities and the huge changes he wanted to enact.

"If it could be done, it would take a mathematician beyond genius to figure it out."

"I think you're challenging me and I always win a challenge. However, that's something I need to think about but I can't for another seventy-three minutes which leaves me four minutes to finish my current research."

"Of course, Covert Conversation Caitian is on tonight." Alawa found his soap opera fixation adorable.

While he awaited the start of his program, Sen finished reviewing the planet Talvath. The planet at the back end of the Romulan Empire consisted of primarily oceans that accounted for seventy-two percent of its mass with another ten percent being fresh water. Samples of those oceans taken ninety-seven years prior showed an eleven point two percent pollution factor indicating an advanced culture along with blasted relics and newer structures that were found. A recent survey clearly indicated the pollution to be only at eight point three. An amphibious bipedal humanoid race inhabited the planet but avoided all attempts at contact. Clearly, they somehow managed to artificially clean their oceans. For centuries the Empire ignored the Talvathians deeming them insignificant. With this new information, Sen deemed them significant.

Long range scans indicated that when warbirds filled with soldiers approached, the Talvathians swam to the depths of their oceans the moment the ship took orbit. However, with science vessels the natives retreated once they landed. For that reason, Sen deduced that the natives sensed emotion and avoided hostility. Some other race used that planet as target practice based on the destruction patterns of the old and newer structures which made the natives even more leery of outside contact.

Despite conservation efforts adopted in the past three hundred years, Romulus' oceans remained polluted. Moreover, the pollution levels increased by a fraction each year due to the unavoidable pollution produced by the most environmentally friendly technology. Already the effects were noticeable causing certain beach closures and a global cessation in fishing to occur in five years. In twenty years, they would reach critical levels. The planet's population knew this and put contingency plans in place for expensive alternative food resources that no one really wanted. If Sen could contact the Talvathians and negotiate, he could get them to help the clean-up of Romulus' oceans and offer protection for them. This protection meant extending the Empire's borders through increased military might, another benefit to the Empire that the public would support.

"Alawa, since you love to swim, how would you like to take a vacation on a primitive world alone with me on a vast beach?"

"I would love but you better let me know the full story." Alawa tickled his feet with her feet.

"Of course," he replied. With only one minute until his show started, Sen sent an urgent message to his flagship.

_Captain __Belina,_

_Please ready the Blood Vengeance for an extended top secret camping trip ready to leave tomorrow morning._

_Praetor Sen Hiro-Ang_

The vid screen popped on. _Greetings Covert Conversation Caitian here. You know you love me. The last time we saw Kcuhc, he got caught in a precarious position with Aneres. What will Railb think?_

* * *

After a few days of assurances during their trip, Sen convinced his Uhaii guard to leave him and Alawa on the planet alone but with long range scans fixed on them. Detailed scans revealed that none of the plants or animals were harmful just as they did years before. The ship orbited cloaked with continual transporter locks and scans for life signs monitored by six very anxious Uhaii guards. Besides, Sen wanted to be alone with Alawa to try something that he didn't know how she would react to and he would react to being a touch telepath.

Sen, Alawa and six large tan cubes filled with supplies beamed onto a very hot and humid grey sandy beach which looked out onto clear green water. Though planet wide the pollution factors were within acceptable norms, this was the cleanest. A light ocean breeze filled their lungs. Behind them a lush tropic of green trees with black and purple three foot long leathery flowers disguised the bats that fed from them. Yellow flowers that resembled five foot tall stalks of corn in red husks dappled the beach. Sen removed his jumpsuit to his silver swim trunks while Alawa removed her skimpy dress so she could dive into the warm water nude.

Being the man, Sen decided to set up camp. For a moment, he stared at the container marked shelter which sat in the wooded area away from the beach. _How do I open this? _Once he pressed the panel, the cube unfolded to reveal green and brown an oddly jutting square structure with various shapes and things inside. Baffled, Sen studied it. He tugged at it but nothing happened.

Donning a sheer robe, Alawa joined her mathematician as he intently studied the shelter cube. "Trouble?" Holding his hand, she backed him away from the box. "Assemble!" A small modular home that blended into its background constructed itself before them. "They make these things so they're easy to assemble."

"Well that's just fine! I'm going for a swim."

_The simple things in life always stump him but he's so cute when it happens. _Using a few voice commands, Alawa set up camp in no time. Then she rinsed off in the sun shower and took a walk along the beach.

With a year of being with Sen, she loved him beyond measure but she wanted so much more than to be just his mistress. However, she doubted if they could ever be anything more in public at least. In private, they were so much more. When she returned to the campsite, Sen had a blanket spread out on the beach and lay there snoozing. Checking her comm link for Romulan Standard Time, Alawa figured he would snooze for fifteen more minutes during which time she grabbed some scented sensual moisturizing oil. Once Sen started to awaken, she massaged his neck down to his shoulders enjoying the feel of sinewy form.

"Oh Alawa, you take care of me so well." Sen turned over to let her rub oil on his chest. As she did, she provocatively straddled him moving her hips as only an Orion dancer could. When she danced for him, she always performed the most provocative yet somehow innocent moves driving him into a lustful frenzy. Now it was time for him to take control of her body. Little did she realize that he had just learned a few tricks and his Auntie E said Alawa just reached full maturity. "Your turn lay down on your stomach." While he massaged her back, he noticed her Iucunditas gland had grown slightly meaning he could do certain things without injuring her.

Alawa enjoyed her relaxing day on the beach, listening to the waves lapping on the beach while her lover rubbed oil on her back. Sen gently kissed the back of her neck sending tingles down her spine. From kisses to nibbles, that tingling spread through her body from her fingertips to her toes. The more he nibbled the more her body became jelly. While always enjoyed this before, now her pleasure multiplied. A sharp bite brought a momentary pain before seizing her body in the most intense rapture she ever knew. "Sen! Oh!! Oh!!" She rose to her knees but just barely from her trembling.

Ecstasy engulfed Sen through his telepathic touch. Sucking on the back of her neck, Sen held Alawa against him as her body went from trembling to shaking. Suddenly, she screamed in rapture just as he tasted something sweet and salty. Through his telepathic touch, Sen experienced all that she did. The intensity rocked him. Looking at the back of her neck, he saw orange liquid just above the gland.

The slow burn below her waist became a raging inferno. "Sen, please," she pleaded. Falling to her hands and knees, she didn't need to ask twice. Waves of pleasure consumed her until a tidal consumed her followed by several more as she felt Sen's bliss as well.

Later, they collapsed together on the blanket. "Sen, it's always been fantastic but that was just…I mean WOW! How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Besides, I want to satisfy my woman the Orion way. If I didn't, some Orion guy might upstage me."

"You have no reason to be jealous. Mindel takes a class with me and is just barely a friend." She kissed him. "I love you and only you." She walked her fingers up his chest. "You had another reason for bringing me here aside from vacation."

""There's a pad in there with information on Talvath that you can review when you wish. I need your help to bring them around. They sense emotions and soldiers tend to repel them. The emotions between us might attract them. If it does, you can help me negotiate with them."

"Sen, I'm honored but I don't know how much help I'll be. I'm just a …"

"Don't you say it because you're not one. You are so smart that you've aced your classes. You can be so much more than what you've been lead to believe all your life. Never let me hear you say something like that again." Sen kissed her softly. "You have no idea how special you are. Besides, the day after we met I set you free."

"At first, I thought it was because you didn't want me."

"If you love someone deeply, you're willing to set them free." Sen kissed her cheek.

* * *

For several nights, Udelis and several of her people watched the strange aliens playing and continually mating. The male was pale with a greenish tinge, black hair and pointed ears. The female's bluish green color matched their own but neither had webbed feet. Never did they sense hostility so at dusk Udelis approached the site.

* * *

Sen and Alawa watched as a bald bipedal obviously female being with Alawa's coloring but darker and with large webbed feet and black eyes approached. Alawa switched the universal translator on. "Greetings," she said. "I am Udelis of the Talvath people."

"Greetings I am Praetor Sen Hiro-Ang of the Romulan Empire and this is my consort Alawa. I'm glad to finally meet you." Sen gestured to the compound. "Can I offer you some food or drink?"

"Water, pure water," she replied. "Why are you here?"

While Sen brought her a glass of water, Alawa spoke to her since she seemed to compare their skin color. "It seems your civilization has been attacked at least the land portion."

"Yes, it has been. Sometimes our people are kidnapped as well." Udelis accepted the glass of water graciously.

"If you become part of the Empire, you will be protected." Sen sat with them.

"At what price," Udelis.

"You help us clean the oceans of Romulus." Alawa smiled which seemed to put Udelis at ease. "Your people have done a remarkable job with your own oceans."

"Once that is done, what becomes of us? Will your protection cease?"

"No, your race knows about the oceans' ecosystems. There are plenty of worlds in the Empire that can use your help with clean-up and harvesting. Your work would always be needed. As long as you help, you will be protected. You will be treated with respect." Sen hoped she could sense that he spoke truthfully.

"Maybe we can have a trial period?"

"Starting with Romulus," Sen stated. "Let's work out the details."

After several hours, they hammered out an agreement. In a couple of days, a contingent of Talvathians would venture to Romulus while a fleet of warbirds would patrol this border of the Empire. Alawa leaned against Sen a little bit tired and ready to sleep as the negotiations ended. "Goodbye and thank you," Sen said to Udelis.

"You're welcome and I will see you in two days. May you have a successful seeding." Udelis dived into the water.

Sen carried Alawa to their shelter and placed her on the mattress. "Once you start school, I'll be going away on a mission that might last a month or two and it's classified. I won't be able to contact you. When I get back, we're going to have some difficulties ahead."

"What kind of difficulties?"

"I'm not sure of all the details myself. My father is making plans." He gently kissed her as she brushed back a few strands of hair. "Alawa you are so special to me and I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Weeks later, Alawa sat with several of her Romulan friends from her prior year in the school courtyard eating lunch. Among them Brenna, a pop star on break to get her education, Tegan whose father was a senator, Morgance whose family own a disappearing fishing company, Kier a young Iali-iaj player and Derry, son of a reporter but who told no secrets to his mom so that he could keep his friends. Around them at discreet distance, each one's personal body guard scanned the area.

Tegan nudged her. "Alawa there's your handsome Orion friend."

Brenna looked over. "You're not thinking about …I mean you're with the Praetor."

"No, I'm completely in love with Sen still and it's not because he's the Praetor. Mindel knows about my people. He's helping me find out why I look different." Alawa brushed her hair back as she got up from the table. "Besides, if any other guy were to catch my eye, it would be the handsomest man at the table." Kier and Derry looked up as she left.

Beneath a teal Rg'ave tree, Alawa sat next to Mindel. "Hello Mindel, how are you?"

"Not so good, it seems I have some business to attend to so I'm withdrawing from school." Mindel looked up. "I leave for Federation territory tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye to a couple of folks."

"I'm so sorry. Is it bad?"

"No, just financial business," he replied. "I have that information you wanted but its better left alone." Mindel got up and walked away from the crowds.

"Please tell me," Alawa pleaded, following him.

Mindel switched a white noise generator on his comm link to keep prying ears away but not to interfere with the video surveillance. "You're from a once thought extinct race of Orions. Your pheromones make people love you. Only your fellow Orions are immune. Your entire life is a lie." When he saw her lip trembling, Mindel took her shoulders. "Look your friends don't know any better. The Praetor is your love slave. Be happy. It's a good life."

"No, Sen really loves me." In that moment, Alawa felt her heart being ripped from her. Deep down, she knew he told the truth by the way folks had always reacted to her. Sen told her several times that he fell in love with her the moment he saw her. She was worse than her brethren who enslaved men's' bodies with lust; she enslaved their minds with love.

Mindel hugged her and looked at her kindly, hoping his remote camera caught his best angle. "Go home and just pretend to be ignorant of the entire thing." He loved manipulating this babe in the woods.

"How long does it take for my pheromones to wear off?"

"Avoiding all re-exposure, a few weeks," Mindel replied. "I understand the Praetor is on a diplomatic mission or something. You may want to pop in for a visit sometime in the next two weeks."

"You don't understand. I can't live a lie." Alawa wept.

"Look if there's anything I can do before I go," he said sympathetically.

Between sobs, she mumbled. "Can I go with you to the Federation?"

Dutifully, Mindel gave her the details of his ship's itinerary. "Are you sure about this?"

"Maybe one day you'll have a love so deep that you put that person's happiness above your own, a love so deep that you put their freedom above your need to possess them. If you knew Sen, you would understand why I love him that much."

* * *

In the palace, Alawa packed her bags as Pinel watched helplessly. "Please don't go Alawa. He loves you very much. This will kill him."

"This is for his own good. I love him so much that I have to set him free because that is how much he loved me."

"You're not making sense. At least tell me the whole thing so I can tell him." Pinel knew that since she was free, he couldn't force her to stay though every instinct told him to.

"I can't." Alawa wiped away some tears.

"At least let me escort you to the space port."

"Very well," she replied.

"Are you going to leave him a note?"

"No because it'll be tearful and sad. I want him to remember our times as happy." _Plus if he hates me, he'll be able to move on easier._

* * *

Later Pinel dropped Alawa off at port 51 in front of an Orion transport, the Kaie, which looked a little worse for wear. "Are you sure?" Around them a few aliens amongst crowds of Romulans bumped into each other scurrying to their various ships.

"Yes," Alawa replied.

Pinel left with a sinking feeling. Every instinct told him to lock her in the palace until Sen returned. However, the Uhaii were told to never treat her like a slave or a prisoner.

* * *

Minutes later Mindel joined Alawa at port 51. "There's been a change of plan. H'rent will escort you to port 10. I've arranged for a better ship."

"Very well," Alawa mumbled while the muscled Orion guard grabbed her bags.

Quickly, Mindel ensured that the Kaie itinerary had them on the passenger list before he left for his private ship, the Carden, registered under his father's name so no one could trace it to the Liba family. In the Orion Syndicate as with the rest of Orion, wealth passes on family names not gender. Information he didn't impart to his treacherous Romulan co-conspirator.

While the Carden readied for departure Orion, Kaie experienced a malfunction causing it to explode on departure, leaving no survivors.

* * *

Aboard the Carden, Mindel let Alawa have a few days of weeping and moping. After all, he wasn't entirely heartless. He even gave her the master quarters filled with silks and tapestries of all colors and a huge ovular bed which served his every pleasure. Besides, it gave him time to establish her new identity: Adena, his slave. On the fifth night, he decided to take possession of his property.

Lying in his bed, Alawa slept scantily clad with the heat turned high. For a moment, Mindel admired the dancer's body with a little more tone and definition than normal but still feminine and sexy. "Time to please your master," he purred.

Alawa's eyes fluttered open. "You are not my master and I only have sex with the man I love."

"Either way you will do as I tell you: easily or painfully," he growled as he pounced on her.

* * *

A/N – Please R&R. I love hearing from you guys. Read the names in Covert Conversation Caitian backwards and you'll see a tribute.

In the next section, Sen will have his vengeance on a certain Romulan co-conspirator. Many readers may find it morally objectionable. Can you guess what it might be?

_Entry from Ancient Vulcan Archives_

_Hiro-Ang Clan: _

_Merits : Visionary and intuitive abilities for grandiose objectives. Known to act fairly with their brethren_

_Flaws: Overactive libido. Enjoyment of bloodlust and cruelty to enemies._


	15. Blood Vengeance

Chapter 15 Blood Vengeance

**A/N – Many readers may find Sen's revenge morally objectionable so be warned.**

After Alawa's start of her second year, Sen left for an exploratory mission in space. Aboard the Blood Vengeance, Sen reviewed historical information on assorted cultures and started assigning various factors to them while he formulated his mathematical construct to predict how his own culture would react to the changes he planned. Since he had a lot of time on his hands, he focused solely on that task. Zelipe buzzed his door.

"Sir, many of the crew are wondering exactly what we are doing?"

"Target practice, testing the engines, maneuverability and all other ship's functions," Sen replied.

"That's what I told them. What's the real reason?"

"Many of the Vulcan ships are making their way to New Vulcan from far and wide, passing near the Neutral Zone as they do. Most of those ships are older and run with shields down. That gives us opportunity to scan their computer banks."

"But they probably won't contain anything of any military importance," Zelipe countered.

"I know but I need societal information and maybe something to hone my abilities." Sen looked up from his screens. "How are the tests running?"

"Those improvements are very successful."

* * *

One month into the trip, they flew back into the heart of Romulan space cloaked to download all the local news and information into the database before heading back to the Neutral Zone. Zelipe reviewed the priority messages earmarked for him just like he knew Sen would. Pinel blinked on the screen looking very upset..

_Zelipe,_

_Sen will be getting this message in a few minutes since it has been purposefully delayed and with all the details. This concerns Alawa and his father. Alawa declared her freedom that Sen had granted her and tearfully left though I pleaded with her to stay. The shuttle she was on exploded and there were no survivors. _

_Just recently, Sen's father has come down with Zhimer's Syndrome. Before his mental facilities could deteriorate any further, I had him put into stasis at his palace._

Immediately, Zelipe sent a priority two message ship wide to clear everyone but the Uhaii away from Sen's quarters. Then he contacted Vavrin. "Meet me at the Praetor's quarters with a sedative. Alawa had been killed and his father has Zhimer's."

Zelipe raced to the next room. The guards nodded as Vavrin relayed the news and handed him the hypo. Zelipe went in. Before him, in front of the monitor, Sen stared blankly at it as the news scrolled across one screen regarding Alawa but without the news of his father since it seemed to have been kept away from the press and Pinel's message on the other side regarding both of them. Zelipe watched for a long time while Sen just stood shaking. He knew he would break and he knew it would be horrible.

"NO! WHY!" Through his tears, Sen threw things and kicked the furniture. Then he approached Zelipe, his face green with rage. "Get the hell out of here!" Then he pointed. "I said get out! I'm the frelling Praetor! GET OUT!"

"No," Zelipe replied. "I deem it dangerous to your health if I leave." Zelipe witnessed the anguish in Sen's eyes.

The fits continued for well over a day. Zelipe watched. When Sen exhausted himself, Zelipe injected him with the hypo and went back to his own room.

The next day was the same but Vavrin gave him a hypo with nutrients. Finally, Zelipe noticed a change and let Sen sleep normally. Then he left Sen's quarters. Most of the guards still seemed saddened. Vavrin spoke for them. "Is he over everything?"

"No but he has his duties," he replied.

* * *

Until their return to Romulus a couple days later, Sen mediated. When they arrived, Sen exited his quarters in his Praetor's robes, chin up. Using his mental training, four parts of himself performed his duties as Praetor while one part of his mind remained in mourning for Alawa. The pressed announced the former Praetor's retirement and seclusion. No one knew about his Zhimer's Syndrome which pleased Sen so his father could have his dignity.

Publically, he addressed his people briefly. "As you know a tragedy has befallen me. A part of me has died but please be assured that my duty as Praetor has been and will always be my foremost responsability and pleasure to lead the people of Romulus. Thank you all for your kind wishes."

* * *

After restocking and refueling, they returned to the Neutral Zone. Many weeks later, long range scanners picked up a Vulcan craft. On his pad, Sen mapped the course of the Vulcan craft against their course and the Neutral Zone. Punching it up on the view screen, he marked the intercept spot. "Bring us here," he commanded. "Remain cloaked but divert all power to the tractor beam. Pull them in at a point five tangential angle maximum force for nine point one seconds."

The Vulcan ship veered into the Neutral Zone because of the tractor beam. Once released, it headed out of the Neutral Zone towards a nearby planet. "Position us here and prepare the energy weapon." Sen calculated the Vulcan ship's trajectory and the Gorn's. "When the ships get to these points, fire."

"But sir, we must fire sooner if we are to hit all four ships," Captain Belina countered.

Sen nodded and the ship's guards escorted her off the bridge. "Does anyone else feel the need to question my orders?" No one said anything. "Good, scan the Vulcan ship's computer banks thoroughly and download them into our computer banks under the file name Alawa1." They scanned the computer banks before firing. After they fired the burst of pure energy, the Gorn ships disintegrated and the Vulcan ship made a safe landing. "Move in but remain cloaked and scan the wreckage."

Though the ship made a rough landing, all survived. "Amplify their distress signal and send it into Federation space. Once you've done that head back into the Neutral Zone but keep a fixed scan on the wreckage and use long range scanners to find any approaching vessels. You are not to fire unless you receive my direct command."

* * *

For three days the Blood Vengeance waited and scanned. "Sir, long range scans are picking up a Federation ship."

"Maximum warp to the largest moon of Velnar. Use this course." Sen plotted a course back into Romulan space to nearest moon, around it and back. "De-cloak here." He pointed to the point behind the moon out of view of the Neutral Zone. "Raise shields, power the weapons and stop here."

Bahar looked up. "Permission to try a stunt sir."

"Stunt," Sen said.

"I want to approach at high speed and come to a full halt just a meter or so in our space."

"You may indulge yourself." Sen accessed the computer for information on the Enterprise. Their record with the Narada impressed him. However, their attempted mercy to a most undeserving enemy did not but Sen assumed that they did so in hopes of peace talks with the current Romulan Empire.

"Sir, I need to speak with you in private," Zelipe said.

Sen joined him in the turbolift. "Where are we going?"

"Auxillary control, its the safest place on the ship, Logically, we cannot allow them to know that the Praetor is on board. That makes us and you and the ship a primary target." Zelipe grabbed a pad and synchronized the frequencies with Sen. "You can still give the commands."

"I hate it when you out logic on me. You know I have a fifth cousin twice removed on there."

"I'm sure. Now, I'm off to be a captain."

* * *

On the bridge, Zelipe ordered shields up and weapons ready as they approached. Bahar screeched to a halt just inside Romulan space. "Hail them," ordered Zelipe. On the screen before him appeared a multitude of humans of various looks and a Vulcan. This was the first time Zelipe ever spoke to an actual human so he observed his potential enemy closely. Their young ages shocked him. "Identify," he commanded succinctly.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"This is Commander Zelipe of the RSE Blood Vengeance."

"We are on a peaceful mission to rescue survivors of a stranded ship on Enakra Seven," Kirk stated.

"Verified," Zelipe replied. His eyes narrowed upon First Officer Spock. _So this is the cousin._ "We are on a patrol mission to ensure no vessels encroach into the Neutral Zone."

Zelipe watched the human turn to Sen's distant relative who he deduced must be a science officer if he were like his cousin. "From the scattering of the debris, it appears that you fired upon three Gorn ships that were outside the Neutral Zone."

"Indeed but they had ventured nine point two meters into it." Zelipe couldn't understand why they questioned the terms of the agreement set decades ago. All officers memorized them in the Romulan fleet.

"But you fired after they left," the cousin countered.

"That is still a violation of the treaty." _Did the Vulcan not read the terms either?_ "Any incursion is considered an act of war. At the very least, the violating ship or ship will suffer the consequences." Zelipe turned communications off. Sen sent a message to lower their weapons but not their shields so he did.

* * *

In auxillary control, Sen observed the exchange. Once the survivors were picked up according to scans, a lone shuttle craft surveyed the area. Sen scanned its transmissions on all frequencies and got a message in audio only which thoroughly surprised and impressed him. "Thank you," a female voice said in perfect high Romulan.

"You're welcome," he replied in audio only.

* * *

On their way back to Romulus, Sen encrypted then reviewed the data from the Vulcan computer banks including information on his mother's peculiar clan and of Pon Farr. At that moment, he knew to scrap his hundred year plan with a five year one since that is all the time he had. Once he considered all the variables, he concluded that the only way to change the Empire or rather divide the population would be to engineer one particular event that would ripple through the future: his assassination. However, until then he would affect change as best he could and enjoy life until he could join his Alawa.

* * *

After he returned home, Sen took residence at his father's estate. The memories of Alawa in his own home were too much to bear. In the adjacent below ground shelter like the one at his own home, Sen visited the oubliette where his father remained in stasis. The grey haired thin but not frail man shimmered in the green light of the stasis field. "Oh father, what a terrible state I'm in. If only you were awake. I'll continue to review those Vulcan tapes, maybe there's a cure for you. If there is, I want to spend my last years with you. If not, I will ensure you die with dignity." Sen touched two fingers to his father's temple. "Pretak," he whispered. "You always thought I was so independent that I didn't need you. I need you more than ever." Sen meditated next to his father in hopes that he would sense his presence and be comforted.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Nika arrived to start her new marriage to the Praetor that evening. Observing the rather minimalist desert themed décor on the rust stone structure, she decided it needed her touch and a million credits worth of finery. She observed her new husband who had become rather handsome except for the long hair. _Why must he so different? _ "Darling, I'm so glad you're home. We must begin our new life."

Sen ignored the announcements in the media and preferred to do the same to her so he breezed past and decided to catch up on his soap operas.

She followed him. "Really darling, you must have been lonely.."

"Pause and mute," he commanded. All his shows paused on screen before he faced her. "Mute is my command to you."

"But I'm your wife," she said. _Why does he watch those idiotic shows?_

"I don't care." Sen then turned to his guards. "If she utters a single sound during my programs, silence her using whatever method you choose."

* * *

Nika rushed up the stairs enraged at the way he treated her. After all the trouble she went through to get him. _Well, he's been on a ship for awhile so he won't be very hard to seduce._ However, he might still miss his Orion whore but she planned for that contingency already. The tiny pin in her ring popped out. _Perfect! _ Wearing her finest lingerie, she awaited him. Sen's father left the room the same as when he was a child: holograms of sports teams and certificates and awards for scholastic achievements cluttered the walls of the enormous room.

Sen opened his bedroom door and stared at her. "It seems you're in my bed."

"We're married."

"Whatever," he muttered and readied for bed. "Your room is at the far end of the hall."

"Sen, we should at least try." She placed her hand on his shoulder and punctured his skin with the needle.

Moments later he nearly tackled her kissing her passionately, tugging her panties down. Then he stopped and looked at her in a complete rage. He held her wrists above her head. Long moments passed before he climbed off of her. "Get out!"

* * *

Nika ran to the room at the end of the corridor. Near morning, someone lightly tapped on her door. "Enter," she said.

Zelipe entered. Years ago, she seduced him and brought him to her side. "I have an idea of what happened. You were in his room weren't you?"

"Of course," she replied.

"He doesn't like his room to be violated it sets him off. Even Al…the Orion..whore slept in her own room. The Praetor likes to be in control at all times. He will visit your room at night as he wishes. Your room must be in complete darkness." Zelipe rushed to her and clasped her hands. "Leave here, please," he pleaded. "That night…it meant…never mind."

"I know," she replied. _Zelipe is in love with me. He's my pawn._

* * *

The next evening Nika joined Sen for dinner but they ate in silence. "Sen, what do you think of the new tax bill the senate passed?"

Sen glared at her. "You do not address me as Sen. To you, I am the Praetor at all times."

"Yes Praetor," she replied meekly. His bitter ended couldn't come soon enough for her.

"Tonight I want you to wear a red negligee. I will visit you when I chose to."

"Yes Praetor," she answered. Soon enough she would have a Hiro-Ang child and control the Praetor-ship with Sen's death.

* * *

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Nika couldn't understand why Sen didn't want her. Men always fell at her feet. She applied her scented face cream and body lotion which made her skin as soft as silk. Wearing her red negligee, she awaited her Praetor and waited and waited. The more she waited the hornier she felt. Finally, Sen entered her room. Looming over her, he bent down and ever so lightly ran his fingers over her shoulders, gently removing her teddy. While his fingers daintily danced over her chest, abdomen and down, his long hair tickeled its way down. Her entire body tingled in anticipation so she arched towards him eagerly. "S..Praetor please," she pleaded.

"You spoke. I prefer my women silent or screaming for the Praetor." Wearing a smirk and his pajamas on still, he stood up. "I changed my mind."

As soon as the door clicked behind him, she threw her pillow at the door. "You bastard!"

That night the only gratification Nika receieved was that which she gave to herself.

* * *

The next evening as they ate, he stared at her cooly. "Tonight I want you to wear black."

"Well Praetor are you going to follow through?"

"If I feel like it," he snidely replied.

In her room that evening, she awaited him and prepared herself just like the night before but in black. Per his instructions, she turned off all the lights. Everything felt surreal to her and her yearning nearly drove her crazy. Finally, Sen entered her room. Gently he removed her nightie and granted her the sweet release she desperately needed. Without a kiss or a cuddle, he left.

After he left, she freshened up and went to sleep. Not two hours later, Sen entered her room again, keeping the lights dark and had her again. For a total of five times, he visited her that night and into the morning, always in darkness and never saying anything.

* * *

The next afternoon, Nika withdrew a tiny medical tricorder the size of a thermometer designed to do only one type of reading. She pricked herself. The results showed negative; she did not concieve last night.

That evening they ate their seafood chowder. "Praetor, were you pleased last night?"

"Yes," Sen replied. "Tonight I want you to wear blue. I'm feeling quite frisky again."

"Are you always that frisky?"

"Most of the time," Sen replied. "If it bothers you, I can always take on a mistress or two."

"No, I'll have no more Orion whores in the palace."

Walaren grabbed Sen and dragged him away from the table. "There's an urgent message from the fleet."

* * *

A couple months later in a smaller but more ostentatious palace than Praetor's, Nika spoke to her mother, Mina, a lovely older Romulan woman. "Mother, I still haven't concieved a child."

"Have patience dear, " Mina replied. "Everything will happen as it should."

"You don't understand. It's true what the say about the Hiro-Angs. He's insatiable. He visits my room several times a night. I have to sleep in the afternoons." Nika sighed. "I'm glad he's going away for a couple months. I need a break."

* * *

After his return from his foray into the Neutral Zone, Nika decided to enjoy their arranged marriage. Though he didn't plan to consumate it, politically he needed to let it be for awhile. When Sen found Nika in his childhood room, he surpressed his disgust. It was bad enough he had to deal with her during dinner. "It seems you're in my bed."

"We're married."

"Whatever," he muttered and readied for bed. "Your room is at the far end of the hall."

"Sen, we should at least try." Sen felt her hand on his shoulder. As he got ready, he looked over at her. She was beautiful and it had been quite awhile for him. In a passionate haze, he kissed her wanting sex desperately. From all her defenses being down, images of her recent events flooded him. Images of her conspiring with a young Orion slaver to manipulate Alawa over the course of several months to leave him. Once Alawa left, she would become a slave to the man. If Sen ever bumped into Alawa, she'd be nothing but a common whore. Nika figured he wouldn't want Alawa then. Later, Nika's mother told her that she ordered that their transport be sabotaged to ensure no chance that Sen ever could try to find Alawa.

At that moment, Sen wanted to murder Nika but he felt to disgusted to do it. Rage, anger, hurt and guilt consumed him. "Get out!"

Sen bolted to his basement gym punching and kicking everything in sight. Several of his Uhaii guard followed. "What happened?" asked Zelipe.

"That bitch had that Orion slaver manipulate Alawa. She set up an identity for the Orion and got him enrolled in that school." Sen grabbed a long curved blade and slashed away at practice dummy. "She planned to make my innocent Alawa a common whore so I wouldn't want her. Her mother had her killed instead." Sen grabbed a reverse serated knife which would inflict the most pain. "I'm going to kill Nika and her mother!"

Immediately, his guards held him back. As they did, Zelipe tried to reason with him. "You deserve your revenge and I am probably speaking for all of the Uhaii when I say we want to kill the bitch upstairs almost as much as you but think about how it will look. Never chop off your nose to smite your face. Take a cold shower and think about it. Take your revenge but don't harm yourself. Whatever you plan we'll support you."

Sen sat down, drank some cold water and calmed himself. "You're right."

"Years ago after you and Nika dated something happened. I didn't tell you because I didn't think anything of it." Zelipe sat down across from him. "Nika tried to seduce me."

Sen busted out laughing. "She barked up the wrong tree."

Zelipe laughed as well. "Well, she thought she succeeded."

"Did you hop the fence for a night?"

"No, I got her tipsy on chocolate at my younger brother's residence. It was at night, darkened room ….and….well..my brother took one for the team." Zelipe pulled up a picture of his younger brother who looked almost exactly like him. "I never told you because I thought you would get upset at my methods."

Sen started laughing. "That gives me an idea. We're going to need several long wigs to exactly match my lovely locks. Zelipe you're going to be the good guy in this. I broke up with Nika years ago because I found out that she wanted to marry me, have my child and then kill me so she could raise a Hiro-Ang and have control of the Praetor-ship through its heir."

Waleran stabbed at the dummy. "For that, she should have been killed years ago. Why did you let her live?"

"I hoped one day she would change. Though I didn't love her, I hoped it would happen so that I could marry to please my father. This marriage was arranged awhile back by my father." Sen chugged more water. "Nika wants the Praetor so she'll have him, a devious manipulative man who seeks the most horrible befitting revenge against his enemies. She wanted to make Alawa a whore so Nika will become one herself, the whore of the Uhaii for all of you who want her." Then Sen thought about how much he hated Nika. "Your other job is to keep me from killing Nika because you have no idea how much I want to."

* * *

In the palace emergency shelter after a safety drill the next day, Sen noticed several of the Uhaii smirking. "What's going on?"

"Nika is going to be very horny tonight." Nils chuckled. "I put some Suscito in her perfume. It's an odorless aphrodesiac."

Meka looked worried. "I put high a concentration of cocoa in her body lotion." Cocoa when absored by the skin would make her slightly drunk.

Asparouh stepped forward. "I put Percello in her soap."

Bahar looked sheepish. "I put Attolli in her skin oil."

Sen doubled over with laughter. "With all those aphrodisiacs, I'm going to have the horniest wife on the planet. The first night I'm going to tease her though. After that, she's all yours but everyone needs a contraceptive shot. I mean it."

* * *

After that first night of teasing, between a different four and five of his guards were always satiated each evening. During dinner the day before he left for his peace talks, Sen reached over and took Nika's hand. He still saw the same terrible images but he put on a happy loving face. "Darling, I'll be away for a couple of months and I'm sure I'll miss you as much as you'll miss me."

"Praetor, I'll think of you every night."

"After dinner, I need you to go upstairs and go to bed early. Since it will be a couple of months, I want to make up for it in advance. Tonight I want you to wear pink, the color of innocence."

"As you wish Praetor," Nika answered.

* * *

**A/N – The Romulan in Sen came out in spades with his revenge on Nika. What did you think of it? Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added to your faves. Remember fanfic writers only get paid with review.**

**Next up Alawa's tale and then they all board the Enterprise for peace talks.**


	16. Control and Compassion

**Thank you to ****danalexkayarimad, conico, spockawocka5678, spectravel, ****Nyotarules, Snowdove30, Rashida7777, elaine451, Temari's Angel and ****nicnac****for the reviews. Thanks to partyof4, Black-Dirge, ****Nyotarules, Ghiri, Rashida7777, Rowan127, yunsi and ****CMW2**** for adding to your faves.**

To answer a question – there are two babies brewing but I'll leave it at that very vague answer. Maybe someone will guess it.

Chapter 16 Control and Compassion

The moment Mindel pounced, Alawa reached down with the arm that rested around her waist. As she squashed the Liba family jewels, Mindel screeched in agony. Leaping off the bed, she reached under her pillow and whipped out a curved Romulan blade. Through his haze of pain, Mindel intently watched her hand that held the blade. Before she could cut him, he grabbed her hand that held it with his and guarded his jewels with the other. Curling her fingers so her knuckles formed a flat long surface, she punched his throat with her free hand. Mindel went down gasping.

"Once I was in the limelight because of a couple of media events, the Uhaii insisted I get some combat training. They have a strong tradition of knife fighting. Maybe I'm not an expert but I can handle myself against normal scum." Alawa bent down to look him in the eyes. "I know you told the truth about who I was. Once I was in this ship; once I saw your wealth; once I tapped into your computers, I knew you were a slaver. I hoped for the best but I can see that I was wrong."

"You belong to me. My father was supposed to be your master but he died so I own you."

"You don't own me. No one does."

"I'll call my body guards." Mindel motioned to his comm link.

"Wouldn't it be embarrassing for you, admitting that you can't handle a female slave?"

"Maybe," he replied. Mindel reviewed the situation carefully. Since she could invoke love, if she wanted, she could turn any of the personnel at any of the stations or planets he visited against him. Keeping that in mind, he decided to be cooperative. Besides, it would be embarrassing to admit that he couldn't handle a female slave. "What do you want?" Now that he caught his breath, he backed away from her slowly.

"Take me to Federation territory," she replied. _I hope he takes the bait._

"What will you do there? You have no money, no papers and you've been living on Romulus. They'll view you as a traitor. You're no better off with them than you are with me." He backed himself to a sitting position on the bed.

"What do you suggest? I won't be anyone's slave or whore." She seated herself on the couch.

"How about we come to an agreement?"

"Go on," she replied.

"I have a certain agenda that I could use your help with. All you have to do is just be there. If you serve me for five years, I'll legally give you your freedom, papers and a million credits." That would be a drop in the bucket for the profits he could make.

"Too long and not enough money," she countered.

"Three years and two million," he countered.

"You might have a deal. I won't dress in rags, wear chains, sleep with you or anyone and you will treat me like a princess like your father promised."

"Agreed," he replied.

"Since I doubt your word, I have made certain assurances as to my safety. I'm quite the expert on engines. When you thought I was moping, I sabotaged certain critical parts of your ship to break at certain times. I will repair these parts well before they break if I'm alive and well. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," he answered. Because he was an expert liar himself, he knew she spoke the truth. "We have to give the appearance master and slave. You'll have to wear some sort of restraint and chain."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. By the way, I'm keeping the room."

Mindel rolled his eyes at this minor set-back to his overall goal. "Very well, as to relations, I'll say that you're my exclusive."

"I'm glad we can agree on this. You may leave. By the way, the moment you accessed the door, I engineered the lock to reset itself to my voice pattern and code." The moment he left, Alawa began downloading as much information on Orion and the syndicate as she could. She placed the micro dot inside a locket Sen gave her. Before she went to sleep, she removed her picture of Sen from beneath the mattress and set it next to the bed. _Beloved, you gave me freedom and I gave you yours. I hope you find happiness. _All alone and broken hearted, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Almost two months went by as Mindel crossed the back end of the Neutral Zone for fear of encountering Romulan forces. During that time, Mindel worked on a new identity for Alawa citing that certain Romulan factions might hunt her. One evening Alawa entered the galley to find that one of the slaves had prepared a pheasant and rice meal. Since she couldn't cook, she tried to sneak a bowl away when Mindel walked in. "You're welcome to it as long as you sit and eat with me."

Reluctantly, she did. "Why do you want me to eat with you?"

"For some conversation," he replied. "Considering your seclusion from your own people, I'm sure you have some questions: ones not covered by the computer texts. I won't be offended."

Sitting across from him and having a couple of his body guards all with green skin similar to hers felt strange. She had gotten used to being surrounded by aliens and she knew Romulan culture almost better than her own. "Well so much is written about Orion women but not men. Do you produce pheromones of some sort?"

Mindel burst out laughing. "That's a lovely question. No, we don't produce pheromones but we have healthy libidos to keep up with the women."

"So how many conquests have you had?"

"How many?" Mindel fixed another bowl. "The more interesting question would be how many different species have I had. The answer to that is almost all that I have wanted and none that I haven't wanted. But of the ones I've wanted to try but haven't are a Caitian and a human."

"Does the gender matter to you?"

Mindel laughed once more. "I prefer female but I guess if I couldn't tell it wouldn't matter. The breasts are a ninety-percent giveaway."

"So have you had Romulan?"

"Yes but I'm sure not as much as you," he replied.

She kicked his chins. "I only had Sen. I didn't sleep around."

Rubbing his knee and laughing, Mindel rolled his eyes. "And I only had one Romulan woman who agreed to be my lover for a few months. I meant that with you around, I'm sure he couldn't keep his hands off you. It wasn't an insult." He sipped some wine and continued eating. While he had always had ambition, he wondered about a mere slave. "What do you want out of life?"

"To do one good thing that will make a difference," she replied.

"And what one thing is that?" he asked as finished his first bowl.

"I can't tell you because you would try to stop me." She sipped some Tiwi juice.

"If you were so ambitious, why did you stay on Romulus? As a concubine, what could you do to make a difference?"

"I sought an education. I helped Sen in matters of state sometimes. In the future, I had hoped for more but I suppose it wasn't meant to be." All that she had wanted seemed ridiculous now. "If you'll excuse me," she said.

"Alawa," he called. When she turned, he saw a few tears. "Can we have a truce? This constant fighting is tiring."

"Sure," she replied.

* * *

Once they cleared Romulan space, they restocked at Starbase one-seven-three. Everyone greeted them warmly. "Adeena, I told you that you had that effect on people."

Alawa walked next to him. "Thank you for reaffirming that all feelings for me are false."

"Except for your fellow Orions," he countered. "That's why my feelings will always be real."

"I fear just what those feelings might be."

"I might surprise you one day." Mindel downloaded his itinerary to his government as required.

"Who are you contacting now?"

"Hodge Podge," he replied. "It will be awhile before we get there and I'm making arrangements to meet with the Consortium to make a very innovative and lucrative deal." Mindel coughed slightly. "Time to go," he stated.

"Won't we pass through Klingon space?"

"I've made arrangements."

* * *

Back on board, they intercepted more Romulan news and chatter. That's when Alawa saw it: the news of Sen's marriage. Alawa felt her heart breaking once more and sobbed. Mindel found her an hour later still sobbing. From over her shoulder, he read the screen. "Why do you weep over him?"

"You've never been in love or cared for anyone other than yourself, have you?"

"What's the point?" Mindel chuckled when he saw the woman Sen married: the beautiful Romulan woman who paid him numerous times to deceive Alawa but only once with credits. "For what it's worth, you're twenty times the lady she is and your beauty exceeds hers in every way imaginable."

"A compliment Mindel," she said.

"A fact," he retorted. "This is for you." He gave her a delicate wrist chain with a long thin silver cord. "When in public, you'll need to where this to give the appearance of master and slave. A slave who wears this is meant only to appease their master and no one else. However, sometimes they might be expected to entertain an honored guest but I won't let anyone touch you." Then he gave her a credit stick. "There's five thousand on this."

"A partial payment," she queried.

"That's for you if you'll dine with me every evening."

"No, you can't buy me." Alawa scooted the stick back to him.

"Keep it," he said pushing it back.

"Kindness from you, how strange," she commented.

"I'm not a cruel master. That first night if you hadn't rebuffed me, you would have enjoyed it."

Mindel's humble attitude shocked her but she wouldn't let her guard down. "Why do you wish to have conversations with me?"

"Unlike most slaves, you're intelligent. I find it interesting."

"Most haven't had the opportunity to get an education but I have. They're uneducated not stupid." Alawa rubbed her temples trying to rid herself of the headache she experienced once more. "Goodnight Mindel," she said.

* * *

During their meals, Mindel spoke softly and told her more and more about their culture: things not on the computer. "As you know, we're a very touchy feely race, quite different than Romulan and even more so Vulcan. Not only do we have excessive libidos but we are also a very affectionate among our own. It's vital to us. I'm surprised you got along so well with your Romulan considering they tend to be unaffectionate by nature."

"He knew what I needed and didn't complain." Alawa observed Mindel. Something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He took a few bites of soup. "A month or so before you left, your Romulan contacted me on a private channel and wanted to know how to please an Orion woman. I think he wanted to see if I was competition also."

"Why are you tormenting me?" Alawa stood in anger.

"I'm not trying to torment you. No one including him has ever done right by you." He glanced up at her but continued to eat his soup. "Did he tell you he was betrothed several months back?"

"No," she replied sitting back down.

"I didn't do right by you either. I'm just trying to start. That's all."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Mindel shrugged and went back to his soup. "Whatever happens, don't ever have that gland at the back of your neck removed. Masters tell slaves it's because a slave doesn't deserve pleasure but that's not the real reason. It has an effect on the female's children before they are born. When it's removed their children are born easier to control. We think it's because the children are born feeling that they are unloved. No one can really explain it. It just is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted you to know. I won't have it removed. Like I said, I'm trying to do right by you." Mindel finished his soup and left.

* * *

A week later, Alawa found Mindel doubled over having a coughing fit. "We need to get you to Tybellia so you can get medical help." She helped him to his room and then brought him some tea.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because it's who I am," she replied. "Do you think my headaches are related to your cough?"

"I doubt it." Mindel took long deep breaths.

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember what I told you about our needs. That's why you're getting headaches." Mindel crawled into his own bed. His green skin seemed paler than normal. "Do you like to see me suffer?"

"I don't wish anyone to suffer, even you. You've actually been decent lately." Lightly she caressed his face to see if he had a fever. As she touched him, his features softened into a contented look.

"Thank you Alawa," he whispered and went to sleep.

* * *

In a medical facility at Tybellia a planet near the back end of the Romulan Empire that numerous species used as a jump off spot to get in or a refueling spot on their way out. Either way most every species could get exactly what they needed anonymously. Inside a sterile medical bay, Alawa sat with Mindel as the small grey doctor delivered the news. "You have a virulent strain of lung cancer." Then they told him of the only treatment option for an Orion that had the most devastating effect that a male Orion could imagine.

Alawa held his shaking hand. "Maybe you should get a second opinion?"

"The diagnosis and treatment are correct. I'm quite familiar with the disease." Mindel's head drooped and his bright green skin paled. "My mother died from it. I have no choice."

"No one said you had to start the treatment today. Give it a couple of days." That left plenty of time for Alawa to make arrangements. If he had to live the rest of his life in a chemically induced impotence, she would give him a send off to remember. From what she learned of his history, Mindel became the person they raised him to be: nothing more, nothing less. The fact that he acted kindly towards her was miraculous almost.

* * *

The next day she confronted Mindel in his quarters. He looked haggard and worried. "Hey you, get ready for a wild night. You should take a nap or something."

Mindel got ready that evening and let her take him to a very nice hotel room. Inside, a very beautiful human female and a Caitain female with very soft black and white fur awaited him. He looked at her incredulously. "I thought you were opposed to this."

"No, they have a choice. Enjoy yourself tonight."

Mindel kissed her forehead. "In case I forget to tell you tomorrow, thank you."

* * *

They began the treatment immediately so Mindel would have ten years instead of ten months to live. During Mindel's week in a gelatinous coffin sized bio bed, Alawa visited him frequently out of pity and a mild bond that formed between them.

When they resumed their journey, his skin remained paler than normal. "Are you still going through with your plans?"

"The government and the rest of the syndicate are involved so I have to but I'll be around long enough to keep my promise to you." Mindel took a few bites now. "Ten more years as half a man, I wish I had just let the cancer devour me."

"Stop talking like that," she said. Mindel's moping made her headache worse but not enough for her not to notice his pallor.

"I'm going to bed." Mindel stormed away.

* * *

Ensuring that she wore her most unsexy winter pajamas, Alawa buzzed Mindel's room. When he let her in, he ruefully shook his head. "Are you planning to slit my throat?"

"No but I can if I want to," she replied. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Sure but it's not like I can do anything," he muttered.

She slid into his bed and fluffed the pillows to what she liked. "Well, you're sleepy aren't you?"

"Sleepy yes but not interested. That's funny how the desire to has even left." He plopped into bed.

"I'm not offering." She snuggled next to him and stroked his temples while he rubbed her back. While she didn't feel completely peaceful and loved like she did in Sen's arms, she still felt contented. "You were right about our kind, about the affection. It's just weird how much you have changed."

"Certain things have made me view things a little differently."

Coping with one's mortality made one view things differently, she figured.

The next morning a chipper good morning from Mindel and his brighter color made Alawa realize that she did the correct thing for him but her headache worsened. Her brain felt like it was ready to ooze from her ears.

* * *

The next evening Mindel came to her room. "Love what you did with the place," he commented as he looked around at a few of the Romulan trinkets she decorated it with. Then he noticed Sen's picture. "This room is more comfortable except for the fact that it's a boiler room." He removed his pajama top.

"I like it like that." She looked down at her tank top and shorts.

"Don't worry. You're fine." He climbed into bed.

She crawled in with him and he spooned her. As she snuggled into him and stroked his arm around her waist, she looked forlornly at Sen's picture. A warm kiss on the back of her neck sent a mild jolt of electricity down her spine. "What are you doing?"

"Relieving your headache, nothing more," he stated. "Don't be ashamed of being Orion."He nibbled the back of her neck. "You need this."

Waves of pleasure and remorse coursed through her as she stared at Sen's picture. She closed her eyes and pretended she was home. Afterwards, she slept headache free but not guilt free. Every evening, they slept in the same bed and every several weeks just enough to stay headache free, Mindel would nibble on her neck.

* * *

Many months later at Lambda Hydrae, they're Klingon escort departed and they picked up Evals Yzzo, an Orion government official to oversee the negotiations at Hodge Podge on behalf of the Orion government. During their time at the planet, Mindel insisted Alawa wear the delicate silver corded wrist cuff and be called Adeena. The older man with short cropped reddish black hair possessed a stern air. The day after Evals boarded, she overhead him and Mindel in a screaming match. Mindel sauntered away from him, grabbed Alawa's cord and lead her away. "Time to please your master," he stated.

Alawa knew not to speak in front of Evals so she waited until they entered her room. "What is going on?"

"Evals is very old fashioned and feels that slaves should be treated a certain way. He thinks I'm far too indulgent with you."

Alawa seated herself on her couch. "Isn't that your business?"

"It is. The other thing is he's upset that I haven't offered you to him for a night as a generous host should. Your skin color intrigues him."

She held up the silver cord. "But this means I'm exclusive to you," she countered.

"Not necessarily in the host situation but don't worry, I'm not offering." He smirked and stifled laughter. "The other thing he's wondering about is the fact that I haven't requested more of my female slaves. I told him that once I had you, none of the others compared." Then he laughed uncontrollably.

"Thanks a lot. I can't believe you did that."

"It's that or I tell him that I'm half a man." He slumped down.

"You don't have to tell him that. I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you. You should carry a weapon and never let yourself be alone with him. Actually, I'm going to assign you a guard." He looked at the picture of the Praetor. "You call out his name sometimes still when I kiss your neck." He squeezed her shoulder. "It's OK."

"You've really changed."

"I know. Look I know we agreed to three years but if you'll stay with me until....for ten years, I can make you very rich." Mindel observed the look of denial. "You have three years to decide."

"I'll consider it."

As they left her room, Evals glared at them. Alawa kissed Mindel's cheek. "The afternoon delight was fantastic." Both watched Evals storm away.

* * *

A/N – Please let me know what you thought of it. Did anyone expect the turn of events between Mindel and Alawa?

Please R&R. That's how fanfic writers are paid.

Next up – The Romulans board the Enterprise.


	17. History's Fallacies

Chapter 17 – History's Fallacies

_Even the most blissful of marriages and relationships have their stressful moments._ Vavrin repeated those sentiments to himself as well as the other Uhaii nowadays aboard the Blood Vengeance. They all accepted Sen's eccentricities that accompanied his genius but at times he tried their patience and this was one of them.

For all of Sen's life, he refused to eat Amil beans though they were the best nutrition one could get even in small quantities. The military crew and the Uhaii gladly ate the military rations but their Praetor vowed never to eat them after a mission gone wrong many years before. Everyone knew this. Everyone planned for this. However, many of the containers of special food just for the Praetor spoiled due to lose lids of all things but the dried Amil beans reserved for the crew and MRE's remained safe. During the past few days, Sen yet again proved his resolve regarding MRE's and Amil beans.

On the fifth day of Sen's fasting, Vavrin doctored the beans with butter to help. "You have to eat something. Nutrition shots are only a temporary fix. These are so good for you."

With his arms crossed, Sen stared at the beans willing them to change into any other food. "I know every nutritious detail of Amil beans and I know I should eat them but I just can't do it. I CAN'T STAND AMIL BEANS AND MRE's!" He rolled up his sleeve. "Give me the shot," he demanded so Vavrin did before he left.

Kicking the bulkhead several times as Vavrin walked towards Zelipe's quarters. After several buzzes, Zelipe finally answered hair rumpled wearing shorts and a T-shirt. "Is something wrong?"

"What took you so long?" The Uhaii were trained to awaken at the drop of a hat.

Zelipe smirked. "I hoped you would go away."

"Sorry to disturb your sleep but I have to speak to you regarding Sen's health."

Zelipe stepped back inside. "Come in but keep it to a whisper. Bahar's asleep. We're adjusting to Federation standard time."

Vavrin followed him in wondering how they could keep quiet enough in the cramped quarters. "You need to use whatever political BS you can think of to get us to the Enterprise ahead of schedule or we're going to have a Praetor with an ulcer."

"Still refusing to eat," Zelipe surmised.

"I've tried everything. Maybe since Sen can split his attention between so many tasks, when he finds something that he feels strongly about, he gains the stubbornness of several minds." Vavrin noticed Bahar begin to stir. "Have you noticed that since Alawa died, he's become more....well more?

"Stubborn in his eccentricities," Zelipe finished.

Bahar stumbled over in his pajamas looking sleepy. "Talking about the boss," he commented. "Or trying to steal my man," he added kissing Zelipe's cheek.

"The easier of the two," replied Vavrin. Years ago Vavrin became comfortable around them. He didn't even think twice about their lifestyle. "I'm surprised we woke you."

"I had the same training as you. I just pretended to be asleep so I could listen in."

Vavrin sometimes forgot that Bahar had the same training as the rest of them since as the slightest of the group; he wasn't the strongest among them but held his own. However, his piloting skills topped everyone else's. "Well any ideas?" asked Vavrin.

"We could say that we want to catch them off guard, gain the upper hand but it would be....rude," Zelipe stated. "I'll convince Sen."

Bahar dressed quickly. "I'll set a new course. I sure hope he appreciates this."

"He does," Zelipe and Vavrin answered at the same time and so it was done. The peace negotiations began a day early.

* * *

On board the Enterprise

When Spock glanced to the back bio bed, his father removed his hand from Autumn's face. Her eyes fluttered open. Sarek put a straw in a bottle of water and turned to her. With his Vulcan hearing, Spock heard something that made him desperately fight to keep control.

"Oh my! This can't be. Rishley told me I was glowing and congratulations. I can't be pregnant. I read that children were only possible between humans and Vulcans using genetic engineering so I didn't bother with the contraceptive shots. Oh my God!"

"You are not pregnant, merely dehydrated and still hung-over. Now, drink this so you can rehydrate yourself." Sarek ensured she sipped the water. "Yes, it does take genetic help for a human and Vulcan to reproduce. Why did you think you were pregnant?"

"Because he said that I was glowing like a light bulb," Autumn replied. "People say that to pregnant women. There's something about Rishley that just ain't right."

At this point Spock decided to interrupt. "Excuse me, how are you feeling Chef Beaumont?"

"A bit silly at this point but thank you for asking," she answered.

"The Romulans are arriving a day early so you'll need to make arrangements. They will be here in three hours."

"Oh no, well I'll just think of something."

When she tried to leave Sarek stopped her. "You need to drink more water and take a nutritional supplement first."

Reluctantly, she did. so Sarek took Spock aside. "If all goes as planned, Autumn and I will be bonded once this mission is complete."

Though Spock wanted his father to bond because of the necessity created by Pon Farr, he failed to see the logic in choosing Chef Beaumont. While he did not have anything against her, he found her to be very opposite of his father. However, it was not his place to question his father, his elder nor did his father ever question his choice of bond-mate. "Chef Beaumont has a very vivacious demeanor. Because of her youth, I doubt if she will change anytime in the near future."

"I do not expect her to change." Sarek glanced back to see Autumn finishing her first bottle of water. "Her personality compliments my own."

"Is the bond because of Pon Farr?"

"No it is not." Sarek saw her taking her vitamin. "Nor is it logic," he added. "I suspect that it is for the same reason you chose Nyota."

"Very well," he replied. Spock knew he could not argue that logic. "The Praetor is due to arrive at seventeen hundred hours in shuttle bay one. Will you begin the negotiations a day early?"

"No because his early arrival is a power play. Negotiations will begin as planned. During dinner and the ship's tour, I will gain insights into the Praetor. I look at his unscheduled arrival as more opportunity to observe."

"That sounds logical."

* * *

With Sarek busy talking to his son, Autumn sneaked away to begin dinner. Originally, she planned stuffed chicken breasts and braised plomeek for the vegetarians. With several more mouths to feed, she decided on Dumpling Delight though it was low brow for the occasion. To make it suitable for non-vegetarians, she decided to stir fry some diced chicken that they could sprinkle on top.

* * *

Aboard the Xanti 1 shuttle craft, Sen's passel of Uhaii curiously stared at the Enterprise noting its odd nacelle design as they made their final approach. All wore regal robes with Sen in his black and silver and everyone else in grey except Urdu and Pinel who wore all black uniforms. Bahar guided the shuttle in and landed. Then they assembled. Sen looked over his group. "I hope everyone has practiced their Federation common."

Urdu the biggest of the group finished hiding all his weapons within several hidden pockets. "I only learned their curse words."

Urdu and Pinel exited the shuttle first.

Minutes earlier Kirk glanced at his reflection in a reflective panel in the shuttle bay before thanking the heavens above that Rishley and his contingent decided to work on some art. McCoy rolled his eyes and tugged at his collar. Spock and Sarek who wore his Vulcan ambassador's robes stared stoically ahead. Uhura tugged her uniform down. Unarmed guards lined up in military file ready to greet the Praetor. Kirk gave everyone the once over. "Well, let's hope this goes better than when Rishley boarded."

McCoy smirked. "Like it could get any worse."

They looked at the rounded rectangular greenish shuttle whose doors opened. Two Romulan guards in black exited. Both looked at Starfleet guards standing shoulder to shoulder along the red carpet with the Enterprise's officers at the end. One remained on the ramp and the other ran back up it and blocked the entrance. Uhura stepped up to the captain. "Sir, let me truly act as the attaché here."

"Be my guest," Kirk replied. "Are we in breach of Romulan etiquette?"

"Not really, I believe they are Uhaii a branch of the Tal-Shiar devoted to the protection of the Praetor."

"The number of guards at such close quarters to the Praetor makes them uneasy." Kirk selected several guards and motioned them to go the back of the shuttle bay. "Can you fix this?"

"Yes," she answered. Uhura calmly with her hands at her side approached the Uhaii at the bottom of the ramp. "Greetings, our guards are at your command should you require any assistance. They were awaiting your inspection."

Both Romulan guards' eyes roved over the Enterprise security guards before they nodded. Then they both stood at sides of the ramp. The Romulan they recognized as the Praetor with long hair, unusual for a Romulan and unheard of for a Vulcan exited wearing black and silver robes and his entourage in grey robes followed behind him.

Uhura stepped forward, praying her high Romulan and etiquette were perfect. _"Greetings Praetor Sen Hiro-Ang. We are honored to have you as our guest. I am Nyota Uhura, Communications Officer aboard the Enterprise. I will be your interpreter and cultural liaison." _To acknowledge his rank, she extended her hand first hoping he wouldn't refuse her because some breach of etiquette.

Sen clasped her arm just above her wrist and she did likewise for him. Now, he hoped his Federation standard was passable. "I am pleased to meet you as well and I am glad to be on board. Your Romulan is impeccable. My Federation standard is rusty I'm afraid. I will need your services from time to time."

"Actually, you speak it quite well. Would you like to meet the crew?"

"Please," he replied.

As they approached, Kirk stepped forward remembering the protocol that Uhura taught him. Greet him first and then introduce yourself to him. Address him first by his rank and full name. After the first meeting, one may address him by his rank only. If he gives you permission to address him by his first name, that signifies friendship. If he acknowledges you as captain, he will thank you and have his second in charge will introduce the rest of the party and then yours will follow suit. "Greetings Praetor Sen Hiro-Ang. I am Captain James T. Kirk. On behalf of the Enterprise, welcome aboard."

"Thank you," he replied. "Since there is a cultural difference between us and your crew might worry about giving offense, my political advisor Zelipe will answer any questions you may have and he will not be offended at any question."

Zelipe stepped forward and nodded to the captain. "We are pleased to meet you. This is Vavrin, personal physician to the Praetor and these are his other advisors: Nils, Meka, Asparouh, Bahar and Panil." Each one stepped forward as they were introduced.

Spock stepped forward as decorum dictated. "I am Commander Spock. This is Doctor McCoy, Chief Medical Officer and Mr. Scott, Chief Engineer."

The Praetor snapped his fingers and a guard pulling an anti-gravity cart emerged from the shuttle. "This is my gift to you Captain and your officers: Romulan Ale."

"Thank you for a most gracious gift." Kirk stepped back and let Sarek step forward.

Sarek gave the Vulcan salute. "Greetings Praetor Sen Hiro-Ang," he said. "I am Ambassador Sarek. On behalf of the Federation, welcome."

Sen stepped forward and bowed his head ever so slightly and lowered his eyes: the Romulan way of giving sympathy. "All of Romulus gives our condolences to Vulcan. Our Empire grieves for your loss." He snapped his fingers and another guard emerged from the shuttle and handed him an object. Personally, Sen presented a large decorated bronze cylinder with ancient Vulcan symbols. "Before the exodus, our people took many cell samples of the flora and fauna of Vulcan. I'm sure your scientists can use these cells to restore much of what was."

For a moment Sarek stood speechless, not only did the Praetor himself present a gift but he presented a gift that would make New Vulcan a true home for his people. "This gift is most gracious. All of Vulcan thanks you and the people of Romulus."

During the exchange, Kirk glanced to Uhura who gave two very enthusiastic thumbs up. _Everything is perfect._ Discreetly, McCoy did a tricorder scan of the Praetor and looked slightly shocked. Kirk decided to ask him about it later. "Praetor, would you like a tour?"

"Yes," he replied.

Exiting the shuttle bay with Kirk in the lead followed by the Praetor and his entourage, they started down the hall when laughter and loud music echoed through the intercom.

_Right now........_

_I am an antichrist  
I am an anarchist  
Don't know what I want  
But I know how to get it  
I wanna destroy the passerby_

The Praetor and his entourage stopped as did everyone else. One thought echoed through Kirk's mind: _Oh Shit! Rishley strikes again!_

* * *

A/N

I appreciate all the reviews and faves. Thank you for your wonderful support.

What was your favorite scene? I'm curious to know folks' thoughts on Zelipe and Bahar's relationship. Please let me know what you think.


	18. Reindeer Games

Chapter 18 – Reindeer Games

The Sex Pistols blared through the intercom. The Praetor and his entourage stopped as did everyone else. One thought echoed through Kirk's mind: _Oh Shit! Rishley strikes again!_

The music blaring above proved the rumors that Starfleet vessels were luxurious compared to their Romulan counterparts or they played it in honor of him because they learned of his love of music. Either way, Sen decided to show his appreciation. "Captain Kirk, this is very enjoyable. I am surprised that you found out about my interest in music. Either way, please continue."

"Of course," Kirk replied. _Now, we're subjected to Rishley's music for the rest of our journey. _"Today is just a brief tour since it's almost the dinner hour. Tomorrow I've scheduled a more in depth tour, if that's acceptable?"

"That is acceptable."

Vavrin moved next to Uhura. "May I meet the chef to discuss the nutritional requirements of our kind and the Praetor's particular tastes?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

Dr. McCoy's ears perked up with that. "Let me take you to the private galley. I'd be interested to know the difference between your nutritional requirements and Vulcans."

* * *

Together they left for the galley. "For Vulcans, we know that chocolate makes them drunk. Does that hold true for Romulans?"

"Actually it does. Is it true that Romulan ale makes humans drunk?"

"Yes, very drunk but we love it. The square bottles are unusual. Normally, we get the tall curved bottles. It's quite expensive."

Vavrin nearly doubled over with laughter. "That brand is swill. The square bottles are the good stuff. We drink ale to our health."

They rounded the corner to the old fashioned conference room decorated with old sailing ship décor. They halted at the two large German shepherds who sat next to the galley entrance. Immediately, they sat at attention. Vavrin studied them closely. "What kind of creatures are these?"

"They're canines specially bred and trained for protection. They belong to our chef." McCoy heard some tinkering in the galley. "Can we come in?"

"Sure thing," Autumn yelled from the galley. "As long as you don't threaten me, they're fine."

They entered the adjacent galley where Chef Beaumont cooked that evening's meal. "Well good evening Chef Beaumont, it smells like delicious chicken and dumplings in here." McCoy gazed over her shoulder at the food. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you, and please call me Autumn," she replied.

"Well Autumn, this is Vavrin, personal physician to the Praetor. He wants to review the Praetor's nutritional needs."

"That's fine." Autumn brushed several pieces of thick bread with a butter and garlic herbal mixture. "I based my cooking on Vulcan nutritional needs as well as allergies and stuff, no chocolate but meat is allowed and the like." Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the tray and placed it in the over. "You're welcome to look around and make sure I don't have anything poisonous."

"Basing the food on Vulcan physiology is very wise." Vavrin ran a tricorder and visually scanned the contents of the kitchen as well. "Everything seems fine. Just as a point of reference, the Praetor hates Amil beans with a passion but he has no allergies. He likes a variety of flavors from mild to spicy. He likes culinary adventure."

"Noted," she replied.

"The food smells delicious." Vavrin left and McCoy followed. Vavrin got the distinct impression that he made the chef a bit nervous.

* * *

When they rejoined the tour, the group viewed the engine room. "If you'll excuse me," Kirk said as he joined McCoy while Vavrin stood next to the Praetor. So no one could hear Kirk drew McCoy aside. "Is everything good with the food preparations?"

"Everything is fine. I'm sure the Praetor is anxious to eat. According to my medical scan, he hasn't eaten in several days. That is if those readings are like that of a Vulcan in the early stages of famine."

"His own people could be trying to poison him so he's avoiding his ship's food. He requested to stay aboard the Enterprise; maybe he fears an assassination attempt. Could you make sure that Chef Beaumont has everything ready? The next stop is dinner."

"On my way," McCoy replied.

* * *

Overall, Sen enjoyed his very brief tour but he wondered about something that might be in breach of etiquette. While Kirk spoke to McCoy, he nodded for Uhura to speak to him in private. "From the media, I understood that both sexes were treated equally in Starfleet. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is," replied Uhura.

"In the Romulan fleet, our females are treated equally as well. Therefore they dress as the males do. The Federation may think we are sexist because the males carry on the line names and the Praetor-ship." Sen glanced over to some of the women wearing rather skimpy skirts. "However, here Starfleet females dress as a Romulan female would to attract attention. They did not need to do this because of …..I am afraid I might offend." Then he blurted in Romulan more to himself. _I certainly find human females attractive._ _Did they hear of the Hiro-Ang reputation?_

Uhura often wondered about the short skirts as well. After all, mostly males comprised Starfleet's governing board. A Romulan Praetor found them sexist. Uhura burst out laughing and replied in high Romulan. _I agree with your assessment and wondered about the uniforms myself. These are regulation uniforms. What reputation does your line have?_

_The same one established on Vulcan. It only got worse I'm afraid._ Sen figured they must have researched his line.

Uhura noticed the bluish green leafed bracelet he wore and thought of something Gaila said to her about Orion females and their chosen males.

Looking over at his wife laughing in private with the Praetor whose line had a reputation for keeping mistresses; Spock suppressed his uneasiness beneath his façade of complete logic. However, he decided to fix it so he held out two fingers as she approached. "Wife attend," he stated. Then he spoke to her through their bond. _Do not speak to him in private._

Uhura joined Spock and pressed her two fingers against his. _We will speak of this later._

_Indeed we shall._

* * *

In the conference room, Kirk sat at one end of the table and the Praetor the other, along with all his aides, the Enterprise Officers, Sarek, Safak, T'Pyre and Rishley. Autumn presented the dishes. "All the vegetarian dishes have a green dot on the dish. For starters, we have Texas toast and deviled eggs. For the side dishes, we have coleslaw, spinach with white wine, squash, pole beans and herbal cauliflower. The main dish is Dumpling Delight which is vegetarian but I have a bowl of bacon fried diced chicken that can be added to it for the non-vegetarians. You may want to save room for dessert because I've made whipped strawberry cake."

The dishes made their way around the table. McCoy noticed the Praetor placed healthy dollops on his plate. Personally, he couldn't have been more pleased with the decidedly Southern style of food. "These dishes remind me of home."

The Praetor glanced over the food. "These are the foods that…" A confused look crossed his faced so he leaned over to Uhura and whispered in Romulan. _"What is the polite word for commoners?"_

"Regular folks," she replied.

"These are the foods that regular folks eat and not what is served at fancy gatherings."

"Yes," Kirk replied.

"Good, that is the food I prefer, flavored and well portioned." The Praetor took a bite of Texas toast and promptly another. "At our formal dinners, the food is aesthetically pleasing to the eye but bland to the taste buds."

T'Pyre plopped a couple of spoonfuls of diced chicken into her Dumpling Delight to the dismay of the Vulcans including Safak who pointed it out. "That is meat."

"I know." T'Pyre looked Safak directly in the eye and purposefully smiled. "I missed it so much after living with a vegetarian."

Rishley enjoyed that little bit of rebellion. "All that fighting really works up her appetite."

Immediately, all the Romulans at the table turned to T'Pyre, especially Meka who found her hair very interesting. "Do you fight with weapons or without?"

"Both but I specialize in bladed weapons," T'Pyre answered.

"We have a tradition of blade fighting." Afterwards the Romulan advisors took a great interest in T'Pyre much to the dismay of Safak.

"Praetor, is there any particular aspect of our culture that you wish to see?" Kirk understood that the first part of his visit was a get to know you session.

"Nothing in particular but everything I can," Sen replied. "You see I can make any agreement I wish with the Federation. However, there is prejudice and issues on both sides that a peace treaty will not resolve. By immersing myself amongst your crew, I can understand your people better and vice versa so we can see if an alliance is even plausible."

"That is very wise and I am hopeful that something will come of this." Kirk took another spoonful of pole beans.

"I have a question that I wish you to answer honestly or not at all." Sen spooned more chicken into his dumplings. "Why did you offer mercy to the Narada?"

"In hopes that your Empire would see that mercy as a sign that peace is possible."

"Did you want to show mercy?"

Kirk knew he treaded on thin ice but decided on honesty, hoping the Praetor valued honesty. "No, I didn't."

"I respect that because I would feel the same." Sen helped himself to more spinach then looked at Rishley who seemed to be studying everyone at the table. "So you will present me with a piece of artwork that will fulfill my heart's desire?"

"Yes, I will." Rishley's periwinkle eye's studied him closely.

"Don't you have some questions for me so you can determine my heart's desire?"

"I don't need questions because I'm an artist. Just by being around you for a little while, I can tell your fondest wish, things you desire, biggest regret, fears, likes, dislikes, loves and everything else."

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with." Sen finished his plate. "My compliments to the chef, this is a superb meal." He leaned over to Uhura. "Would it be rude to ask for a little to be set aside for tomorrow?"

"I'm sure the chef wouldn't mind at all. It is quite the compliment."

The officers and Sarek escorted the Romulans to their quarters before they discussed the day's events.

* * *

Once everyone left, Autumn packed some leftovers for the Romulans. Safak entered the galley. "Do you mind if I take some leftovers as well?"

"Help yourself, it means less packing for me."

"Everyone was quite impressed with the dinner. That will help the negotiations in a way." Safak put some of the dumplings in a container.

"Glad I could help," she replied.

"From my observations, all the officers are performing their duties adequately during this mission including Spock. Despite all the set-backs he faced during his childhood."

"What set-backs?" she asked.

"Because of being a Vulcan/Human hybrid, most of the other Vulcans tormented him throughout his childhood. However, he had to attend Vulcan schools to hone his mind." He finished packing the leftovers. "Many of the council thought of Amanda as a weakness even though she spoke our language impeccably and devoted herself to preserving our history. Also, her personality was nearly that of a Vulcan." Safak held up his container. "Thank you for these."

"No problem," she replied as he left. She and Sarek were serious about each other. She knew the direction they were heading in but she wondered if they had children if they would be harassed. Sarek never mentioned this. And Amanda, she sounded so perfect and many Vulcans still didn't accept her. Autumn knew they wouldn't care for her at all since she didn't speak Vulcan. After four years of French she could only speak a few phrases. Then there was her career; she planned to continue being a chef. Last, Autumn knew her personality was quite the opposite of any Vulcan and she didn't plan to change.

After she put away the leftovers and left the dishes for the galley crew, she went to Sarek's quarters but he wasn't there and neither were her dogs. Autumn undressed and fell asleep due to her exhausting long day.

* * *

Once the Romulans were tucked away in their quarters, the Enterprise officers gathered in the captain's private meeting room. "Well that went better than expected. I believe his chief political advisor Zelipe was the same Zelipe who commanded the Blood Vengeance nearly a year ago."

Spock's nearly eidetic memory confirmed that. "Yes, it was."

Uhura remembered sounds and voices quite well. This new information confirmed a suspicion. "Captain, the voice I heard during the incident that replied with _Your Welcome_ in high Romulan I'm certain was the Praetor himself."

"We've just received more intelligence reports and another smuggled video. According to the intelligence reports, the Praetor killed his elderly father because he didn't want to share the praetor-ship any longer." Kirk activated the view screen. "Then we got this."

The view screen showed a ritzy Romulan party amidst a beautiful garden with a fleet hovering above. At the bottom of the screen, the translation into Federation standard scrolled across. Uhura recognized the beautiful Orion slave girl from the party. "That's the love of his life, the one who died." The party continued with the Praetor shaking hands with official looking compatriots. Suddenly, he pulled a knife and killed three of the officials who were identified as Senators. When he addressed the crowd, he cited findings of a plot to kill his father and an ancient rite that he could kill the conspirators if he wanted.

"Either those reports that the Praetor killed his father are false and those Senators really did plot to kill his father OR it was just the opposite. It seems the reports we get are a bit prejudiced. I would like for everyone to form their own opinions on the matter based on first hand observations and interactions." Kirk tapped his fingers a moment. "We can conclude that we have an individual capable of bloodlust and compassion."

"The science lab confirmed his gift to the Vulcan people to be genuine." Using a laser pointer, Sarek noted the individuals in guard uniforms. "The individuals that the Praetor brought on board under the pretense of being advisors are his Uhaii guard." Then he scrolled back to the Orion girl. "That girl is not dead or she has a twin. I saw her at Hodge Podge just before our arrival."

Uhura remembered her observation in the engine room. "He still wears the bracelet she gave him."

"Maybe he ordered her to be killed for political reasons and the kill order got botched," Kirk concluded. "The bracelet could be guilt."

Uhura didn't like what she was about to suggest but she felt it best. "My feminine intuition says differently but we should keep this to ourselves. That Orion's anonymity could be keeping her alive. Sarek, how was she being treated?"

"Her Orion master chained her in a delicate cord by her wrist and treated her with kindness from my observations. I almost thought they were married."

"We will reconvene after tomorrow's adventure. Since we don't know what time the Praetor awakens, I suggest everyone get a good night's sleep." Kirk turned the view screen off.

Per the captain's orders, McCoy remained behind after everyone left. "You have a request Captain."

"Officially, we're not having this conversation. However, a little inside information can't hurt. If one of the Praetor's advisors were to share a few drinks with one of my officers and gain some insights, things might go a bit smoother."

* * *

McCoy ambled through area the Romulans were staying and the areas they had toured. A half hour later, near the galley, he spotted Vavrin, the Praetor's person physician who looked completely startled at the sight of him. "Can I help you?"

Vavrin looked around. "I'm looking for a snack."

"I know Autumn had plenty of left-overs." McCoy held the galley door and then watched Vavrin going through the cabinets. "Tonight's left-overs are in the cooler."

"I don't want the dinner left-overs but maybe ingredients of sorts."

"You want chocolate." McCoy planned especially for this. "I can get much better than baker's chocolate."

"Really," Vavrin replied. "And I can get you even better ale than the stuff you were given from the Praetor's private stock. I'll be back in fifteen."

* * *

Vavrin went into the Praetor's quarters where Sen meditated. "Well," he said.

"It's on." Vavrin grabbed a small ovular bottle from Sen's cabinet.

* * *

In the conference room where they dined a few hours before, McCoy tasted the smoothest almost honey tasting Romulan ale he ever had. On the other hand, Vavrin enjoyed the richest smoothest chocolate he ever tasted in the form of a French truffle. "So do the Romulans truly want peace?"

"The Praetor wants peace and he's trying to get the Senate behind him and many of the people believe in him. However, the military supports him fully so if he declares war no one will stop him." Vavrin savored another truffle. "The Federation is prejudiced against Romulans now and justly so."

"Some are but most just want peace after the devastation." McCoy swigged some more ale. "Is the Praetor afraid of being poisoned on his own ship? Is that why he hasn't eaten in a few days?"

Vavrin laughed heartily. "No, the lids were loose on all his food so it spoiled, leaving him with MRE's and Amil beans; both of which he can't stand."

McCoy sipped some more ale. "All his food had loose lids; I find that suspicious."

"Same," Vavrin replied. "What's the captain like?"

"A very innovative thinker," McCoy replied. "He's more the type to do the right thing even if it means breaking all the rules. How about the Praetor?"

"He's the same way but he makes his own rules so technically he never breaks them." Vavrin bit into another truffle. "It's hard to believe that Sarek can negotiate peace all things considered."

"He's the best ambassador in the Federation and one of the few bureaucrats worth their weight. I don't think he's holding a grudge. It would be illogical. He's already trying to build a future." McCoy swigged some more ale. "You and the other advisors seem to look to the Praetor as a friend."

"We are friends. The Praetor is the most loyal friend one can ask for or the most vengeful enemy you never want to have." Vavrin took another bite. "Does the Federation plan to ambush us?"

"Not to my knowledge or the captain's," McCoy replied. "If they did both Sarek and the Captain wouldn't let it happen if their lives depended on it. Only militaristic rebels would do it."

"I believe you."

They chatted for awhile until Vavrin rested his head on the table and fell asleep just as McCoy thought his own eyes felt heavy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
After their meeting, Spock and Nyota adjourned to their room. "Spock, you ordered me earlier. That was very condescending."

"The way you were laughing with the Praetor was highly inappropriate and considering the Hiro-Ang reputation unwise."

"First nothing happened. Secondly, what reputation?" Nyota stripped out of her uniform.

"The Hiro-Angs are rumored to keep mistresses."

"Really Spock, you have no need to be jealous. I love you and only you. Besides, I promise you he doesn't have any ideas."

Once he sat on the bed, he removed his shirt. Nyota scooted away from him. "I trust your judgment." Spock pinned Nyota beneath him. "And, I apologize." He trailed kisses from her chest to her navel.

"Do you think I'll forgive you?"

"I know how to make you forgive me, the same way you get me to forgive you." He trailed kisses from her navel down and removed her panties as he gently removed them. The moment she screamed in ecstasy, Spock knew she forgave him.

* * *

The next morning, Captain Kirk awaited word from the Romulans at least about breakfast. When none came, he investigated to find the Praetor and his contingent not in their quarters. Guards ensured that they didn't go anywhere that would compromise the security of the Enterprise and the Praetor insisted on his own security so no one tracked his movements. Spock joined him in the search.

A couple of female crew members giggled. "We know where he is?"

Spock shook his head.

A voice came over the intercom interrupting a song about a Bad Reputation. "Sir, we have a fight between the Vulcans and the Romulans in the gymnasium. They've locked the doors. Should we blast them?"

Another voice came over the intercom. "Sir, we believe Chef Beaumont is being held hostage aboard the Renaissance."

Another voice came over the intercom. "Rishley is vandalizing Rec Room Three. He claims to have artistic license to do as he pleases."

Kirk looked at Spock and shook his head slowly. "Sometimes it doesn't pay to get up in the morning. Which disaster would you like to handle?"

* * *

A/N - Please let me know what you think. I love all reviews.


	19. Massages, Calculations and Wrestling

Chapter 19 – Massages, Calculations and Wrestling

Four hours of sleep, that's all Sen needed to start his day. Somehow his Uhaii guards always managed match their schedule with his. Bahar, Urdu, Pinel, Nils and Meka awaited him. "Today I wish to speak with Dr. M'Benga."

"Zelipe anticipated this and has scheduled for you to meet him at eleven," replied Bahar.

"Right now it's exercise time so go get your swim trunks," replied Urdu.

* * *

Within the gym which contained an Olympic plus size pool, matted fighting area, weights, gymnastic equipment and everything in between, pulsating techno music blared from some of the intercoms. Bahar turned up the heat to the pool. Many of the crew exercised as well including a certain Vulcan female that Meka noticed.

"One hundred laps with every other one underwater," Urdu ordered.

"Why don't you have to exercise?" asked Sen.

"While you're swimming which you haven't done in ages, we're lifting weights." Since Alawa died, Sen hadn't swum at all. Urdu worried that the essential skill might be rusty.

While Urdu stood guard, Sen swam his laps. With a low danger level, the other guards lifted weights a short distance away. In no time a few of them noticed T'Pyre while some of the female crew members arrived in swim suits and noticed the Praetor. Once he finished his laps, Sen overheard mutters of "handsome like Vulcans but with emotions" and "who knew he'd be so young."

"So did I swim fast enough?" Sen asked.

Urdu looked at his comm link. "You did well but I know you could do better."

Some of the female crew members swam nearby. Sen heard giggling. "Do you think bikini clad human females present a danger?"

"Nothing you can't handle," replied Urdu. "They're not carrying weapons."

Suddenly one of the women yelped. "Help!"

Sen dove back in and scooped her up, holding her as he swam towards the shallow end. From the insights he gleamed touching her, he knew she purposely pulled a stunt to check out a Romulan and the Praetor. She clung to him. "I had a cramp in my leg. Thank you for saving me."

"Glad to help. If your leg is still cramped, I suggest you massage it." Sen carried her out of the pool and placed her on one of the lounge chair near some of her companions.

"My name is Beth by the way." She handed him a bottle of sandalwood scented oil. "I have some oil. Will you show me how to massage out that cramp?"

"Pleased to meet you Beth. Now let me show you how to massage out a cramp." As he massaged the non-existent cramp, he felt her excitement and curiosity. In the back of his mind, he remembered the silky feel of Alawa's skin and longed for her. For a moment, he remembered but then he brought forth the part of him that had to forget so he could live the rest of his five years in an illusion of happiness. For now, through a touch, he would just enjoy being admired.

"My back hurts a little."

"Let me massage your back then." Because of Alawa, he had plenty of experience in sensual massage and being massaged. The little moans of pleasure let him know that human females enjoyed it just as much as Orions.

A few of the girls' friends inched closer. "Would you mind my shoulder aches a little? I'm Melissa by the way."

"I don't mind at all. To be fair to your friends, I should give them a massage as well." Pretty soon, Sen found himself surrounded by pretty young scantily clad female crew members. It seemed like a good idea to uphold the Hiro-Ang reputation. "On Romulus, we have a tradition; massages are reciprocated."

Mary smiled coyly. "Since you're our guest, we'll gladly honor your traditions."

After the ladies started reciprocating the massages, everyone turned to the commotion not too far away. The punk Vulcan female and the male Vulcan sparred with a few of his guards using the holographic blades. "Oh look, they're playing."

* * *

T'Pyre lifted weights with some human male crew members who seemed intimidated by the fact that she could lift just as much as they could and more. One male grunted loudly on the bench press trying to lift as much as she could. Safak joined her in the lifting but she refused to speak to him and moved on to the punching bag. Some of the Romulans hovered nearby while Safak kept a close eye on her. The Romulans practiced fighting in a style similar to her own. One opened a valise that looked like it might have weapons in it. T'Pyre meandered over to take a closer look.

Meka noticed. "These are holographic blades. The hilt leaves fake blood for the affect." He stabbed it into his hand with it. The blade dissolved and some green realistic fake blood remained. When he withdrew the hilt, the blade reappeared. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Care to make a wager?"

"Alright, name your terms," she stated.

"If I win, you let me kiss you," Meka stated.

"If I win, you kiss him." T'Pyre nodded towards Bahar.

"Alright," Meka replied. "Let's do this. You're not like what I read about Vulcans."

On the large matt they circled each other. T'Pyre lunged and Meka dodged. Meka lunged and T'Pyre dodged. Round and round they went furiously stabbing at each other but never landing one. Nearby the other guards trained together pausing occasionally to watch them. After several futile attempts, Meka thought about other forms of fighting. "How about wrestling?" Both cast aside their holographic knives. After a few grapples, T'Pyre pinned Meka beneath her. "I win," declared Meka.

"No, I won. You're pinned." She straddled him and held his arms at his side.

"Winning is having your opponent exactly where you want them." Meka glanced down to their interesting but clothed position. "I won."

"I never expected logic from a Romulan." T'Pyre folded her arms. "Only deceit," she added.

"We are tricky bastards." Meka flipped her on her back. "Now for my kiss," he said.

Safak saw the big Romulan pinning his intended and repressed his fury. Then he saw the Romulan kissing her. The only tenuous control he had due to his time of Ponn Farr creeping near snapped. Instantly, he grabbed one of the blades they cast aside and lunged.

Bahar and Nils looked over at the fray. "Let's join them. It's been awhile since we've practiced an old-fashioned brawl."

Bahar pointed at the Vulcan. "Great acting. I can almost believe he is showing genuine emotion."

"Doesn't fool me at all," replied Nils.

Pinel wandered back to guard the Praetor since bikini clan females surrounded him.

* * *

T'Pyre and Safak who seemed angry along with three Romulan guards fought in a free for all. Spock rushed over to discover that the blood was fake from its smell. "Kroikah!" They stopped except for the large bruised Romulan who glared at Safak ready to strike.

T'Pyre maneuvered between Meka and Safak who looked like he had been punched a few times as well. "Leave him alone," she stated. "If anyone is allowed to hit him, it's me."

"Everyone to their respective corners," Spock ordered. The group dispersed with the Romulans walking towards the pool and T'Pyre and Safak wondering off together. "T'Pyre a word please," he said. "I believe our chef is being held hostage in Rishley's ship."

"No, she is jogging and wished to be alone. Rishley allowed it."

"Very well," he replied.

By the pool, Spock observed the Praetor recruiting mistresses. Since the captain touted himself as a ladies' man, he decided to let Captain Kirk handle the situation. In the meantime, he headed for the shuttle bay.

* * *

In the shuttle bay, near Rishley's ship the Renaissance, Spock found his father practicing Kareel-ifla in steady controlled movements. "Father, Autumn is not being held hostage but merely jogging. She wished to be alone and Rishley assured her of her privacy."

"Very well, I found it odd that there was no answer from that ship and it was under a lockdown of sorts," Sarek replied. "Human females are most illogical."

"Indeed," Spock answered. "Sometimes they anger for no reason."

"Sometimes they avoid their future bond-mate for no reason." Sarek's movements became a blur of kicks.

"In those instances, patience is rewarded." Spock turned to leave so his father could handle the situation. "Flowers help," he added.

* * *

Sarek went to the botany department to get a red and white rose. Instead of returning to the shuttle bay, he suspected that the moment he left, Autumn bolted back to their quarters for a shower and that's exactly where he found her, freshly showered and in a fluffy pink towel. "Haje, you have been avoiding me. Why?"

"Sarek, I love you but this won't work. Amanda was so perfect. She spoke Vulcan. She kept your history but many of your people never accepted her." Autumn sniffled. "I plan to keep my career and I don't pick up other languages at all. Not to mention that my personality is the opposite of every Vulcan out there. I'll never be accepted. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Some Vulcans do hold prejudices which no one can change. It is their problem not ours. As to the language barrier and your career, both are fine." Sarek hugged her. "You once told me that two flavors that are opposite of one another bring out the best in each other. Logic dictates that the same holds true with personalities." He trailed his fingers from behind her ear down her shoulders. "No one is perfect but you are perfect for me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"It is logical." Sarek raised his eyebrows. "Are you still amiable to our relationship?"

"Of course," she replied. "Even though I love and trust you, the thought of a bond makes me a little nervous still. I mean you may not like what you see."

"I doubt if that will be the case. Would you like to try a tiny step towards a bond?"

"I guess. Will it hurt?"

"Haje, would I ever hurt you?" Sarek brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"No," she replied. "How do we do this tiny step?"

"Since everything you just told me troubled you. Let's start with that." Once she closed her eyes and relaxed, he touched her temples in a light telepathic touch to see who she got the information from. An image of Safak appeared but Sarek felt it wise to keep the information to himself. Instead, Sarek stepped in after that conversation and hugged her in her mind. "Everything will be fine." Gently, after she calmed down, he broke their telepathic link.

"That was nice." For a little while, Autumn rested her head on his shoulder. Awhile later, she brushed her lips to his. Sarek held out two fingers and she touched her fingers to his. Love and lust flooded through that touch as Vulcan emotions overwhelmed her. A smile came to her lips. "Sarek I'm wet."

"Of course, you just showered."

Autumn pushed him back on the bed and started to remove his clothing. "Time to please your future bond mate," she purred.

"I will maintain control this time." He cast her towel aside.

"Oh no you won't," she countered.

* * *

In Rec Room Three, a partially grey large room with tables for three d chess and the like, several crew members watched as Rishley painted one of the walls while a beautiful human female with shoulder length brown hair held some supplies for him. "Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?"

"Creating art on a vacuum of imagination," Rishley replied. "This room looks like the rest of the ship. How can anyone relax in here?"

"I tolerated your initials on various spots on the ship but now you're blatantly defiling Federation property."

"I maintain a Federation citizenship among several other citizenships. Since I paid a tax for that citizenship, I own part of the Federation and I have decided to paint my part." Rishley continued to paint a beach scene of crystal water and a purple sunset.

"You do NOT have free reign on this ship."

Rishley looked up furious and slightly green. Moments later he began to shake and he threw down his supplies. "Alice," he called. The young woman joined him and helped him to leave. "Give the Praetor my best."

Fifteen minutes after Kirk entered the bridge, Sulu addressed him. "Sir, the Renaissance is requesting permission to leave."

"Permission denied," Kirk replied. "Tell them that it's for their own safety now that we're within the Neutral Zone."

After seeing to the ship's normal functions, Kirk looked at the duty roster and noted a brief meeting between the Praetor and Dr. M'Benga, a meeting he planned to attend. Once that was finished, their tour would resume.

* * *

In a small conference room, Dr. M'Benga, a very distinguished African man, sat with Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, the Praetor and his political advisor, Zelipe. "Dr. M'Benga, I understand that you are an expert on Vulcan physiology."

"Yes, I am."

"Vulcan physiology is similar to Romulan; that is why I have requested to speak to you. I understand that you are researching a cure for Bendii Syndrome."

"I was but that research has halted. Why do you ask?"

"In Romulan elders, there is a similar condition known as Zhimer's Disease. I thought any research or cure could apply."

Kirk noted the Praetor's unease during his banter with Dr. M'Benga. "Why do you have such an interest in the disease? You seem too young to be concerned."

"My father was stricken with it recently so I put him in stasis."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kirk studied the Praetor closely. "Rumors had circulated that your father was...."

"Murdered by his own son," the Praetor replied. "My father and I are close. I started those rumors so my father could maintain his dignity."

"Dr. M'Benga, would you be opposed to your research being completed by Romulan scientists?"

"No as long as credit is given where it is due and the end results are shared with the Vulcan people," Dr. M'Benga replied.

"Mr. Spock, would you review the research and ensure that there is no breach in security by sharing it?"

"Yes Captain," Spock replied.

"Thank you Captain," the Praetor replied. "Your generosity and cooperation mean more to me than you realize."

* * *

And so the tour began where it left off. They toured the engine room, observation decks and then the various science labs. In front of the physics lab where complex equations covered every bit of its slick opaque walls, the Praetor halted; handed Zelipe's his regal robes and entered. After scanning the equations, he grabbed a red marker and an eraser and began correcting the cadets' work. Spock watched in fascination as he jumped from one wall to the other, one set of equations to another. The computer downloaded the new information and added more of the equations.

"Captain Kirk, would you mind if one of the guards brought some lunch for the Praetor?" Zelipe nodded towards Sen. "I'm afraid he won't leave until about two-thirty."

"That's fine." Kirk watched Spock join in on the equations. "It looks like the Praetor has a new friend."

"Zelipe, can you have someone bring my padd?"

* * *

Once the equations were corrected, Sen linked his padd to the screens on the walls so that all four walls and a large table showed the equations. "Based on these equations, I am trying to theorize the impact of the event variable of Pshaa within this set of equations with the time factor of five. There are a multitude of variables which can be solved using forty-three complex correlations. We have several unknown multipliers that have to be applied to these ten other equations to get this known result." Sen brought up some calculations done in blue. "This is what has been done so far."

Spock studied the equations and then watched the Praetor work on five different equations at once on his padd which synched up to the screens on the walls. "Fascinating," he muttered. Later Spock noted the time that the Praetor suddenly left.

* * *

That evening after dinner, they resumed their ciphering until nearly eight in the evening. "We can do this tomorrow sometime. I have to go now."

The Praetor's guards awaited him. "Sir, we should proceed to Deck Eight. They are showing several channels. Sallad will be on the biggest screen."

"Excellent," the Praetor replied. "Tonight I'll find out who shot RJ."

* * *

Normally Spock didn't join his wife to watch her favorite soap opera but his curiosity about the Praetor grew. In a slightly darkened theater setting, the Praetor sat surrounded by a few female crew members and his guard. They introduced the Romulans to popcorn. The front of the theater had a large screen showing the soap opera with two smaller screens below it showing sports and the other news. Earphones and closed captioning allowed viewers to listen to whichever show they pleased. Once the show was over, Spock eavesdropped to hear the Praetor discussing all three shows with his various advisors. Then he compared the Praetor's schedule where he noted black-out times where he wouldn't allow anything to be scheduled and they coincided with various soap operas. The ability to calculate several equations at once and watch multiple shows coupled with various eccentricities lead Spock to believe the Praetor to be related to the Vulcan Risvitan Kash-Tok clan.

While Nyota slept that evening, Spock reviewed some of the tapes on Vulcan history and the Hiro-Ang line of Praetor-ship. The resemblance between Sen and Dai lead him to believe that Dai definitely fathered Sen. Also, considering Dai's age and the importance that the Hiro-Ang line be true to itself, they certainly performed a paternity test but what of the mother. Spock pulled up a couple of pictures of her and checked her background which revealed nothing out of the ordinary but Romulan. If it did, the Romulans certainly would have found out but perhaps to keep the Praetor-ship line going said nothing.

Pulling up the history of the Risvitan Kash-Tok, Spock looked up all females born in the last one hundred years. T'Vala of that clan matched the picture of Sen's mother. Her history showed that she disappeared fifty years prior and that she believed in unification with the Romulans. The Praetor definitely inherited Risvitan Kash-Tok abilities. Spock thought about the Risvitan Kash-Tok male's difficulties with finding a bond-mate and his wife's observation about love at first sight between the Orion female and Sen. They met when the Praetor turned thirty-five. Now two years later, the Praetor worked on equations which tried to predict how specific events brought about broad societal changes.

In a flash, Spock knew what the Pshaa variable in the Praetor's formulas meant. The conundrum before him presented several questions. Should he perform his duty to his sister clan which would reveal the Praetor's secret? OR Should he simply let events unfold? Starfleet rules and regulations bound him. Unlike his captain, Spock followed the rules. However, he knew someone not bound by those laws with much more experience in political matters. Promptly, he left for his father's quarters.

* * *

A/N - Please let me know what you think. Can anyone guess what the variable Pshaa means? It relates to the five years.


	20. Bittersweet Symphony

Chapter 20 Bittersweet Symphony

When Spock reached his father's quarters, he tried a light telepathic ping instead of buzzing his quarters and possibly awakening Autumn. Moments later his father opened the door wearing his pajamas. "Spock is something wrong?"

"Not really," he answered. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, Autumn is sleeping and I was meditating." Sarek gestured for Spock to enter. "We may speak in private."

Spock noted the closed bedroom door. After they sat down, he handed his father his data padd. "Please review this and see if you come to the same conclusions I have." While he did, Spock used the opportunity to meditate himself.

Thirty minutes later, Sarek interlaced his fingers and rested his chin upon them. "It seems we have a moral dilema without a logical conclusion."

"Those are my thoughts exactly. I am compelled to tell the captain but that would mean revealing certain secrets of our biology." That is where Spock felt the true dilema.

"I understand. That is why you consulted with an elder." Sarek lit some more incense. "In this instance, revealing certain secrets to the captain is appropriate. We will ask for his discretion and that it be kept off the record."

Both Vulcans looked up when they heard rhythmic pulsating music above. "Who is playing that music?"

"Rishley," Spock replied. "I need to stop this before he disturbs the Praetor."

"I am curious to see exactly what Rishley is doing." Sarek grabbed his Vulcan robes which covered his pajamas. "It seems this Rishley is a walking disturbance."

* * *

Though Rishley demanded a nightclub be built, with him pouting in the Renaissance, no one thought it would be used. However, the nightclub located between the decks where the the Praetor resided and where Sarek did was in full swing with techno music, strobe lights, smoke, a number of crew members and Rishley, easily spotted with his tri-colored mohawk. The decibel level of music prevent Spock from calling out to Rishley and he didn't want security involved seeking a peaceful resolution instead.

As Spock neared Rishley by pushing through the crowd, Rishley turned and waved at someone at the entrance. The Praetor, his advisors and his guards entered wearing somewhat dressy but not formal clothes. At that moment, Spock knew to let things be. After all, they were still in the getting to know each other phase and it seemed like this is what they wanted. Several female crewmembers greeted them. While the advisors and the Praetor danced, his guards stood watch. Spock exited the club along with his father.

"Well at least he is enjoying himself." Spock nodded towards the Praetor.

"Now I wonder if he truly inherited the Risvitan Kash-Tok weakness." Sarek watched the females who surrounded the Praetor.

"Look at the color of his shirt," Spock stated.

The color matched the Orion female's exactly. "You have a point."

"Well, well, someone snuck off to go clubbing and didn't invite me." Autumn arrived wearing an umber satin off the shoulder dress and just a touch of lipstick. "I heard the music and had to come."

"I planned to shut this club down until the Praetor arrived." Spock folded his arms.

"Well that's no fun!" Autumn then turned to Sarek and placed her hand on his chest. "Will you dance with me?"

"Not to that sort of music," Sarek replied. Not even her pouty lips could persuade him otherwise so she went in without him.

When Autumn entered the nightclub, she saw several Romulans which made her nervous. Seeing the horrible revenge of Nero made her wonder what kind of people they were. While she knew that these were not the Romulans who killed her husband, she couldn't bring herself to like them. However, she loved the music and couldn't help but tap her foot to it. As she sat in a quiet corner, one of the Romulans who was slightly smaller than his compatriots and tried to hide his wavy hair with some gel approached her. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm not sure that would be acceptable with Sarek."

"Oh, you're with the ambassador. Trust me, your Sarek has nothing to worry about. I always ask the most beautiful woman to dance with me." Bahar sat next to her. "You see my man is both a blessing and a curse." When he witnessed her do a double-take, he laughed. " You heard me correctly. My lover is smart, loyal, thoughtful and everything I could ever want in a man. However, he is one of the straightest men I've ever known."

Autumn laughed. "What you mean by that?"

"I mean the only thing that makes him a deviant is me. He's all about sports and he can't dance." Bahar swallowed some water. "He never shows any sort of affection in public but he's not ashamed just highly discreet."

Autumn remembered her time at the culinary institute. "I had a friend like that and he hated what he called the flickety wrist shit." She flambouyantly flicked her wrist.

"Maybe your friend became my boyfriend." Bahar could still see doubt in her eyes and she scooted away from him a little. "You were affected personally by the Narada."

"My husband was killed aboard his ship when they arrived at Vulcan. It's just …well never mind."

"You wonder if any or all of us are like that." Bahar clasped her hand and felt her slightly shaking. "I'm sorry for your loss. The destruction of an entire planet both saddened and sickened us all. While most any Romulan would seek vengeance, only a handful would seek it on that scale but luckily lack the resources to do. Unfortunately Nero did and had the capability to do so."

"Earth had its share of tyrants who caused mass destruction."

"Most every planet has. Now enough talk. Will you dance with me," Bahar asked. "Unlike my lover, I can dance like you wouldn't believe." Autumn glanced at the dance floor. "If you don't I may have to ask one of the crewmen and my boyfriend will get very jealous. Maybe you cannot keep up."

"Bring it," she replied standing up. "I can keep up. I had friends like you back home who taught me."

"You might find some things are universal." Bahar lead her to the dance floor.

Together they hit the dance floor. To show off, Bahar dropped to the floor and performed a Valdez to show up everyone on the dance floor. Not to be outdone, Autumn performed a front ariel, one of her basic cheerleading moves. Bahar bowed. "How about we pretend we're partners?"

"Alright, can you do a swizzle?" Autumn wasn't sure that translated. "You hold on to me, twirl me and let me dip down parallel but not let me hit the floor."

"I know that one. Until we can read each other, I won't dip you too far down." They performed several swizzles; each one becoming more daring until Autumn dipped to a foot above the floor and both were in a comfort zone. "How a twirly?" When he asked, Autumn looked at him strangely. Bahar dropped to a kneeling position. "I grab your ankle that is stretched behind you. I flip you forward while you kick up and you land on your feet."

"That's a lawnmower. I'm up for it." Autumn did so and fell slightly forward during her landing. Bahar twirled in front of her and stopped her momentum. "You're strong like Vulcans. Sometimes I forget."

"You're alright though?" When she nodded, relief flooded Bahar. After all, he didn't want to damage the Federation ambassodor's woman.

Between their rhythm and athleticism, they became a hit only stopping to drink water. Both Spock and Sarek watched just outside the doors. After awhile, Rishley, the Praetor and a couple of his guards exited and spoke softly in a corner. The Vulcans watched and listened intently.

"I promised you a gift that would fulfill your heart's desire." Rishley handed him a comm link that had a bronze looking wrist band with a modified comm portion surrounded by bluish green spade shaped leaves. "Put it on and press your thumb on the comm part to activate it."

When the Praetor did, wearing it next to a similar leafed bracelet, an extremely high quality hologram of the Orion girl appeared wearing a long sheer cream color dress. Standing upon a grey sandy beach, she looked up at him lovingly and extended her hand to him. "That's the dress she wore the first time I saw her." His voice shook and his eyes seemed misty. "That beach was the first time she....never mind." For a moment, he just stared in awe before he regained his composure. "Thank you very much. This means more to me than you can ever realize."

"You're welcome," Rishley replied. After the Praetor left, Rishley walked towards the club entrance and Spock and Sarek. "Very sad and very romantic," he muttered.

"What is?" Spock asked.

"In his dying breath, he wants to gaze upon her and remember a very special moment they shared."

Now that he had bonded to Nyota, Spock understood. _So that is the Praetor's heart's desire._

Rishley turned to him as he walked by. "No, that is Sen's heart's desire. No one sees him much anymore."

Sarek and Spock gazed at Rishley skeptically as he left. Then they watched the Praetor's party leaving. "I'll arrange a meeting with Captian Kirk tomorrow morning."

"That is acceptable. I think Autumn will be sleeping in."

* * *

With the departure of her dance partner, Autumn joined Sarek and they returned to their room. After they entered, she freshened up and poured a glass of water while Sarek meditated on the floor in the middle of the living room. Soon after she sat down to come off the dancing high, Sarek opened his eyes. "Did you enjoy dancing?"

"Very much," she replied hoping he wasn't upset. "I practice my cheerleader moves frequently and now I finally got to use them."

"So those were the moves of a cheerleader, interesting." Sarek got up and poured some Romulan ale. "There is something I planned to do after this mission. However, time is of the essence to indicate to prospective suitors that you are off-limits."

"Oh Sarek, I'm not interested in Bahar and believe me he's not interested in me. I love you."

While Sarek didn't verbalize, he touched her fingertips so she could sense his feelings. "Do you like that flower over there? It's a Denabulan Sunset."

Autumn looked at the purple, blue and white rose crossed with a chrysanthemum looking flower in a crystal vase. "It's beautiful."

Sarek reached over and removed it from the small table. "Take a closer look." She studied it closely. "Blow on it," he said.

When she did, it opened to reveal a knot work gold banded diamond engagement ring which he slipped on her finger. "I know we have agreed to a Vulcan bond but will you marry me in the Terran tradition?" The squeal almost popped his eardrums and the tackle would've knocked him back if not for his Vulcan strength. Instead he cradled her in his lap and kissed her. "Is that a yes?"

"An absolute yes," she answered. She showered him with kisses. "I eloped for my first wedding but now I can have the wedding I've always wanted. We can have a huge church wedding at the Cathedral of Saint John the Baptist. The Beaumonts have attended that church for a few hundred years. Don't worry we're Catholic light so I won't be wanting a dozen children just two like we discussed, maybe four. The reception will be at the farm. This is so exciting." She showered him with more kisses. "I can't wait to tell my parents."

"I already asked their permission." A huge church wedding, a reception at a Terran farm followed by four children: Sarek suppressed his fear.

"That is so sweet of you. Mom's probably already planning it. Grandpa and Grandma own a tailor shop so I'll have a fabulous gown." She hugged him tightly. "Sarek, you seem worried."

"Worry is illogical."

"You're being so quiet." She caressed his cheek. "Are you just taking it all in?"

"Yes," he replied. With the meeting tomorrow with a non-Vulcan to discuss Pon Farr among other things, Sarek felt the need to discuss it with Autumn now. He had hoped to wait until after this mission but that would not be the case.

"Talk to me Sarek. Tell me what's wrong."

"There is something that as my bond-mate you would have to endure. It happens to Vulcan males every seven years once they reach full adulthood. It is called Pon Farr and it lasts two to four days. We become enfevered and voilent. During that time we must mate or die."

"I'll be with you. I won't let you die." She caressed his ears.

"You think that I have lost control before but I Pon Farr is far worse. During that time, we will be sequestered from everyone. If any male approached, I would kill him because of fear of losing you and the need to protect you." Remembering how it was for Amanda, guilt overwhelmed him like it did everytime with her despite her reasssurances. "The Sarek you know will be replaced by a savage. Most likely, you will need minor medical attention afterwards because of the mating." Sarek scooted her off his lap and stood in front of view screen, gazing at the stars. "If you wish to end our relationship, I understand."

Autumn contemplated the full meaning of everything he said. Such a gentle logical soul becoming a beast was hard to believe but Amanda survived it and she was human. For that reason, Autumn knew it would be physically bearable. She had no doubt she could cope mentally because she loved him. Mate or die, maybe that was why he was so protective of her; something she found endearing. Guilt over Pon Farr radiated from him.

"That's part of you and I love all of you." Despite his facade of impassiveness, she still saw a flicker of guilt and doubt. "Four days of crazy every seven years with wonderful and loving the rest of the time, I still have a better deal than you do." Sarek's eyebrows raised at her admission. "For four days every four weeks, you're going to have to deal with a cranky crazy human woman craving chocolate who is upset with you for no reason. I think I have the better end of the deal. I hope you don't want to end our relationship because of that."

"I do not." He hugged her tightly. "I will keep ample chocolate provisions in anticipation of that time. During those four days, I may indulge myself."

"I encourage you to." Autumn started giggling with a new realization. "It's going to be a little strange having a stepson and daughter-in-law older than me. Hopefully, they don't subscribe to the tales of the wicked stepmother."

"Do you plan to be a wicked stepmother?"

"No, " she replied. "You haven't read many fairy tales, have you?"

"I haven't read any fairy tales."

* * *

Please R&R. Can anyone guess Rishley's super power?

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or added to their faves.


	21. Inconvenient Circumstances

In the captain's private meeting room, Kirk reviewed the information Spock and Sarek provided for him. As promised, all of it would remain confidential and they would join him in an hour to discuss it. After an hour of review, he knew of Pon Farr, bonding and of the Risvitan Kash-Tok clan's eccentricities. While Vulcans never spoke of love, it seemed that clan epitomized the human equivalent of soul-mate or love at first sight; Kirk mused. However, Kirk deduced that it took a rare individual to comfortably meld and tolerate those idiosyncrasies. Kirk agreed with Spock and Sarek's conclusion that the Praetor was half Vulcan and that he inherited those quirks from his mother.

Pulling up some history on the Praetor, Kirk had a moral dilemma as well so he requested someone that would he him decide. Spock and Sarek joined him. "The information you have shared will never leave this room." Kirk handed the computer disk to them. "The first question we face is do we expose the Praetor as half-Vulcan?"

"I do not think that wise," Sarek stated.

"Nor do I," Spock added.

"I came to that same conclusion. Aside from any moral implication, the backlash from the Romulan Empire would be devastating. At best, we anger a Praetor on a peace mission who then turns to war or we alienate him from his people leaving their Senate with the power, a Senate with half its members on the verge of declaring war already."

"Agreed on all fronts," stated Sarek.

Kirk wrote on a padd which flashed on the large wall screen behind them. "Pshaa stands for Praetor Sen Hiro-Ang's assassination?"

"Yes and the five year time frame coincides with possibly Pon Farr," Spock stated.

"The first question we face is: would it be better to let him die? Though he seems to genuinely favor peace, what is the likelihood that will change? Would we be preventing the next Hitler?" Kirk leaned back and awaited some logical debate.

"We do not have enough information for a logical conclusion or even an illogical opinion," Spock stated.

"I concur," Sarek added.

"That's my thoughts as well which is why I decided to gather more information." Kirk glanced at the time. "We will have an opportunity to do so in one minute if Romulans are as punctual as Vulcans."

Both Vulcans raised their eyebrows moments before the door buzzer sounded. The Romulan political advisor Zelipe entered. "Good morning Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Ambassador Sarek," he said nodding to each one. "How may I be of assistance?"

"The Praetor offered your assistance to help us understand your culture and such." Kirk motioned for him to join them at the table. "We would like to know more about the Praetor-ship and the Praetor himself."

"I will gladly answer your questions as long as it doesn't compromise the Praetor or the Empire." Zelipe relaxed in chair opposite to them. "I will try not to take offense at any of your questions."

"In Earth's history and that of many other planets, dictators and monarchs do not necessarily represent the best interests of the people." Kirk wondered about his momentary slip up would offend. "There is a saying that absolute power corrupts absolutely. I'm trying to understand who are dealing with and the power of the position."

"Because the Federation would not want to deal with someone who treated his own people harshly," Zelipe replied. "First, the Senate governs the planet but the Praetor may veto any of their laws and enforce his own but he does so sparingly. Technically, the Senate can veto any of the laws the Praetor sets forth with a unanimous vote but they can never agree on anything. That is the legal way he is prevented from committing atrocious acts against his people."

"The Hiro-Ang line has held the line of Praetor-ship since the founding of Romulus. That is very impressive to have one family's line of successors hold it for that entire time. On Earth, Monarchs held the line of succession by divine right," Kirk stated. "After several successors sometimes their leadership capabilities waned."

"The Hiro-Angs are believed to have a gift of vision. They steer Romulus towards a prosperous future. Also, they are trained to be leaders starting at the age of ten. You want insights as to the man himself?" Zelipe leaned back and thought about the time Sen inspired him most.

Kirk nodded.

"At the age of fifteen, the Vita Palaestra teaches all Praetorsyns to endure the suffering of their people. First, the Praetorsyn chooses a sect of Romulus' population that they think suffers the most. Then they must live as they do for several weeks. Sen choose a group most considered not part of our culture because they were too far beneath society itself but he insisted he suffer with them." Zelipe poured some water. "During the first couple of days we were there, Sen realized that we were given more and better rations and equipment. He gave it all to the miners. By the third week, the grueling days, poor nutrition and horrible living conditions had taken its toll. Despite being on his deathbed, Sen refused to call home and got up for work every day. Afterwards, he stood proud in public until he was alone where he collapsed in his father's arms. He told his father that the more he suffered the greater a leader he would be and not to think of it as him nearly dying but as his way of becoming the best leader he could be. That is the leader you are dealing with."

Kirk then showed some news footage of Sen killing three of Romulus' senators. "This is something that concerned us."

"Those men were plotting to kill Sen's father. By doing this, he has the blood of three men on his hands. If he had not, the assassination attempt would have probably killed at least fifteen people. Also that show of strength may have prevented more dissention." Zelipe could see that they didn't quite understand the responsibility of the Praetor. "I know of one of the dictators of Earth's history. If the Praetor met Hitler before he rose to power and his vision let him know what Hitler would do in the future, the Praetor would kill him. From what I understand of your culture, your morals would prevent you from doing that because you would be killing someone who at that point in history was innocent. Then later when the genocide started, you would take comfort that you did the morally correct thing by your god. The Praetor does not have that luxury. The suffering of his people is his burden. He has a choice: the blood of one or the blood of many."

"Thank you Zelipe," Kirk replied. "That has helped me to understand more of your government and the man himself."

"Any time I can be of assistance," Zelipe replied. Then he thought of how Sen continued their friendship and his role as first advisor despite his outing as a deviant. "It is an honor to serve with the Praetor but it is more of an honor to be Sen's friend."

After Zelipe left, Kirk looked at Spock and Sarek. "Well, I'm convinced that having Sen Hiro-Ang as Praetor is a good thing. As to morality, if we were to bring the Orion girl here and offer her freedom, I think that would be the correct thing to do."

"I agree," Sarek said.

"As do I," Spock commented pulling up the registry for Hodge Podge. Scanning through recent transmissions and occurrences, he found a very big obstacle to their plan. "There is one problem. She's married."

At Hodge Podge, Alawa masqueraded as Adeena, Mindel's dutiful and faithful slave. As they waited for the Consortium, Mindel handed her a rather large heavy orange gift box. When she opened it, she found a potted Idra plant with it bulbous orange with white speckled fruit in bloom. "My favorite, thank you," she said. One of Mindel's slaves took it from her to place in the ship.

"You're welcome." He caressed her cheek brushing back a long thin hair braid with a long colorful hand painted bead at the end. "Your new hair style looks beautiful." He leaned in but hesitated.

Slaves never denied their masters anything. Mindel hesitated out of respect and kindness towards her. As a covert signal to him, Alawa blinked twice. Several light tender kisses followed which soothed her.

All these months together caused Alawa to develop an affectionate fondness for him. During their time together, Mindel treated her with kindness and respect. At first because she threatened him with a knife and to sabotage his ship but then it seemed to become habitual. Further, she realized that Orions needed affection for their physical and mental well-being. These small affections comforted her and seemed to give him relief from his cancer.

"I," he said just as the Consortium, represented by most every Federation and few non-Federation walked by along with Evals, the Orion government official.

They joined them. Fingerz, the Ferengi representative tried to give her some jewelry. Evals turned his padd towards her. "I WILL taste you." Evals scared her. When Mindel first tried to pounce on her, he simply thought he was taking what was rightfully his. No perversion or sadism showed in his eyes. That is why he backed down from the tip of her blade and quickly came to a truce with her. Twisted cruelty showed in Evals eyes causing Alawa to shiver.

K'ru'ella the Klingon representative who gave her some of the hair beads and treated her like she did her own daughter looked at her with concern. "They dress you too scantily. Are you cold?"

"I am fine but I appreciate your concern." The way each of the Consortium treated her confirmed everything that Mindel ever told her tenfold. Mindel planned to use that love to convince the Consortium to allow controlled humane slavery by calling it indentured servitude. Evals officiated to ensure the Orion government got its due taxes.

After an all day meeting with the Consortium, Mindel quickly ushered her back to their ship and her room. Mindel paced and fidgeted. "What's wrong?"

Mindel's cheeks flushed green with nervousness. "Alawa, I love you."

Alawa plopped down into the couch. "I thought my pheromones didn't affect other Orions."

"They don't. My feelings are real. I've been trying to tell you for awhile." Mindel removed all of his jewelry including his medallion with the symbols of all the families who controlled the syndicate. Months ago when she complained about it pressing into her back he ceased wearing it to bed. "Why do you think I treat you the way I do?"

"I thought you were afraid I'd slit your throat."

"At first," he admitted. "Look I know you don't love me and I know I'll never be as noble and….." Mindel gestured towards the picture of Sen on the nightstand. "I'll never be as good as he is because I'm a bastard at times. I did you wrong and I am so sorry." He continued to change into his pajamas. "I just want you at my side even if you just pretend to care some."

"I do care and I'm at your side." Alawa undressed as well. In Orion culture, nudity didn't have the negative connotations like many cultures. Her parents instilled that bit of culture in her. Oddly, she felt comfortable in front of Mindel but not desirous like with Sen.

"You need protection from jerks like Evals. I want everyone to know that you're more than a slave." He looked towards the picture of Sen with a sneer. "You deserve to be more than a slave and more than a mistress."

Taking a seat next to her, he opened a box that had a diamond half inch hooped earring: the Orion form of a wedding jewel. "Will you marry me?" He clasped her hands. "I won't ask anything more than what you're already giving me and I'll give you a divorce in a few years if you want it."

Alawa looked down to the tears that fell on her lap. Since she fell in love with Sen, she had hoped that this would be the question he would as her but not induced by her pheromones. Even if that was not the case, because of his position as Praetor he couldn't marry her. In her heart, she knew she would never love Mindel as deeply or completely like she loved Sen. "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Because you don't love me," he deduced. "I'll be alright with it." He looked at her misty-eyed. "Every now and then, could you just pretend?" His voice cracked. "Let me have the illusion that you love me just a little."

Before her sat a dying man who loved her and treated her kindly. And so she pretended. Through a teary blurred vision, she looked up to see Sen after hearing the question she desperately always wanted to hear him ask. "Yes," she whispered. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly and felt cool lips and an abundance of moisture against her face. When she pulled away, she saw a couple of tears in his eyes.

Mindel's lips curled ever so slightly into a sad smile. "Thank you," he whispered. Then he dabbed her eyes and his. A long comforting hug followed. "Tomorrow I want you to pick out a very expensive dress from the seventeenth floor for our wedding in the evening."

"So soon," she stated.

"To keep Evals off of you," he replied. "A Federation marriage is very simple but it won't be recognized on Orion. That will take time. At least, you'll have some protection. In the meantime, I'm going to spoil you."

"You don't need to."

"I want to."

Despite Orion tradition of showing as much skin as possible, Alawa opted for a clingy gold dress with a long embroidered train. The minister asked each to love, honor and cherish each other and they agreed. Mindel placed the earring on her right ear. Alawa clasped a gold chain bracelet bearing her pseudonym Adeena around his wrist. Then they signed several documents.

Evals confronted Mindel just after they finalized everything. "This marriage is a farce not recognized by Orion. You're ruining the entire order of things. Stop treating her like she's anything more than a slave."

"She will be treated as my cherished wife." Mindel removed her wrist chain and cast it aside. Then he put his arm around her shoulders. "Come my dear, time to start our honeymoon."

Alone in their room, Alawa tearfully looked at her picture of Sen before she placed it in her nightstand drawer. Breathing deeply, she cleared the guilt lump in her throat which nearly choked her.

Mindel entered her room as she removed some of her jewelry. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he presented her with an ornate wedding card. "Because I love you," he whispered.

In the card, she found a disc for a million credits. "Thank you so much but you didn't need to do this."

"I wanted to. We'll be here for awhile so I want you to buy everything you want." Mindel undid her dress and kissed her shoulders.

They crawled into bed together and his kissed the back of her neck causing her to relax into ecstasy. Lying there, she thought about the love of her life whose picture rested in the nightstand drawer and then to her husband lying next her. Sen had inner nobility that she admired. Maybe Mindel didn't have that but he did try. If it came down to it, Sen would throw himself in front of a phaser to save her; if only the love he felt for her was real and not pheromone induced. Every day she wished it weren't so but being around him gave her the inner nobility to set him free and not let him be love's slave. While Mindel tried to be noble, he would have a bodyguard save her but his love was genuine.

While the love she felt for Sen curled her toes with ecstasy and overwhelmed her with joy, the fondness she felt for Mindel was a love of sorts. Once she turned up the lights, she turned to face him. "Mindel, I love you."

After the initial gasp of shock, his eyes lit up like Christmas. "I never thought you would love me." He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much … wife."

A/N – Please R&R. I love hearing from you guys.


	22. Twelve Little Suspects

Chapter 22 Twelve Little Suspects

In order to foster a reunion between Alawa and the Romulan Praetor, Kirk formerly invited Orion contingent on Hodge Podge to the Enterprise under the ruse of continuing negotiations for trade. Technically, the Federation had no jurisdiction over the space mall but Sarek and Spock pulled a slight ruse. Trusting Nyota's judgment, Kirk believed that the marriage between the Orion female and her master to be a farce or forced. Once aboard, careful logistic planning would ensure that the Orion and Romulan contingents never crossed paths at least the entire party. Nyota planned to get the Praetor and the Orion girl alone together at some point. Neither the captain nor her husband dared ro interfere Nyota's plans for matchmaking.

In the shuttle bay wearing their dress uniforms, the officers of the Enterprise awaited the doors of the rectangular Orion shuttle craft to open. McCoy readied his tricorder to scan for the Orion female's pheromones. The doors opened and a ramp extended. A large muscular bald Orion man wearing brown cover-alls exited first and stood at the end. Next another middle-aged Orion man in a blue suit exited. Last a stylishly tailored young Orion man with short dark hair exited with a gorgeous jade Orion female on his arm. The girl wore her hair in long thin ebony braids. Nyota noted the white chiffon spaghetti strapped designer dress that cost more than a month's salary. Dr. McCoy's scan showed no signs of the normal Orion pheromones.

Kirk approached them. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I'm Captain James Kirk." Then he introduced all his officers.

The stylish Orion male stepped forward. "Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm Mindel Liba. This is my lovely wife Adeena." The girl curtseyed. The older man cleared his throat. "Oh I almost forgot. This is the idiot Evals. He's with the Orion government."

Everyone looked at each other with that comment.

"Would you like a tour of my ship?"

"Of course," Mindel replied. Taking Adeena's arm in his own, Mindel had Adeena walk next to him, forcing Evals to walk behind them.

"This is against protocol," muttered Evals. "She is NOT your wife but only a slave. I don't care about Federation law."

They toured through medical, observation, navigation and more. "May we see the engine room?" asked Adeena.

Behind her, Evals glared at Mindel. "No collar, dressing in expensive clothing and now you let her speak freely," he growled.

"Of course," replied Kirk. "Not many people care to see the engine room. Scotty will explain everything in great detail."

Within the engine room, Mr. Scott proceeded to explain the various features of the engine room enthusiastically. Several technicians tended to meander nearer to the Orion contingent. Most conversed with Adeena. Every time they did, Mindel looked on with pride while Evals looked on with contempt.

Moving away from the rest of the group, Adeena looked up to some of the steam pipes. "The synthetic skin used by the medical department can reinforce the joints. After one year, it is unusable for patient care but it is perfectly suited to reinforce the joints. If there's a rupture in the pipe, the skin will give a little but the joint will remain sealed for up to an hour."

Scotty looked up to the pipes. "That's completely brill…"

Taking everyone by surprise, Evals grabbed Adeena and punched her on her right side. Mindel started screaming at Evals in Orion. Several of the crewman and officers screamed death threats at Evals while security did little to stop them. Seeing the threatening glares and hostility directed towards him for punching the girl, Evals bolted into the hall.

While McCoy scanned her with a medical tricorder, Spock tried to lay her on her back to help with the scan. From his touch telepathy, he sensed excruciating pain. "McCoy, she needs a painkiller. The pain is unbearable." While Spock's love for Nyota encompassed the entire spectrum from lust to love to friendship, he couldn't deny feeling a platonic fondness for the Orion girl. Then he saw her feebly reach out looking to him and his father.

Sarek who had many more years of training took her hand pushing past the discomfort of the pain. Since her mind screamed, both Vulcans clearly read her deep fear of Evals before McCoy sedated her. Mindel scooped her up and followed them to sickbay.

* * *

Within sickbay, Dr. McCoy performed a complete scan to find her in optimum health other than a cracked rib and severe bruising from the punch. However, the punch hit a nerve cluster which caused unbearable pain as if planned. Those findings were shared with the officers and Mindel.

"Evals has trouble accepting someone of the slave caste as my wife. I cannot excuse his behavior but I cannot punish him for it either."

"Neither can the Federation because of his diplomatic immunity."

"I understand. It is best if we ignore his behavior and move forward. As Dr. McCoy can attest from his medical scans, Adeena is not mistreated by me or my staff." Mindel adamantly stayed at his wife's side as McCoy administered treatment.

"Since that is the case, would you and your party like to join us for dinner?"

Mindel looked to Adeena who nodded. "Since my wife is up for it, yes."

Once they left, McCoy performed a detailed analysis of Adeena's medical scan. To his surprise, he found that she produced pheromones but different than that of most Orion females and had not been mistreated. This tidbit he relayed to the captain while he continued his research.

* * *

Logistically speaking, the Enterprise crew performed a miracle. They acquired advance copies of next week's soap operas which would please the Praetor. During his private viewing in the mess hall, they would treat him to a meal fit to eat while watching his shows, a dinner theater of sorts. In the meantime, the Orion contingent would have dinner in the private dining room, thus avoiding each other. During the officer's meeting, they finalized the little details of this plan.

The door chimed and they let Vavrin in. "Good afternoon, the Praetor disapproves of the dinner plans. He prefers not to eat a meal while watching the vids. However, he very much looks forward to dinner. Chef Beaumont told us of the meal she planned for tonight and he is looking forward to the turkey dinner."

Everyone looked at each other after he left. "This is a disaster. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Kirk scanned the table.

McCoy scratched his head. "I do but it's not entirely by the book."

"Since when has that stopped anyone," Spock stated flatly.

"We don't want the Praetor to see the Orion girl yet. She must not attend the dinner and neither should her husband." Everyone nodded in agreement with the doctor. "She has a follow-up treatment. Sometimes vitamin injections and pain-killers make a patient sleepy."

"Too sleepy to attend a dinner," Kirk added. "I'm sure her husband will want to be at her side. Administer treatment as you see fit."

Being a dutiful doctor, McCoy did as his captain ordered.

* * *

Being nosey and listening to rumors, Zelipe performed his job proficiently but certain things even he could not foresee. When he overheard talk of the Orion contingent and of the unusual Orion female, he investigated. Vavrin returned and joined them as they read the news on the view screen about the marriage. Too engrossed and shocked at the news, no one paid attention to the Praetor as he silently awakened from his nap and snuck up behind them. A sharp intake of breath alerted them to his presence. At once they turned to see his reaction but all they saw were unfathomable dark eyes staring coldly at the scene before him. For a brief moment, his face revealed a murderous rage before he went to his quarters alone and locked the door.

About a year prior when Sen heard the news of Alawa's death, his first reaction was pure fury followed by the pain of loss. While onboard his flagship, he went about the business at hand after a few days of grieving. At the time part of him refused to accept her death. That's how he coped. When he finally returned home with the mission completed, he walked through his home hoping to see Alawa around each corner. Outside, he walked to the pond where they used to swim but it was empty. Lastly, he went to their bed where he laid alone for several nights hoping she would slip beneath the covers and curl up next to him.

Several days later he finally accepted the pain, physical pain that suffocated him and wouldn't leave. All that was Sen who loved her with all his heart, would always agonize so he boxed away that part of him in the back of his mind. All that remained was the scientist and the politician. Slowly and with the help of his wife, the Praetor emerged more prominently than before. The Praetor ruled without succumbing to pain, lamenting over lost loves or caring about much of anything but he always got what he wanted through charm and manipulation.

Today Sen learned that his love left him but didn't die. An old repressed painful wound tried to reopen but the Praetor wouldn't let that happen because he had a mission.

* * *

Around dinner time, the Praetor joined a few of his Uhaii guard not uttering a word as they all silently marched towards the conference room. Awaiting them, the captain, his officers, a few Vulcans, an outlandish artist and two Orion males greeted the honored guest. While Rishley shook slightly and nearly convulsed, the youngest Orion male paled beneath the Praetor's scrutiny. Somberness and the false pretense of being complete strangers pervaded the dinner table as they began their meal. Many noted the Praetor's lack of his usual charm. A festive turkey with all the fixings had been placed on the table. A dish of pepper fried tofu replaced the turkey for the vegetarians.

All the while, Mindel worried that the tenuous hold he had on his wife would slip away so he did the only thing he could. He decided to play a game, albeit a foolish game of which he had no inkling of how dangerous it could be. "Captain Kirk, my _wife_ sends her regrets for not attending the dinner but she was tired. Rest assured, you will never see Evals strike her again because I have forbidden it. Not all of us are monsters."

With that statement, the Praetor's scrutiny fell to Evals. "You struck her?"

"She spoke out of turn and needed punishment." Evals' glass shook as he nearly choked on a sip of water with the looks he received from nearly everyone at the table.

Uhura looked deep in thought and remembered something from the tape, a declaration from the Praetor who sat at this table; something she feared would have the direst of consequences. _No other man may touch my gorgeous Alawa under penalty of a slow and painful death by my hand. _The look in his eyes spoke volumes. That look fell foremost to Evals and then to Mindel.

"Adeena is treated as a most beloved wife. That is how she deserves to be treated, not as some slave or _mistress_. When I met her, I knew this." Mindel nodded to the doctor. "Thank you for your medical services. We might call upon your services in the near future or so I hope."

McCoy felt uncomfortable but curiosity got the better of him. "The wound seemed to be mending just fine."

"Indeed it is but I'm speaking on an entirely different matter. We're starting a family." Everyone stopped mid-bite including the impassive Praetor. "My wife has the most honed maternal instincts. Once she told me she loved me, I'm afraid I couldn't refuse her anything her heart desired."

Until then, Rishley ate quietly which to many seemed quite uncharacteristic to his normal boisterousness. His fingers whitened as he gripped the table. "Captain, everyone, if you'll please excuse me, I have an unbearable headache. The dinner has been most delicious."

T'Pyre nodded to everyone and left with him. Outside, she grabbed his arm as he stood shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Murder, so many plotting murder," he mumbled.

"You're a telepath. The erratic mood swings when we're on a planet or a ship are from psi blockers. That's why you have robots for companionship and me because I can keep my thoughts to myself."

"Not always," he stated with a gasp. Then he looked at her in horror and bolted. T'Pyre felt a surge of anger and followed.

In the meantime, Mindel savored a few more bites of turkey while everyone seemed shocked. He looked at his wrist communicator. "It seems my wife is up and anxious for my attentions. If you'll excuse me," he said smugly with a curt nod to everyone at the table but the Praetor who received a slight smirk.

The Praetor promptly put down his silverware and nearly threw his napkin on top of his plate. "Though dinner was delicious, I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. Please excuse me." With a parting glare to Evals, he left with the rest of the Romulan contingent.

Soon after Evals left and Captain Kirk looked at his crew who were the only ones remaining aside from Ambassador Sarek. "Can this night possibly get any worse?"

* * *

An hour later, it got far worse than Captain Kirk could have imagined in his wildest dreams. The engineers finished cutting through the door to the Libas' quarters and at the behest of Mindel, his final wish from his bed in sickbay. Kirk, Spock and a contingent of security officers cautiously entered. Kirk swallowed hard at the sight before him. Dark green Orion blood covered the walls in a macabre painting of the recent events that occurred within. On the bed sat the Romulan Praetor with his royal robes covered in Orion blood cradling the still body of an Orion woman. As Kirk approached, the Praetor looked up with a feral murderous rage in his eyes. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the curved blade covered in Orion blood.

"Captain, I urge you to step back….slowly." Spock knew the fury that his race was capable. Fury that Romulans didn't have the mental discipline to control.

* * *

Special thanks to Linstock for encouraging me to continue this story. Please R&R.


End file.
